A Very Unexpected Journey
by flamesbroken
Summary: When two best friends decide to finally embark on their pokemon journey...they had no idea of the events that would unfold! OCxGardevoir OCxLopunny. I don't own pokemon in any way, pokemon is owned by Nintendo. I only own my OC's. Rated M for a fair amount of swearing, some violence at times, and probable lemons in later chapters to come. Enjoy! P.S. I suck at suck at summaries XD
1. Chapter 1

**A Very Unexpected journey**

Alright guys first things first (I'm sure you all get tired of seeing this) but I DO NOT own anything dealing with pokemon, AT ALL. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo. I only own this story and my four OC's which are: Hayden, Frank, Connie and Tracy, also a few random people who will make very short appearences, not even long enough to count them really. Also if I do happen to decide to add anymore OC's in any of my other chapters, I will be sure to let you guys know :D! This story will contain random timeskips and flashbacks, so be on the lookout for them! Even though I'm going to label them and let you know (:

So as you may notice if you look at my profile, this is my first fanfiction that I have written...EVAR. Please no hate comments or any of that nonsense. Reviews would be greatly appreciated along the way to let me know how I am doing! Whether it may be you telling me that my story needs little, or even lots of work, or hell, maybe even telling me that it's the greatest thing since sliced bread (doubt that, considering there are some pretty awesome stories on here from what I've read so far! And sliced bread is great.) No matter the case reviews are appreciated nonetheless.

I will try my hardest to make this story as intriguing as possible for all of you, (please bear with me, I'm not the greatest writer XD.) But enough of me talking, time to get this thing underway! Please enjoy :p

I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

Ch:1 Prologue

Our story starts off in the small, yet very well known, town of Pallet. Many trainers have started their journeys from here over the years, each with their starter pokemon recieved from the famous Professor Samuel Oak. Not all trainers start traveling at the age of ten, although of course most of them do. Unlike Ash Ketchum, starting his journey the very day he became ten years old, two friends of his decided to, lets say...wait it out a few more years. Hayden Mirambell and his best friend, Frank Hyler. Before we get started, lets hear a bit of their life leading up to the current events, shall we?

Hayden and Frank had moved here a few years back from New Bark Town in Kanto with their moms, due to the fact that they had both lost their jobs there because of a freak fire incident. Unbeknownst to most, considering it hadn't been up for more than two, maybe three months at the most, but there was actually a pokemon center directly in the middle of New Bark. The reason of most people not actually knowing of the place was, of course, beacuse of said incident, and the fact that most people don't talk much about the matter, most of them not even wanting to. Both of their parents had previously worked in the poke' center in Goldenrod City, so over the years they had gained much needed experience in caring for wounded pokemon, wounded trainers as well occasionally. As soon as both of them had heard the news of the newly built poke' center, which was right in the very comfort of their home town, they had decided to switch over to the one in New Bark. They both hated leaving their children day after day, having to be so far away from them constantly, getting home at unforgiving hours of the night, never getting to spend much time together, it was hell for them. So when they heard of such an opportunity as this, there was no other choice of the matter. They had said their goodbyes and farewells and headed off to their hometown.

As soon as Hayden and Frank had recieved the news, they were absolutely ecstatic. They wanted nothing more then the comfort of being able to actually see their parents anytime they wanted to, for once. But their happiness of course...wasn't going to last forever, as disaster struck out of the blue, and no one was prepared for it...as this was the very moment their journey was truly starting to unfold.

**[Flashback]**

It was yet another beautiful day in the little town they had called home for the first ten years of their lives. The birds were chirping happily, the sun shining bright, flowers swaying gracefully in the cool breeze, even the locals' pokemon were having fun playing in such beautiful weather. Nothing could go wrong on such a gorgeous day as this, right...RIGHT?

"I cant believe our moms are really working right here in New Bark dude!" exclaimed Hayden.

"You realize that you have said that for the past month and a half right?" said Frank. "Its not gonna change Hayden, I can't see how you aren't used to the feeling yet!" Frank shouted playfully.

"I know that silly! But I just can't help being so happy about it!" Hayden said cheerfully.

"I know, and I do have to admit I am pretty happy about seeing my mom everyday, it's fantastic!" said Frank.

As the boys were busy playing in Frank's backyard they hadn't noticed the gathering of people in the middle of town. People were running out of the pokemon center coughing and panting heavily, and nobody could figure out why at first, until...

"FIRE!" shouted Tracy. (Tracy is Hayden's mom)

"A fire?" said Professor Elm, as he was running over to see what all the commotion was about.

"YES A FIRE! PLEASE DO SOMETHING PROFESSOR!" shouted Connie. (Connie is Frank's Mother)

"OH! Yes...uh..right away! I'll call the fire department immediately!" said Elm.

After Professor Elm had called the fire department, which was around five minutes or so ago, he realized that he had never gotten the reason as to why the fire had broken out in the first place. Then again...he never actually asked. Seeing that now would be as good a time as any to break the ice on the subject, he decided to figure it out.

"Soooo...how exactly did this happen?" said the Professor who was now turning his attention to nurse Joy.

"Well you see professor...umm...heh...well..." said nurse joy as she was trailing off.

"She doesn't listen that's what." Tracy said with a glare that could scare Giratina himself.

"I was just trying to help Tracy! I had no idea that charmander would've done what he did!" said Joy

"Did wh-" said Elm as he was interrupted.

"But she knew what needed to be done already Joy! She told you that we had it handled and you should have respected that!" said Connie.

"Um, girls please, lets not fig-" said Elm as he was interrupted yet again.

"I was just worried for the sake of the pokemon! I was only trying to help!" stated nurse Joy.

"Girls can we ple-" said Elm as he was interrupted once more.

"Well your 'worrying' just may have ruined the pokemon center! If you wouldn't be so stubborn all the t-" Tracy said as she was now interrupted.

Elm's face was getting redder and redder, to the point you'd swear he was about to explode like an Electrode.

"WOULD YOU GIRLS PLEASE STOP THE DAMN FIGHTING! JESUS I CANT THINK STRAIGHT WITH ALL THE YELLING!" shouted Elm.

"I-I'm sorry professor, you're right" said Connie.

"He's right, yelling isn't going to solve anything, I'm sorry nurse Joy" said Tracy.

"Look I uh..I'm sorry to you too Joy. I shouldn't have yelled like that" said Connie.

"It's okay you two, and I-I..I'm sorry that I..you know...that I didn't listen to you two. I knew that I should have, but I just care so much about the pokemon that I was afraid that it was so hurt that it might...i-it m-might.." said nurse Joy as small tears started to form in her eyes.

Both Connie and Tracy were hugging nurse Joy now, tears starting to form in their eyes as well. They both looked at each other before nodding and saying "We understand."

"You know, we both were afraid for the young pokemon as well" said Connie.

"But you have to learn to remain calm. Freaking out can only lead to disaster." said Tracy.

Nurse Joy just simply nodded, wiping her tears away.

"You're right, and I'm so very sorry that I didn't listen at the time. Truly I really am very sorry!" exclaimed Joy.

"Ok girls, I'm glad that you are all friends again...but can someone PLEASE tell me what happened now?" Elm asked.

"Oh..right." said Joy.

Tracy then began to explain everything "Sorry professor. Basically someone brought in their wounded Charmander today and, well..."

**[45 minutes ago]**

"Please, PLEASE...you have to help my Charmander!" said the man as he burst through the front doors.

"Calm down please sir, I understand you are worried but you need to calm down..please." said nurse Joy.

"I know I know, I'm sorry but I'm just so worried!" said the young man.

Tracy and Connie ran to the front desk when they heard the commotion, prepared for bad news.

"Alright sir what seems to be the problem?" asked Connie.

"My Charmander! I-It's my Charmander!" he said.

"Alright sir please tell us...what exactly happened?" asked Joy.

"Okay...okay...well, you see we were out in the woods taking our daily walk, when I let Charmander off behind a pair of bushes to do his business." he said

"Alright, what happened after that?" asked Tracy.

"He screamed! Then he came crawling out of the bush with barely any strength! Then out of the bush came two big spider looking pokemon...I-I dont know what they were but I'm assuming that they hurt him bad! Please, you have to help!" the man said.

"Alright sir but first, can you please explain what the pokemon looked like? We need an idea of what were dealing with here, ok?" said Tracy.

"Y-Yeah they were two big spider pokemon, t-they were pink and had these stripes around the back of them, please you gotta help him!" he said.

"Oh dear! Chansey!" said Nurse Joy.

"Chansey!" said the Chansey as it came down the hallway with the gurney.

"Chansey we need to get this one to the ER, STAT!" said Connie.

"Please, can you tell me whats wrong nurse?" said the man.

"Sir, if what you are telling us is accurate, your Charmander may have gotten hurt...possibly even bit by not one, but two Ariados." said Connie

"An Ariados?" the man asked.

"Yes, and an Ariados' bite is definitely not pretty, especially two bites. If he has Ariados' poison in him, we need to cure him of it immediately before it can take full effect." said Tracy.

"W-W...What happens if it takes full effect?" asked the man.

The three girls just looked at each other with saddened faces.

"Well...if it gets deep in his bloodstream and takes full effect, it would completely shut down his central nervous system, and being how young and small your Charmander is, there's a possibility that it could..." said Tracy as she was calmly cut off.

"Kill him" the man said with a look of pure sadness on his face.

"Im afraid so sir, but I promise you, we are going to do our best to prevent that from happening!" said Connie.

The three girls then rushed to the ER to begin the treatment, two Chansey at their side ready to be of assistance. After arriving, they lay down the Charmander on one of the beds in the room. The ER was huge, like BIG man, I guess you'd have to expect that though with all the trainers on the road battling nowadays, and with six pokemon per trainer there's no telling how many of them could be injured after a battle. Two, three, hell maybe even all six. Multiply that by all the traveling trainers and you've got quite a few injured pokemon! Perfect to have a room that size, fit for all those injured pokemon.

After they lay the Charmander on the bed it was time for the treatment. The events that happened next...were completely unexpected...

"Chansey hand me two bottles of antidote!" said Tracy.

"Chansey!" said Chansey as she ran to grab two bottles from the shelf.

"Thanks Chansey!" said Tracy as Chansey handed her the two bottles.

"Chans!" said Chansey with a smile.

"Alright Charmander this is gonna sting you a good bit, but I promise it's just the antidote killing off the poison ok? Please try your hardest to keep still little buddy, we only want to help you." said Tracy with a heartwarming smile.

The young Charmander tried his hardest to look at her, he then gave her a very weak "chaaar" as he tried to nod in agreement.

"Alright, here goes." said Tracy as she applied the antidote to Charmander's bites.

"Chaa-aaar" he said while wincing in pain, trying his hardest to keep still.

"I know buddy I know it hurts." said Connie who was trying to comfort the little fire pokemon.

"Alright Charmander that was great! you're doing a good job little buddy. Please try and stay still for this one, I'm sorry but this is going to hurt a little bit worse, ok?" said Tracy

Charmander did pretty well when Tracy sprayed the first bite, which was pretty small and only on his foot, therefor there wasnt much poison for the antidote to clear up there. However, his back was a much, much different story. The young pokemon had a huge gash on its back where the Ariados' bite was. Apparently when the Charmander got bit, it must have tried pulling itself away while the spider pokemon's fangs were still embedded in his back, thus making the wound five times worse, and also making the poison spread more effectively. This was not going to be fun for the little guy at all.

"Chansey, please turn him onto his stomach and hold down his arms...gently. Try to be careful please. He isn't going to be very happy about this one." Tracy said.

"Ch-char?" he said. The Charmander was probably thinking to itself about why they would need to hold him down for this one? Didn't he do just fine the first time around? What was so different this time around? He then quickly got his answer as the antidote was applied to his much more serious back wound.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!" he yelled in pain.

Charmander now was giving a little bit more resistance, well...a lot more actually, as he started kicking and squirming around. HARD.

"Chansey!" said Chansey as they tried to calm the little guy down.

"Ok the antidote is working! His poison is completely fading!" said Connie.

"Yes it is, but now there's another problem. He's in way too much pain because of the wound itself, he needs a potion immediately!" said Tracy

"You're right Trace. Joy! We need a bottle of standard potion please!" said Connie.

"CHAAR CHAAAAAR!' said the little Charmander as tears were swelling in his eyes.

"A standard potion? Are you serious Connie? Hes going to need something much stronger than that to heal a wound like that one!" said Joy.

"NO! He's way too young to handle something that strong Joy! Trust me on this one, I promise I know what I'm doing. The wound looks terrible, but for a pokemon of his age and size a standard potion would do more than enough for him, okay? Now please hurry up and hand me a potion!" said Tracy.

"Tracy I don't think that will be enough!" said Joy.

"Joy please just hurry up and give me the freaking potion! He's in a lot of pain!" said Tracy.

_"I don't know, I just don't think that will be enough for that little Charmander...wait! I know just what to do!" _Joy thought to herself.

"Alright fine! I'll get him a standard." Joy lied.

As Joy went over to the shelf she quickly put her idea to use. She took one standard potion, and one max potion off of the medicine shelf. She then completely emptied the contents of the standard potion into an empty beaker, then proceeded to dump the max potion into the standard bottle, then dumped the standard potion into the max potion bottle, which she now hid so they'd never accidentally grab the max potion bottle which contained the much weaker medicine come the time a larger and older pokemon may need it.

"There." Joy said to herself as she screwed the bottle's spray handle back on tightly. "This should do the trick." she whispered to herself.

"Joy, hurry please!" said Connie.

"Coming! I'm Coming" Joy shouted. "Here you go!" she said smiling to herself.

"Thank you nurse" said Tracy. "Alright now to just apply this med-" she was cut short as she sprayed the bottle on the Charmander, causing the little pokemon pain that he never even knew existed.

**"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! CH-CH-CHAAAAARMAAAAAANDERRRRRRR!" **The little pokemon yelled as if it was dying, as it was literally healing so fast that its wounds were completely closing up way too quickly, thus pulling his skin closer together, re-closing his wounds tightly.

"Tracy he shouldnt be screaming that much! Why? Why is he screaming that much!?" asked Connie.

"I don't know! But...look at his wounds, they're closing way too fast! Even for a pokemon his age and size, a standard potion shouldn't heal him that f-" Tracy said as she put two and two together.

Tracy then gave Joy a very serious look of anger. Joy knew she had been caught, she tried her hardest to think of an excuse.

"Oh my! I must have grabbed the wrong potion by accident! I'm sorry I didn't kn-" Joy was cut short.

"SON OF A BITCH! Joy I told you! I freaking told you to grab a standard potion because his body couldn't handle anything above that because of how young he is! God, did you think I was lying to you or something when I told you that? Cause I have been doing this for almost 13 years! I told you that I KNOW WHAT I AM DOING! And don't dare tell me you 'accidentally' grabbed shit, because we both know what you did! *Sigh* Just come clean Joy. What the hell did you really give to me?" Tracy asked trying to calm herself down.

Joy, knowing that she had clearly been found out, decided to come clean. "*Sigh* Alright. I swapped out a max potion with the standard. I poured the max potion into the bottle I just handed you, and the regular into the max potion bottle that the max potion that I just gave you came from. I'm sorry Tracy! I was only trying to help the pokemon, I didnt want it to die!" Joy cried.

"And it wasn't going to! After we gave it that antidote, the traces of poison were completely gone Joy!" stated Connie.

"It was only still in pain because of the wound itself reacting to the medicine! The antidote burns because of the alcohol in it, but only cures the poison, which is why he was STILL in pain. He wasn't dying! Just hurting! If you would have just handed me the standard potion like I had asked you to, yes it still would have burned a little more because of the higher alcohol and oxide contents, but it would have went away in 30 to 45 seconds at the most! But this? I have no idea how long this will hurt him Joy, his body isn't meant to handle the much higher contents of a potion that big! A max potion Joy! A freaking MAX POTION! What were you thinking!?" asked Tracy, obviously furious.

"I-I don't know. I just wanted to he-" Joy was then cut short by Charmander's yell.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" exclaimed Charmander.

"Chansey, please hold him down! And be gentle please!" said Connie.

"Chans-" Chansey was cut short by Charmander's flamethrower attack.

"CHAAAAR!" exclaimed Charmander as he let fire blaze out from his maw.

"DUCK" yelled Tracy.

As everyone ducked to get out of the way, Charmander's flame had hit (of all things) the shelf with the potions on it. As you may know, as said before, the potions contain alcoholic substances which happen to be EXTREMELY flammable. The shelf was completely engulfed in flames now, the wood that held the bottles was collapsing, bottles hitting the floor and breaking open, releasing more and more of the flammable liquid. It had quickly spread to the beds and was now covering the floors, something needed to be done quickly.

"SHIT! RUN!" yelled Tracy.

"You heard her! Everybody out the front doors! Hurry!" said Connie.

"Oh my! Chansey, grab Charmander and grab all the pokeballs from the back room! Hurry!" said Nurse Joy.

"Chansey!" both of the Chansey had said in unison whilst giving nurse Joy a salute.

After they had grabbed all the pokeballs from the back, including Charmander, who wasn't actually inside of one because of the fact that he was only there for about thirty minutes and didn't even have time to rest in one considering what had happened after the procedure, they had all finally ran to the front lobby.

The man who had owned the Charmander had seen the three girls and both of the Chansey bolting towards the front where he was, which confused him greatly.

"Umm excuse me ladies, what's wr-" he was then interrupted.

"CHANSEEEY!" yelled Chansey.

"Uhhh wh-GAHH!" the young man didn't even get to finish his sentence, when Chansey grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry sir! Your Charmander is all better but theres a fire! We have to go NOW!" said Tracy.

"A FIRE!?" exclaimed the man. "Charmander did YOU do this?" he asked his pokemon.

Before Charmander could speak, he was spoken for by Nurse Joy. "Yes but it isn't his fault! Don't blame him, I'll explain when we are all outside and safe!"

The man simply nodded and replied with a simple "Ok."

As they ran outside, coughing and wheezing from the smoke that was now filling the pokemon center, they had noticed the small crowd that had gathered in the front. Wondering how they had all known that something was up, they then looked back as the answer was revealed to them. The whole back of the building was covered by smoke, so much that you could barely see what was behind it.

The silence was finally broken when a random bystander had finally spoken up.

"What happened nurse is everything ok?" the lady asked.

"No! Not at all!" said Nurse Joy.

The lady was just about to ask what the problem was, when all of a sudden...

"FIRE!" shouted Tracy as she joined the other two girls outside.

**[Back to Flashback]**

"Ahh. I see" said the Professor. "And I take it that was the moment I had arrived?" he said.

"Yes it is Professor Elm" said Tracy.

"Hmm...I see" was his simple response.

"So...y-you mean I'm technically the reason that this happened? If I never would have let charmander out of my sight those stupid Ariados wouldn't have bit him and Charmander would have never had to-" the man was then interrupted.

"NO DONT SAY THAT!" said Nurse Joy.

"Sir I promise none of this is your fault. Your Charmander was in desperate need of treatment, and you brought him here just in the nick of time. I'd say that you're ultimately the one to thank here. You're basically his hero!" said Connie.

"Heh y-yeah, I guess you're right!" the man said while scratching the back of his head.

"I agree. Had it not been for you, your pokemon wouldn't even be here at all right now. You have both the nurses, and yourself to thank for this. Job well done girls!" said Elm.

"Thank you professor, but if you dont mind me asking...WHERE IS THE FIRE DEPT.!?" yelled Connie.

"DAHH! They should be on their way I called them only ten minutes ago!" said Elm.

Right as he had just said those words, faint sirens could finally be heard in the distance, and they were getting ever so closer by the minute.

"Ah well speak of the devil, I believe I can hear them now." said the Professor.

"I believe your right Professor, I can hear them too!" said Nurse Joy

Back in Frank's backyard, both of the boys were still having a great time. Hayden was swimming and telling jokes, while Frank was just getting a tan on the lounge chair. Just the usual backyard pool activities...but little did they know that their parade, was about to get completely rained on.

"Jeez Frank do you keep ice cubes in your pool all night or something? We've been swimming for almost an hour and I'm still freezing dude! And its like 100 degrees outside!" said Hayden

"Well, that's because you're a little baby. HAHAHA!" Frank said as he laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh you think that's funny? Alright then!" said Hayden as he got out of the pool.

"Uhh...what uh...what do you think you're doing?" Frank said as he noticed Hayden walking towards him.

"Grabbing another soda from the ice chest?" Hayden lied. "What else would I be doing? Hehe."

"Oh alright." Frank said as he returned his attention to getting his tan on.

_"Heh, I got him right where I want him now." _Hayden thought as he was now two feet away from Frank. He then made his way right behind the chair that Frank was sitting on, as he put his plan into motion.

"Chair flip!" Hayden exclaimed as he flipped the chair with ease, along with Frank on it, straight into the pool.

Although Hayden and Frank may have only been ten years of age, they were actually pretty strong for it. Ever since the age of eight they had gotten their parents to get them a weight bench with a few weights (not much since they WERE only ten). They were on it almost every other day since then, trying to build their strength up early before they eventually would become trainers and begin traveling, whenever that may be. They both were quite fit for their age all in all, which would definitely pay off when they did decide to become trainers.

"GAHH! You-" Frank was cut short as he was now underwater.

"Pahahaha! Thats what ya get smarty pants!" said Hayden

"Pff!" Frank was now spitting out the water that went in his mouth. "Aw dude! It went up my nose and everything, it burns! And Jesus its cold!" said Frank.

"Ohhhh! Who's the baby now tough guy! Haha!" laughed Hayden

"Yeah haha! I'll get you back though!" said Frank.

"Yeah we'll see abo-" Hayden then heard the sirens of something nearby. And they were continuing to get louder.

"Yeah you hearing that too dude?" asked Frank as he looked at Hayden right as he had heard it himself.

"Yeah, and it's getting...louder." said Hayden.

It was then at that moment that Hayden and Frank had started to notice the faint smell of...barbeque? Along with what seemed to be black smoke in the sky.

"Uhh Frank?" asked Hayden. "You seeing this?"

"Yeah, I am. Lets go check it out." said Frank.

"I agree, lets." Hayden nodded.

The boys then quickly dried off...well sort of...then proceeded to storm though the house and out of the front door, completely forgetting their shirts in the process, but who cares about that its hot outside right? They then noticed all of the commotion around the poke'center along with Professor Elm, and the people, and Nurse Joy and...FIRE?

"Oh my God dude! The poke'center!" said Frank.

"Fire!?" Hayden questioned "Why the heck is it on FIRE?!"

"Hurry dude lets go make sure everyone is alright!" said Frank

They both rushed over faster than a Pikachu downing a bottle of ketchup. Which is equivalent to like 7 miles an hour or something.

*Pant* *Pant* "Is everyone" *Pant* "Is everyone alright?" asked Frank.

Everyone then turned around to the two young boys who were now behind them. Hayden simply ignored this and walked straight up to the Professor, a person he was definitely familiar with.

"Um excuse me Professor?" asked Hayden "Do you know if our moms are okay?"

"Oh, well hello there guys! To answer your question Hayden..yes your parents are fine. They're right over there." said Elm as he pointed to the boys parents.

"Sweet! Thanks Prof!" said Hayden "C'mon Frank I see our moms."

"Awesome!" said Frank.

They then both ran up to their moms, who were still apparently unaware that they were even there, considering the fact that they were being absolutely bombarded with questions from the locals.

"MOM!" both of the boys yelled in unison.

"Frankie-bear?!" said Connie.

"Haydee-poo?!" exclaimed Tracy.

Professor Elm couldn't help but giggle at their remark, whereas Nurse Joy was absolutely in tears laughing.

"Oh my God that is so adorable!" said Joy

Frank and Hayden just looked at each other and sighed in defeat.

"Soooooo, this was a bad idea." said Frank.

"You already know it." said Hayden.

"Shoulda stayed in the pool, eh?" asked Frank.

'Uh-huh. Definitely." stated Hayden.

"Uh m-mom?" asked Frank. Could you maybe, y'know...not...call me that?"

"Y-Yeah um...same here mom." said Hayden.

"Oh! I'm sorry sweetheart! I know you boys are ten now but you're still both our babies!" said Tracy.

"Sheesh c'mon mom! I love you but seriously?" said Hayden.

"Aaaaaaanyways...what exactly happened here mom?" asked Frank.

"Oh! Right! Well you see..." Connie was about to speak when the fire dept. had finally arrived to the scene.

The firefighter had gotten out of the jeep, took one look at the fire and simply blew a whisle. Before anyone could even begin to ask what he did that for, a squad of at least ten, maybe fifteen Wartortle hopped out of the back of the jeep.

"Alright guys listen up!" said the firefighter "I want this fire put out immediately, do I make myself clear everyone?"

"WARTORTLE!" they all said in unison while giving their salute.

"Outstanding boys! Now lets get to work on this fire!" said the firefighter.

Immediately the Wartortle had all begun to put the fire out, and with all of them using their combined water gun attacks, the fire was put out in no more than a mere minute or two, leaving nothing but clouds of white steam rise from the building from the now doused flames.

"Great job guys!" said the firefighter. "Excellent job!"

"Wartortle!" they said once more in unison, giving their same salute as before.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, now that the problem has finally been dealt with, may I speak to someone who knows exactly just what happened here?" asked the firefighter.

"Yes sir, you may." Tracy stepped forward and spoke.

"Ah, and who do I have the pleasure of speaking to ma'am?" said the firefighter.

"Tracy" she said shaking his hand. "Tracy Mirambell. And this is my son Hayden." she then points to him.

"Hi there!" exclaimed Hayden.

Niether Hayden nor Frank were ever really the shy type, in fact they were the absolute opposite. You never had to worry about having to break the ice in awkward situations around either of them, they would make sure they had you covered on that. When meeting new people, they wouldn't even think of hesitating to introduce themselves, no matter how shy the other person would be. You could never really be shy for too long around either one of them anyway because of their completely random and spontaneous nature. They loved to make people laugh especially when they might need it the most, they'd give but never ask anything in return, if you needed to cry they would be the shoulder to do it on. They were two of the most selfless people you'd ever meet, and even though they may have only been ten years of age, almost everyone in the town was friends with the two of them, whether it was the children, teens, hell even most of the adults were close to them. They truly were something different, in a very good way. Believe me on that one.

"Well now, you certainly aren't the shy type are you?" the fireman chuckled.

"No he most certainly is not!" said Connie.

"I see! And who are you miss?" asked the fireman.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry! My name is Connie Hyler, and this is my son Frank!' she exclaimed.

"What's crackin?" Frank laughed.

"Nice to meet the four of you! I can see neither one of you two boys have too much of a problem expressing yourselves do you?" the fireman smiled.

"No sir!" they said in unison.

"Haha! That's great! I like that in a person!" said the fireman. 'I guess it's pretty easy to see that you two are friends, am I right?"

"Thats right!" said Hayden. "We've been best friends since the age of four."

"That's right! Sooooo what is your name sir?" asked Frank.

"AH! My sincere apologies, where are my manners?" said the fireman. "My name is Guy. Guy Stevens."

"Guy?" asked Frank. "Like...that's you're actual name?"

"That's right!" said Guy.

"Woah. That is too cool." said Frank.

"Why couldn't you name me Guy mom?" I wanna be named Guy!" said Hayden.

"*Sigh* You already have a name son. It's about ten years too late to change that now!" Tracy chuckled.

"Awwwwww mannnnnn." Hayden whined.

"Anyways miss I'm sorry for trailing off for so long, but...how did this exactly happen?" asked Guy.

"Oh! Right! Sorry..heh." Tracy scratched her head. "Well you see..."

About ten minutes later, Tracy had finally told Guy everything she had first told Professor Elm earlier, giving him almost perfect in depth details of the situation.

"*Whew*" Guy whistled. "Well that certainly is a...different situation than the standard stories I usually hear."

Guy then walked over to the man with the little pokemon, who apparently had caused the fire to his knowledge.

"And what might your name be, sir?" Guy asked extending his hand for a handshake.

"Oh, m-my name is Michael. Michael Ebson, sir." said Michael as he shook Guy's hand.

"A pleasure to make your aquaintance Michael." said Guy. "So...this little Charmander was the cause of this?" he asked.

"Char Char.." said the young fire pokemon, who was now staring at the ground, clearly dissapointed in himself. But the young pokemon's expression had completely changed when Guy had lifted his chin up and began to scratch it gently, lifting the Charmander's spirits.

"Hey hey now little guy, don't be upset! We all know that accidents happen. Some of them not able to be avoided, this just so happened to be one of them!" said Guy as he started to make the Charmander feel a tad better about himself. "The best part about this is that this young man got you here just in the nick of time, which in turn, saved your life little guy. All that matters is that nobody got hurt right? Everyone is a-ok, including you buddy!" he smiled "And we have these three ladies, and your trainer to thank for that."

"Char!" said the little guy, now very happy.

"Haha! That's the ticket!" said Guy. "Well ladies and gentlemen, our work here is done. Wartortle squad let's move out!" Just like that, they were gone as fast as the fire was put out.

Elm then stepped forward "Well, looks like Guy got here right in t-" There was then a very audible creaking noise.

"What...was that?" asked Tracy.

"The building!" shouted Michael. "The building is collapsing! Run!"

"Oh no.." said Tracy.

As everyone was running away from the scene, it was completely confirmed that the building was indeed falling apart. After about two minutes of everyone just staring in complete awe, watching the building crumble into the ground, it had finally become nothing more than a big heaping pile of rubble.

"Oh this is...this is just awful!" said Tracy. "I hope it wouldn't take too long to build another poke' center like this..."

"I uh...I wouldn't get my hopes too high on that happening Miss Tracy." said Michael.

"Huh? Why not?" she asked in confusion.

"Well you see, I was actually good friends with one of the contractors who actually helped build the place and...well you see..." he trailed off "They dont exactly...do their business in Johto anymore." he said.

"What do you mean by 'don't do their business'?" asked Tracy, now more confused than ever.

"Well, basically its like this...when they ran their business in Johto, they would travel anywhere where they were needed as long as it stayed within the region. Including coming all the way out here to New Bark. Although there may be a few other contractor businesses within the region, none would perform such a special task as making a long trip all the way over here, just to build a simple pokemon center, when there are already so many within the region already. There was something different about the people who built the pokemon center here, it was if they truly did not care about just simply making money off of their jobs buildings, but they actually...cared for the people that they built it for...cared for their happiness. Unlike the other businesses who clearly only care about their money and profits, it's extremely unlikely that they will make a trip to such a small town, for the fact that they would simply not make enough money off of building one here. Sadly." said Michael.

"So...we just need to get them back over here and..." Connie said, being cut off

"They run their business in Kanto now. I'm afraid they wont be coming back here anytime soon."

"Then its settled. We're screwed." said Nurse Joy

"I...I'm afraid so Nurse." he said.

"So basically what you are saying...is that we would have to be in Kanto to even have their services be of use?" asked Tracy.

"That's correct Miss." said Michael.

"Right...thank you for the information Michael. I believe I know what needs to be done." said Tracy

"I don't understand what your plan is, but if I helped in anyway then I am happy." he said. "Thank you again for saving my Charmander's life. You three will forever be our true heroes." he then turned around "Looks like it's back to Olivine City for us little buddy."

"Char Char!" the Charmander happily nodded.

Michael then began walking out of town after saying his brief goodbyes and waving to the people of new bark.

"Thanks again!" he yelled before quickly disappearing into the distance.

**[Later That Night]**

*Knock* *Knock* There was a light knock at the front door of Tracy's house.

"Coming!" Tracy yelled out. _"That must be Joy and Connie"_ she thought.

She then opened the door to reveal the two ladies standing in front of it.

"Hey girls, glad you could make it, Please! Come in!" Tracy said.

"Alrighty" said Connie.

Joy just simply nodded in agreement.

After Tracy had run to the kitchen to fetch a cup of tea for the three of them, they all simply sat in silence on the couch for what seemed like an hour, having some sort of awkward staring contest with each other, neither Joy nor Connie even knowing of the reason that Tracy had actually called them over at such a time as this.

Connie had finally decided to break the awkward silence. "Soooooo...what umm...what exactly did you need from us Trace?"

Joy looked just as confused as Connie did, so she decided to question Tracy as well. "Yeeeeeaaahh, I'm a little curious too. Is this bad or good news Tracy?"

"Well...it's a little bit of both girls. Which one would you rather hear first?" Tracy was finally ready to spill the beans.

Both Joy and Connie looked to one another and nodded, they then both spoke in unison. "Good news first!"

Tracy had already figured that they would end up choosing the good news over the bad anyway, so she was already ready to answer immediately. "Well girls, as you know we are now jobless. But I think I've managed to come up with a way that we can get another one, but it may not be easy for us to cope with..."

Joy now had a worried look on her face. "Well what's the bad news then?" she asked.

Tracy looked down at the ground and took a deep breath "...We would have to move to Kanto to do it."

Connie now looked very awestruck "I-Im sorry it almost sounded like you said that we needed to MOVE to Kan-"

Tracy then looked up, obviously upset as well being that this was the only choice in the matter at hand. "It's exactly what I said, and believe me Connie, I'm not very ecstatic about it either."

"Can we honestly not work anywhere in all of Johto? I'm sure some of the poke' centers would hire us if we just try." said Joy

Tracy now stood up and spoke a little louder than before. She couldn't stand the thought of them working that far away from their kids again, not after they just settled with getting used to spending time with them everyday. "And what? Go back to being away from our kids again? Uh-Uh. Not again, not for me."

"Tracy's right." Connie was now agreeing, seeing that she held a good point. "I don't think I could handle being that far away from Frank again everyday." Small tears were starting to form in her eyes. "But that still doesn't explain how moving to Kanto would be a better descision. Where exactly would we move to anyway?"

"It's a small town called Pallet. It would be our best bet for what needs to be done." said Tracy

"Pallet Town!?" Connie was now a little more easygoing, albeit a bit excited about the situation for some reason all of a sudden.

"Uhhh...Yes why?" asked Tracy.

"I know where that is! My sisters friend Delia lives there!" Connie shouted now excited. "At least we know now that we have someone that I know living there at least."

"That could be a good thing...but that still doesnt explain how this is going to keep you two close to your children Tracy, the closest city to Pallet with a poke' center is in Viridian City. And it's roughly two hours away!" said Joy

"Oh my! Tracy that's still too far from the kids if you ask me!" Connie said now getting a tad upset again.

"It's fine...because that isn't where we will be working." Tracy now had a large smirk on her face. "You remember earlier when I said that I knew how we could get another job, though it wouldn't be easy?"

"Uh-huh" said Joy.

"Yes what about it?" asked Connie.

"Well...what if I told the two of you that I contacted the people who built the pokemon center here, to see if they would be willing to build one in Pallet Town if we could come up with the money to pay for it...to open it up in our name?" Tracy was now smiling harder than ever.

"Oh. My. God...Tracy that's a wonderful idea!" Connie was now jumping for joy. "But how much would it cost us?"

"277,000 poke'." Tracy said with a smile.

"Wait wait wait...how the hell are we going to come up with that kind of money?!" Joy blurted.

"Well Connie and I have been saving for quite some time now, for situations such as this. So trust me when I say...we are a-ok!" Tracy said giving a thumbs up and a wink.

"Then...I don't see how you can say this isn't going to be easy then? Seems to me like you have it all covered." said Joy

"Well, it isn't going to be easy this time because this pokemon center will actually belong to us. It's a much greater responsibility to run one AND work there, rather than just simply working there! But I know the three of us can do this if we really put our hearts in it!" Tracy stated.

"Then it's settled!" exclaimed Connie. "But now comes the hard part...telling the kids...I dont know if I have the heart to do that!"

"Don't worry, we can all tell them tomorrow morning together. As for now lets celebrate!" Tracy said as she grabbed a bottle of pinot grigio and three wine glasses from the wine cabinet, and proceeded to pour a small amount into each of them.

"Oh don't mind if I do!" Joy said, taking the wine glass into her hands.

"Count me in!" said Connie as she grabbed her glass as well.

"Girls...to what will hopefully be a very bright future to the three of us!" Tracy said raising her glass for a toast.

"Hear hear!" They all shouted in unison.

**[The Next Day]**

"But moooooom I dont wanna move!" said Frank.

Hayden had a very angry look on his face. "This is just fantastic. I've never been happier in my life." he said sarchastically.

They were all packed and ready to head out, but Hayden and Frank weren't exactly seeing eye to eye with their parents idea. As they continued to argue with each other, Professor Elm had made his way over to them.

"Uh...excuse me ladies, I don't mean to interupt yo-"

"Hayden it's the only choice we have! Both of you have to understand that!" said Tracy.

Connie had decided to step in and back her up. "Trust us boys, if there were an easier descision we would have taken that path in a heartbeat!"

Elm had now realised that this was a terrible time, but felt that it would be that last chance to say what he had to say. "Um excuse me...guys?"

"I'm sure the construction people could just build another one here, if they can do it over there!" said Frank.

"I agree!" said Hayden

"Uhh..guys." Elm began getting a little impatient now.

"We already told you that they can't do that honey, they dont work in the area anymore. I know it's hard for the both of you to understand, but please...try to be happy about this ok?" said Tracy.

"Hmph...fine..." Hayden said.

"Umm...guys? I uh..I really need to speak with the both of your sons!" Elm said now a little more calm since the fighting had died down.

"Y-You wanna talk to us?" asked Frank.

"What's going on Professor Elm?" asked Connie.

"Ah...yes well...you see, I actually have a bit of a...parting gift for the both of them." Elm said as he opened the small briefcase, revealing three pokeballs with two pokedex on the side. "You see, with the both of them being old enough to have their trainers licenses...I've decided to give them each theirs, as well as their pokedex with of course...their choice of one starting pokemon."

"Woah.. I mean...that's awesome Professor, but...we didn't want to start our pokemon journey at this age, remember?" said Hayden.

Elm then smiled "Ah! Which is exactly why you don't actually have to just yet. I am just simply giving you all the necessary things that you will need to become a trainer now, that way whenever you are officially ready...you will already be set!"

"Whoa...thanks a lot Professor!" said Frank.

"Well, in that case...you're the best!" Hayden was now practically jumping for joy.

"You're both very welcome! Now, here are your pokedexes and your licenses...now who will go first in choosing their pokemon?" he asked.

Frank was getting a bit nervous now. "Uh..you can go first Hayden."

"O-Oh, um...me? Well okay then...I'll take the middle one I guess Professor." Hayden didn't really know what he was even choosing, though he was willing to accept whatever he would get regardless.

"Ah! good choice, that would be Cyndaquil, the fire type!" said Elm.

"Awww yeeeahh! Sweet!" Hayden was quite pleased with his choice, considering fire types were always kinda his thing.

Frank honestly had no idea what he was going to get. "Alright and I'll take the one on the right!'

"Nice pick Frank! That would be Totodile, the water type." said Elm.

"Awesome!" Frank was quite happy with his choice as well.

Both of them had then decided to open their pokeballs to meet their new pokemon, although it took them a minute or so to actually figure out that there was a button on the front to actually open it.

"Alright, come on out Cyndaquil!" Hayden said as opened the pokeball.

Frank then did the same. "Let's go Totodile!"

A red flash of light then shot out from their pokeballs, revealing both of the young trainers' newly acquired pokemon. Both of them seemed quite happy to meet their new trainers.

"Quil Cyndaquil!"

"Totodile!"

They both then decided to introduce themselves. "Hi! my name is Hayden and I'm gonna be your trainer Cyndaquil!" said Hayden. "And I'm Frank! I'm gonna be your trainer Totodile!"

Both pokemon were almost jumping for joy, now running around and playing with the young trainers. It was definitely a great sight to see for both of their moms, who were almost in tears now.

"*Sigh* They're growing up so fast, aren't they Tracy?" asked Connie.

Tracy simply nodded her head and smiled at Connie's remark, now turning her attention to the Professor. "Well Professor Elm..I guess now would be as good a time as any for us to say goodbye, seeing as the kids are in a good mood for the time being...we're all gonna miss you Professor! And thanks again for what you did for them, I'm sure it means the world to the both of them!"

Elm then smiled and nodded. "Well I'm glad I could be of service. It was the least I could do for them before you head out. Oh and ladies?...Do keep in touch from time to time will you?"

Tracy smiled and chucked at his remark. "Sure thing Professor. Take care!"

They all proceeded to get in the car and begin to drive away from their hometown, both Hayden and Frank were waving out the back window to Elm as they drove off, until he and the town became nothing but a small speck in the distance. With a new home and a new future to look forward to, they all headed off to their new life in Kanto.

"*Sigh* I sure am gonna miss those two kids. Im sure they will make great trainers someday...I just wish I could be there to see it all happen." A single tear then fell down his cheek, into the dirt beneath where he stand.

**Alright peeps! Well that was my first chapter for my first ever fanfic, and I'm hoping that you enjoyed it as much as I actually enjoyed writing it! As said before, please, no hate comments or any of that nonsense. Please R&R and let me know what you think along the way! It'll only help me to improve my work! Thanks a bunch! I'll hopefully see you guys in the next chapter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright...so I know that Hayden and Frank are the main characters and all, and I know they didn't get much dialogue in the first chapter, but from here on out they will be talking a lot throught the story like they should! So without further adieu, here is chapter two! (Totally meant for that to rhyme XD) **

Ch.2:The Journey Begins

**[5 Years Later]**

-In Haydens House-

"I can't believe we're gonna be 16 in a month dude! I feel so old." Frank laughed.

"I can't believe it's already been five years since we moved here!" said Hayden.

"And I still can't believe it's not butter!" Frank said jokingly.

"Oh my God shut up dude! You're so stupid hahahaha!" They were both laughing pretty hard now, as they always did at each others humor, that other people never seemed to really get for some reason.

Hayden walked over to the fridge. "You want a soda bro? We got sprite, of course."

Frank looked away from the tv and over to Hayden. "You already know it. Toss it over dude."

Hayden gave the can a swift underhand toss, to which Frank caught with ease.

Hayden then threw both his arms in the air like some sort of victory pose. "Ohhhhh boss mode!"

Frank then did the same after the catch, which was only from about six feet away so it wasn't even THAT impressive. "Yolo!"

"Haha shutup man, that word is so stupid and overused." Hayden chuckled.

Frank then had a large smirk across his face "Which is the exact reason I said it! Hahaha!"

Hayden just shook his head. "Ehh, I've dealt with it for five years so It doesn't come as new to me heh. Anyway man we should totally go-"

*Knock* *Knock* A knock was heard at the front door.

Hayden hurried to the door with his wallet in hand. "Awwww yeah I bet that's the pizza!"

"Sweet! Im hungry as hell man!" said Frank.

Hayden then opened the door, revealing the pizza guy with their lunch. A large pan pizza with extra pepperoni and bacon on it. "Hello sir, that'll be 16.50" he said.

Hayden pulled out twenty poke' and handed it to the man. "Alright thanks man, and keep the change."

The man nodded and smiled, handing him the pizza. "Whoa, thanks alot sir!" He then got back in his car and headed out.

Hayden and Frank walked to the kitchen table to open the box of pizza, the aroma completely intoxicating them in some wierd way, causing them to almost drool over it.

"Oh God I effing love pan pizza, get in muh belly!" Hayden said, talking to the four slices of pizza that he grabbed.

"This pizza is about to get...DE-STROYED." said Frank as he grabbed the other four slices.

After about five minutes, they had both scarfed down the pizza with relative ease. Hell, they could probably join a friggin speed eating competition if they wanted to.

"Ohhh man I'm full" Frank said as he patted his stomach. "Time to burn this shit off bro!"

Hayden then remembered what he was going to say earlier when the pizza guy had knocked on the door. "Oh yeah! I was gonna say earlier...we should go outside and skate. It'd be a great time to let our pokemon get some fresh air too."

"Yeah, I'm definitely down dude. Let's do this." said Frank as he grabbed his skateboard.

"Let's." said Hayden as he grabbed his.

If there was one thing they both enjoyed doing...it was defintely skateboarding. It was both of their favorite hobby, alongside Hayden playing guitar and Frank playing the drums, they'd choose skateboarding over playing music any day.

They had been skating outside for around an hour now, and were still both going at it. Cyndaquil and Totodile were just playing around, wrestling each other in the garden.

"Swag flip!" said Hayden.

"What the hell was that? You can't just make up moves and give them a stupid name like that in a game of skate!" said Frank.

Hayden just smiled "Haha, yeah I know, but it just felt right you know?"

"Ha, yeah whatever you say man." Frank then turned his head towards the road that leads to and from Viridian City. "You know dude...I been thinking about something a lot lately."

Hayden looked at Frank, anxious to hear what he had to say. "What's on your mind sweetheart?" Hayden said in a sarchastic tone, trying to sound like Frank's mom.

"...You're an idiot." He simply said. "Ha, but seriously dude I've been thinking about starting our pokemon journey. Like SOON."

Hayden began to give it some thought for a while, then decided that it WAS a pretty good idea since they were almost 16 anyway. "You know what? That's not a bad idea. I think we're ready for it dude...I say we head out tomorrow!"

Frank was pretty ecstatic now after seeing how Hayden had agreed with him. "Hell yeah! Go big or go home right? Haha!...Aww but wait dude...that means we gotta tell our moms."

"Oh...Right. Damn, that's not gonna be easy seeing my mom cry, and you KNOW they probably both will." said Hayden.

"Yeah, you're right...but we have to tell them dude, no matter how hard its gonna be." Frank was pretty bummed knowing that their moms would probably get upset.

"I'm sure that they are gonna be sorta happy too though, I mean...they had to know that the day we leave would come eventually right? I'm sure they had to at least somewhat prepare themselves! I mean come on, we're almost 16! That's almost six years past when trainers usually start based on what Professor Elm used to tell us." said Hayden.

"Yeah, I guess you're right dude. Yeah...Yeah! Haha! This is gonna be so epic!" said Frank as he and Hayden fistbumped.

"You already know it bro! I'm pretty excited, not even gonna lie about that." Hayden said as he had finally caught attention of Cyndaquil and Totodile wrestling..IN HIS MOM'S GARDEN!? "Ohhh no! Come on Cyndaquil, yall get outta there! My mom is gonna kill me if yall mess up her stupid flowers!"

"Quiiiil..." he said, his head now hanging low in sadness.

"Hey, hey come on little buddy" Hayden picked Cyndaquil up in his arms, giving his head a playful noogie. "You know I can't be mad at you for very long!"

Cyndaquil was now quite content. "Cyndaquil!" he said with a smile.

After picking Cyndaquil, he and Frank had both turned toward the road they had laid eyes on before.

"Just think dude...tomorrow, were gonna be taking that road and heading on an epic journey..." said Hayden.

"Because we are epic! Thus it will automatically be EPIIIIIC!" said Frank.

"HA! YES!" Hayden said as he and Frank jumped in the air effectively high fiving each other loudly.

After they had done so, a blur started to form in the distance. It started very small, but began to grow bigger, indicating that it was obviously getting closer. After about a minute, it started to become a bit clearer to them.

"Is that...People?" asked Frank.

"Yeah I think it is dude...I know it sounds weird, but that kid in the middle of em...looks strangely familiar. Hayden was now squinting his eyes, blocking the sun out with his hand.

"Yeah, and whats even crazier is that it almost looks like...no way..." Frank and Hayden were both in awe when they figured out who it was.

**Oh noes! Dem cliffhangers! Haha, well here is chapter two for you guys. I'm actually pretty surprised that I was able to even get to this one today, although it is quite a bit shorter than the first one! I actually had wanted the first one to be a lot shorter than it came out to be...but I had alot to explain in it, so oh well!**

**As always, Please R&R and let me know how I'm doing! It's greatly appreciated :D**

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Awwww yeeeah time for the third chapter! Just wanna say thanks to the people who have reviewed so far and some who have even favorited the story and I. Like whoa, I never expected these things to happen at all...but I shall continue to try my best to make you guys happy! Anyways, let's get on with it before I start babbling about things that don't make sense! Enjoy :D**

Ch.3: The Journey Begins Pt.2

"Holy crap dude, that's-"

"Ash?!" Frank quickly interrupted Hayden in excitement.

The young boy had turned around when hearing that name called out, revealing that it indeed, was Ash.

"Woah, no way! What's up guys!" Ash said with a smile, after seeing his two friends. After all, it had been almost five years since they had even seen or spoken to each other.

The three of them had exchanged their handshakes while Ash's other friends that were apparently traveling with him, were just standing there politely smiling...except for two of the girls in particular...who were both just completely eyeing Frank and Hayden up and down. They both had blushed a bit when they had realized that the two boys had actually caught attention of them being stared at, although they just shrugged it off before they began to question Ash a bit out of curiosity of what he had actually been up to.

"So Ash its been forever man! Where have you been to so far? Ever made it out past Johto?" asked Hayden.

Frank decided to chip in as well. "Yeah dude, what's it like to travel?"

Ash was confused a bit at first at why Frank had asked him what travelling felt like. Shouldn't they know? "Well yeah I've been pretty far out past that but...have you guys never actually started your pokemon journey yet?!"

"Nope! But the funny thing is we literally were just about to...like..tomorrow!" said Hayden.

"Well in that case...awesome! That's great guys! Hey, how about you two join all of us at my mom's house tonight? She wanted to make a big dinner to celebrate the fact that me and my friends here are all gonna be staying here in Pallet for a little while, you know, just to take a load off from all the traveling...sorta like a mini vacation almost haha! So...whaddaya say guys?" Ash asked them.

"That sounds like a plan to me man!" said Hayden.

Frank had completely agreed, and nodded. "You can count on us being there bro!"

"Awesome! Just come over say...around seven alright? That should be more than enough time for my mom to have everything ready, and I'm sure she wouldn't mind making a little bit extra for you guys!...Oh! And before I go, I almost forgot to introduce you two to my friends here! Hayden...Frank, this is Brock, Misty, May and Dawn." he said as he pointed to each of them as he called their names.

May and Dawn were the two who had each been staring at Hayden and Frank. May at Frank, and Dawn at Hayden.

_"So Dawn and May eh? Wonder why they were staring at the two of us?" _Hayden thought to himself. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you." he said as he shook all of their hands, Dawn blushed harshly when he got around to shaking hers.

"Same here goes for me!" Frank said as he did the same, May giving off a very similar reaction as Dawn did for Hayden.

"Sweet! Now that we got that out of the way, I gotta get to seeing my mom! But we'll all have more time later to get better acquainted. See you guys tonight!" Ash said as he fist bumped his two good friends.

"Yeah man see you tonight!" Hayden then turned his attention to Frank. "Well, since we have about two and a half hours before we head to Ash's house, we should go jam out dude! It's been like a week since I touched my guitar anyway and I already miss playing it."

"Yeah I definitely agree. It seems like it's been longer than that since we played anything, and I don't like that feeling!" Frank said jokingly. "Let's do it dude."

"Woah! You guys play!?" May asked.

"Oh yes we do! Also I sing, and Hayden screams when we play any screamo songs, which is good because I sure as hell can't do it haha." said Frank.

"And you know that I can't sing for crap, which is why I scream. So we make the perfect pair when it comes to playing music!" Hayden said proudly.

Dawn had overheard the three talking, and since she had loved listening to music, she figured it couldn't hurt to ask."Uhhm well...m-m...mind if May and I uh y'know...I mean would it be ok for us t-to..to-"

May then covered her best friend's mouth before she could really embarass herself, which she was clearly already doing. "Uhhhh...hehehe, I think what she's trying to say is...would you mind if the two of us...came to listen to you play?"

Frank and Hayden just looked at each other, a bit nervous for once, considering they had never actually played in front of anyone before. ESPECIALLY girls.

"Uhhh...I mean...Sure?" Hayden said almost regretting it when he thought to himself. _"Oh man I've never played...or especially screamed in front of anyone before except for Frank! What if we like...mess up or they dont like it or something? Wonder if he feels the same way?" _Hayden then turned to his best friend, to see that his hands were cleary shaking a bit, indicating that Frank was obviously just as nervous as he was. _"Guess that answers my question."_

"R-really? That's...uh...that's great! Dawn and I are just gonna go with Ash real quick to say hi to his mom, and we should be over in no longer that ten minutes...is that okay with you two?" May asked.

"Yeah...s-sure." Frank said, albeit a bit nervously.

"Great! It's a date!" Dawn just paused after realizing what she had just said. "Oh no, I-I didn't mean like...like a date-date I..It's just like a figure of speech like...*sigh* I'm gonna shut up now."

Hayden couldn't help but chuckle at what she had said. "Don't worry I knew what you meant, we'll see you girls in a bit!"

"See you there!" said May.

Frank and Hayden waved as they walked back to his house.

-Hayden's House-

Frank was rapidly pacing back and forth now. "Ho-ly...crap. Dude im not sure if I can do this, I mean...I've never played drums or sang in front of anyone except for you! Like...I could care less if its a dude or a chick that we play in front of because that isn't what bothers me, I'd be just as nervous regardless. It's just that...that-"

"That the both of them were extremely cute, and that they were practically eyeing us the entire time?" Hayden finished.

Frank nodded. "Yeah. Something a bit like that. I know it's weird, but I think I'm nervous because...I don't want my singing to like...sound bad and dissappoint them? If that makes any sense to you."

"Yeah dude I completely understand what you're saying. I think that's what's bothering me so much too. It's like...what if when I'm screaming...it doesn't sound good to them? Or maybe...what if they don't like screamo at all? So like...would it just automatically sound bad to them?" Hayden was now pacing as well.

"I don't know man...maybe we're both just going about this the wrong way y'know? I mean, we could always just play something that doesn't involve singing maybe? Like just make it up as we go along like we usually do when we just randomly jam out without singing?" Frank suggested.

"Yeah...yeah maybe we could do something like that! I'm not all that much nervous to play in front of them, as much as singing in front of them. But I still am nervous nonetheless...crap what the hell are we gonna do dude, we need to calm down before one of us ends up passing out or something!" said Hayden.

Frank inhaled deeply, and breathed out slowly as Hayden did the same. "Yeah. You're right dude we got this!"

Hayden nodded. "Yeah..you're right we got this!"

*Knock* *Knock* A light knock was at the front door.

Hayden froze, his smile had faded just as quickly as it came. "Holy shit man I don't got this!"

Frank reassured his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Dude it's gonna be fine, just...just calm down and open the door. I'm nervous too but, it's now or never..."

Hayden agreed. "Alright...*whew* mind over matter right?"

Frank just nodded. Hayden then walked towards the front door, and proceeded to open it slowly, his palms beginning to sweat a bit, as he saw the two girls from earlier standing right in front of them.

May smiled and gave a slight wave, mainly focusing her attention on Frank, although she was definitely trying to hide it. "Sup guys?"

Dawn on the other hand was too shy to even look at Hayden, and instead was looking at the ground while fiddling with her hands. "H-hey Hayden."

Hayden kept his composure the absolute best that he could, in an attempt not to completely embarass himself and Frank. "What's up girls? Please! Come in!" _"Jesus, this is gonna be a tough one." _he thought to himself.

"Thanks Hayden. Sooooo...you guys gonna show us what ya got or what?" May said jokingly.

"S-Sure uhhh...right this way ladies!" Frank said nervously.

-In The Music Room-

Hayden was fidgeting with his guitar, nervously sliding the guitar strap around his neck after a try or two, while Frank was scrounging around his drum bag for a pair of drumsticks. After they had finally set everything up and turned the guitar amp and microphones on, they were finally ready to play...kinda.

Hayden just stood in awkward silence for a bit, after realizing that he and Frank didn't even get a chance to talk about what they were gonna play. Guess there was only one way to go now. "S-So...ummm...you girls have any suggestions on what you might want us to play?" he asked.

Although May and Dawn listened to a bit of everything (Well actually May just listened to whatever Dawn did) Dawn was actually the one who's life basically revolved around music. She absolutely loved it, and knew quite a wide variety of bands, and songs of course.

"Ummm...well...I know how you guys said you liked screamo sooo..." said Dawn.

Hayden thought to himself. _"Oh shit...shes totally gonna pick a screamo song! Gahh! I was hoping to avoid this..." _

_"Oh no..please don't please don't please don't!" _Frank repeated in his head.

"Do you guys know any blessthefall songs?" she asked.

_"Damn" _Hayden thought. "Uhh, yeah we do actually. I-It's one of our favorite bands."

"Awesome! Do you guys know how to play 'Could Tell A Love'?" she said with a smile.

_"Whoa...great choice Dawn." _Frank had thought. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all? "That actually just so happens to be our favorite song to play by them." he said.

"Awesome, so let's hear it boys!" May was now very anxious to hear them.

"Alright...you girls ready?" asked Frank.

"Ready!" they both said while giving a thumbs up.

"Alright Frank...shall you do the honors of giving a four count?" asked Hayden.

He nodded towards him. "It would be my pleasure, good sir." he said in a jokingly gentleman-like tone. "One, two...One two three four!"

(You guys should go listen to the song while reading the next part, blessthefall is amazing :D. And it would give you a much better idea on what Hayden and Frank actually sounded like while singing it!)

Hayden then began playing the lead guitar intro, after which Frank began to sing...

**[Frank Singing 1st Verse]**

_Well heeere gooo,_

_My big plans,_

_To build up this fortress into the clooouds,_

_It's maaade uuuup, of my looove_

_And my heart and my blood_

_We'll make it out._

**[Hayden Screaming 2nd Verse]**

_Can I staaaaand, with the weight of the wooooorld? [x3]_

_Here I staaaand, with the weight of the woooooorld! Ohhhh!_

Dawn and May were already completely awestruck at the way they both were playing the song. It was almost...too good. They almost couldn't believe that what they were hearing was even really them.

Dawn just stared directly at Hayden when he would scream. _"Ho...ly...crap that's hot." _she thought.

"They're...incredible!" said May

**[Frank Singing 3rd Verse]**

_And this is all I've got_

_I'll make it now or noooot_

**[Hayden Screaming Backup Vocals]**

_It's made! Up! Of my, Looove!_

**[Back To Frank]**

_I've fought so hard to faade,_

_Our lives are meant to maaaake_

**[Aaaaand Hayden Again]**

_It's made! Up! Of my, Looove!_

_Maaaade! Up! Of my, Looove!_

_That's how it goes, it goes!_

**[Frank 1st Verse Again]**

_Well here goooo,_

_My big plaaaans,_

_To build up this fortress into the clooouds!_

_It's made uuuuup, of my looove,_

_And my heart and my blood,_

_We'll make it ouuut!_

**[Frank Breakdown Vocals]**

_I won't fall down. My heart. Still. Pounds. I'm bre-athing now. I won't fall down_

_I won't fall down. My heart. Still. Pounds. I'm bre-athing now. I won't fall-_

**[Hayden Breakdown Scream]**

_Doooown! I won't fall down! I won't. Stop. Noooow! I'm bre-athing now! I won't fall doooooown!_

_I won't fall down! I won't. Stop. Noooow! I'm bre-athing now! I won't fall down..._

**[Frank End Verse]**

_Well here goooo,_

_My big plaaaans,_

_To build up this fortress into the clooouds!_

_It's made uuuuup, of my looove,_

_And my blood and my heart,_

_We'll make it ouuut_

_We'll make it ouuut_

_We'll make it ouuut_

_We'll make it ouuut_

_We'll make it ouuuuuuut!_

_We'll make it, our love out_

_You're not the only one!_

When they had finished the song, they had both looked up to May and Dawn, who were absolutely speechless. It was pretty awkward for Hayden and Frank, because they had no idea whether it was a good or a bad thing. Until...

"Ummm girls are yo-OOF" Hayden suddenly was engulfed in a tight hug from Dawn, as was Frank from May.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! That! Was! AWESOME!" Dawn said as she had finally decided to let Hayden breathe. "I was not prepared for any of that! You guys are freakin amazing!"

"I completely agree!" May had finally let Frank go as well.

"Well! Uh thanks!...Alot! That really means alot to the both of us!" said Frank

Hayden was now completely relieved of any nervous feeling he had felt before, it seemed Dawn was as well. "Yeah it definitely makes me feel better about myself! Thanks girls!" he said

"Well anyway guys, we should probably start heading back to Ash's house. We told them we'd only take about five minute, but we've been here for almost half an hour heh." May said nervously as she scratched the back of her neck.

"Sure thing ladies. We'll see the two of you in a little while then?" asked Hayden.

"Sure thing!" Dawn replied. "See you guys soon!"

"Yep! We will definitely be there!" said Frank.

Right as he and Hayden started to turn around, May and Dawn had one more thing in store before they'd leave.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot guys!" said Dawn.

"Uh what's up?" Hayden said as he and Frank both turned back around.

"Something wrong gir-" Frank was completely cut short when May had decided to kiss him on the cheek, as well as Dawn doing the same to Hayden. It was almost as if...as if they planned for this to happen.

"See you guys later." May said as they both gave the boys a wink, before shutting the door.

There was complete silence now. It was so silent, you'd swear you could hear a sweat drop hit the floor. Both of them just stood there for a good minute, their brains still trying to calculate what had just occured.

Frank was the first to break the silence. "Uhhh...Hayden?...What the hell just happened?"

"They...they kissed us. Why...wh-why did they kiss us?" Hayden's face was now completely red. "Dude...you don't suppose that they...like us? Do you?"

"Nah no way man, they just met us! Maybe they're just super friendly...or something like that? I don't know...I mean maybe that could be it?" Frank tried his hardest to come up with a reason for the situation.

Hayden just nodded. "Yeah. That seems like the most logical thing I guess. So well go with that!"

"Iiiiiiis that your final answer?" Frank said jokingly. "Aaaaand survey says...ding ding ding! Hahaha!"

After sharing a good laugh, they both had decided to just let what had happened not bother them too much. Frank had fist bumped Hayden before leaving to his house to shower, Hayden walking into his bathroom to do the same.

**[Later That Night]**

"Jeez Miss Ketchum, this food is absolutely fantastic!" Frank said as he whoofed down another fork full of spaghetti.

If there was one thing Hayden and Frank could eat tons of, beside pizza...it would most definitely be spaghetti.

"Oh yah...Mmm...I agree Miss Delia this is great!" Hayden said with a mouthful of food.

"Told you that they would like it mom! They'll eat anything!" Ash laughed.

"Well I'm glad they like it!" she said with a smile.

Ash was sitting next to Misty, with Brock on the other side of him who sat next to Delia. Both Hayden and Frank's parents were sitting on the barstools at the bar...and Im pretty sure you could guess where May and Dawn had decided to sit. Although Frank and Hayden were a tad nervous with the two girls so close to the two of them, because of the earlier happenings.

"Soooooo...you two gonna tell your moms tonight about yall journey?" Ash said.

Frank had almost choked on his food. "Ack! *Cough* *Cough*...DUDE! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO BRING THAT UP!"

"What journey?" said Connie.

"Uhhh...what are you talking about? Oh the journey! No Ash meant the journey to the pokemart for some groceries and stuff!" Frank lied.

"Frank...Hayden...come on seriously. What are you two not telling us?" asked Tracy.

Hayden knew that they had been found out, so there was no point in even trying to drag it out anymore. "*Sigh* Alright. Frank and I have finally decided that it would be a good time to start our pokemon journey...like tomorrow."

"Wow...that's uh...pretty short notice. Are you two sure that it's what you really want?" Tracy asked.

Hayden nodded. "Well...I mean yeah mom. We're almost sixteen anyway, we can't wait forever you know. Ash started when he was ten, so that already makes us almost six years late from when most people start...so sure why not? We can handle it, and I think that we are totally ready for it!"

"I know I'm ready!" Frank added on.

"Well...if you boys think that you're ready then I see no problem with this!" said Connie. "I say the two of you go for it, I'm sure it'll be great to travel together!"

"You know it Miss Connie! Well...I guess he and I should start packing our stuff right away, we haven't even started yet! Oh...and thanks a bunch for the food Miss Ketchum, it was amazing!" said Hayden.

Delia was quite happy with Hayden's remark. "Anytime boys! Please...try not to be away from your parents for too long like Ash here, okay?"

Ash looked a bit annoyed. "Hey I'm sorry! I'm trying to visit more mom you know that!"

"Haha, we'll try our best Miss Ketchum!" Frank said.

After they had told everyone goodbye for the night, the two had decided to head back to Frank's house to sleep there after they had packed everything.

-Frank's House-

After getting finished packing at around 11, Hayden and Frank had been lying down in the living room for over four hours now, still unable to get any sleep.

Frank had turned over on the couch towards Hayden who was on the floor. "Gahh. I can't freakin sleep dude. What time is it anyway?"

Hayden looked towards his pokedex to check the time. "God it's 3 in the morning man. This is ridiculous, I mean...I love sleep! So why the hell can't I sleep?"

"I don't know...but we gotta try harder if we still plan on heading out at 8:30. I guess we're just both pretty excited for tomorrow, eh?" Frank replied.

Hayden nodded. "Yeah you're right but...I think I know why else I can't sleep. It's like...it's like I just can't get everything the two girls did yesterday out of my head. I mean, a friendly kiss on the cheek is one thing, but did you see the way they were both smiling at us yesterday at dinner? And like, check out how shy Dawn is when she's around me. Same goes for you when May is around you."

"Dude...I swear I'm tellin ya... I seriously think that they're just being super friendly. Maybe that's just the way they are you know? Im telling ya that you're going about this the wrong way, I mean...there's no way they could like us two right?" said Frank, as he was finally drifting off to sleep.

Hayden yawned and began to close his eyes. "Yeah man...maybe you're right. Yeah...night man."

"Night." they had then both fallen asleep, just after that.

**[Next Morning]**

Hayden and Frank were already up and began getting ready. It was already 8 o' clock, which gave them roughly thirty minutes to do what they needed to do. They proceeded to shower, eat, brush their teeth, and pack some extra essentials that they had needed, which were just a few potions and a couple of other medical supplies given to them by their moms, and of course some food. They had already had a fair amount of clothes packed from last night. After they were all ready to go they went out to bid everyone farewell.

"Alright boys you two are sure that you have everything correct?" asked Connie.

"Yessss mom. I told you we got this okay?" Frank said with a reassuring smile.

"Roger Dodger Miss Connie!" Hayden said with a salute.

"Please, son...do be careful? You too as well Frank." said Tracy.

Both of them had nodded. "Will do!" they said in unison.

"And just like I always tell Ash! Don't forget to change your you know whats every day!" said Delia.

Ash, Hayden and Frank all had blushed from embarassment. "Mom, come on don't embarass all of us!" Ash said.

Everyone had begun to laugh a bit at the whole situation, before getting back to the matter at hand. Hayden and Frank were originally just going to shake Ash and his friends hands, but they just decided to wave to all of them as one, rather than to have an awkward moment when they would have gotten around to shaking May and Dawn's hands. After the two boys had said their goodbyes, and hugged their parents tightly...they had begun to venture down Route 1, letting their pokemon out and onto their shoulders. After walking only briefly, they had then heard their names being called from behind them by...Dawn and May?

"Hayden! Frank! Wait up!" May called out.

When the girls had finally ran up to the two of them, they both looked to each other, with the most confused look on their faces.

Frank was just scratching the top of his head trying to figure out what was happening. Did the two of them forget something at home? Did their parents send the two girls over here to bring it to them? Did something happen to their parents right as they left? "Uhhh...is something wrong Ma-"

Before he could even finish his sentence, May had grabbed his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Totodile's eyes had grew big at what she had just did to Frank. He then looked towards Hayden, expecting him to say something about the matter...only to find out that he was getting the exact same treatment from Dawn.

When the two girls had finally broken away from them, they had the absolute biggest shade of red across their faces. Whereas Hayden and Frank just stood there expressionless, in absolute awe of what just happened. The feeling they got when they had gotten that first peck on the cheek, was nothing in comparison to this. The two pokemon had just giggled to one another, apparently finding their reactions quite amusing.

Dawn had then hugged Hayden after that moment. "It really sucks that the time that we all spent together had to be cut so short...but I'm happy that I got to meet someone like you. Really, I am." she said as she gently broke away from the hug.

May had also done the same, breaking away from the hug with Frank. "Can you both promise us just one thing?"

Neither Hayden nor Frank could find the words to speak. Still awestruck, they just simply nodded.

"Can you two promise...never to forget us? Because we sure won't forget you two." said May.

They had both looked at each other, and yet again, just simply nodded.

"That's good...I hope we all meet again someday..." Dawn said with a smile.

"Just look us up in Hoenn if you two are ever in that area!" May shouted as they had run back toward Ash and his friends."

Hayden had finally snapped out of it a bit, and looked toward his best friend. "Soooo...uhh...still think that they're just being...friendly?"

"I'm afraid not. But I mean...what can we do you know? We got to get this journey underway!" said Frank.

"Yeah man you're...you're right. Let's get going then." Hayden replied.

"Cyndaquil!" said the little pokemon as he was quite happy to start travelling.

"Haha. Looks like Cyndaquil has the right idea. You ready too little buddy?" Frank said as he turned to his pokemon.

"Totodile!" he said with a nod.

"Then lets get this show on the road!" said Hayden.

They then turned around back toward Route 1 towards Viridian City. Although a bit still in somewhat of a daze after what had just happened, they had continued towards what would become...a very unexpected journey.

**Woot woot! Wonder whats gonna happen next :o? I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as well as reading the others, as much as I enjoy writing them! (Because I do enjoy writing them.) As always please R&R, it helps me greatly to know how I'm doing with all of this, just hold the hate comments if you have any, please. Nobody likes to see all of that negativity! OH! And the song I used in this chapter is definitely NOT owned by me. It's called 'Could Tell A Love' by the band Blessthefall (Even though I said that already. But just go look it up they're fantastic :D) and it is completely owned by them, and ONLY them. **

**Thanks! See you all in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa! Fourth chapter yo! Let's get this thing going shall we?**

**Enjoy :D**

Ch.4: Lost and Found

-Somewhere In The Woods Of Route 1-

It only takes around two and a half hours to get to Viridian City via vehicle. Nine and a half...maybe ten hours if you're walking there, which is pretty close to the amount of time that Hayden and Frank had been walking...before they got lost of course.

"Dude...just admit it." said Hayden.

"We are not lost!" Frank shouted.

Hayden just shook his head at the situation. "You seriously couldn't just wait another half hour to pee? Viridian City was literally right up the road from where we trailed off at. And you easily could have just went right behind a bush or something right off the base of the road! But noooooo you just had to go like a mile off the road into the forest just to pee."

"Dude I've been holding it for the past three hours! Plus there was no way I was going to go that close to the road to do that! What if like...what if someone came down the road and saw my junk or something while I was peeing?! You know how embarassed I would've been?"

Hayden raised his arms above his head. "Frank I told you that there was nobody...NOBODY in sight. I would have stood guard and told you if I would have seen anyone coming!"

"Cyndaquil" the fire pokemon said as he just shook his head looking towards Totodile who was face palming at the two trainers' petty argument.

"*Sigh* I'm sorry you two. Look let's just...let's just calm down and take a look at the map to try and figure out where the hell we are alright?"

Frank nodded, grabbing the map from out of his backpack. "Alright lets see here...based off of what this map shows...it looks like we were right around here when we trailed off, because I remember seeing that hill to our right." Although the map didn't actually show pictures of hills or anything, being that it was a regional topography map, Frank was quite good at reading elevation lines and the sort on these types of maps. "So if that's the case, we should be right around...here." He said as he pointed to their probable location. "Which is good because, if I AM right...then there should be a small river or stream about half a click (Or 500 meters for those of you who don't know) to the left of us. We could use a drink, plus our canteens are a bit empty."

Hayden seemed a bit doubtful of Frank's map reading skills at first, until they had walked for about 20 minutes to the left of them where Frank had pointed. Sure enough, they eventually stumbled across a small freshwater stream.

"Heh..well damn. Color me impressed Frank...I had no idea you knew how to read a map like that bro!" Hayden said giving a thumbs up.

"Haha, yeah I always used to be interested in all that stuff dealing with the marines since my uncle was in it remember?" he asked.

"Yeah and I guess it's finally paid off hasn't it? Anyways...I guess we could set up camp here for the night. It seems to be a pretty sweet spot, and we got this stream here right next to us for fresh water. We could use it to cook with as well, cause I'm gettin pretty hungry." Hayden began to rub his stomach.

Frank whipped out his pokedex to check the time. "Yeah it is getting pretty dark. It's already 8 o' clock. Alright let's do it."

They then began to set up a small camp. They gathered a bit of firewood and built a small fire after laying their sleeping bags on the ground. After everything was set up, Hayden had grabbed some extra fresh water to put in the pot, as Frank was taking out two packs of ramen noodles. They then began to cook and eat said noodles.

Hayden was slurping up the ramen like no tomorrow. "Mmm...dude I swear this is the greatest travelling food ever! I could eat this allll day!"

"You...mmmph...you already know it!" Frank said with a mouthful of ramen.

After the two had eaten, they had decided it was time to hit the sheets, well, sleeping bags in their case. They had begun to clean up and put their pokemon back into the pokeballs before laying down.

"*Yawn* Ahh I'm definitely pretty tired now. Guess it's a good time to sleep anyway man." Hayden said as he climbed into his sleeping bag.

Frank was already ahead of the game as he was already in his sleeping bag. "Yeah man definitely. Ahh im so full dude...I'm gonna sleep soooo good now."

Hayden was just stretching as he got comfortable and situated in his sleeping bag. "Most definitely. See ya in the morning."

Frank just sleepily replied, almost barely getting the words out properly. "Yeah...in the morning man."

They both then drifted off to sleep. Their pokeballs next to their bags, the moonlight shining off of the small stream next to them, the fire keeping a steady warmth from the cold of the night with nothing to be heard for miles except the chirping of crickets and other small insects. It was quite soothing actually.

**[Next Morning]**

"*Yaaaaawn* Oh man I never thought I'd sleep that good in the woods!" said Frank.

"Oh man...ow. Eh speak for yourself dude!" Hayden said, rubbing his lower back. "Ahh man I think that I rolled over on top of a couple little rocks or something in my sleep. Feels like I got rocks in my ass or something!"

Frank couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Ahahaha! Let's hope that isn't the case eh? Hah!"

"Ha yeah that wouldn't be too pleasant." said Hayden.

As they had finally got up and stretched a bit, they had begun packing their things up and getting ready to head back towards Viridian City.

Frank begun to scan the map again. "Ah here we go. If we continue to head east here along the stream, we should come right out back onto Route 1. A little bit further ahead than before actually, so that's a good thing."

Hayden nodded in agreement. "Let's get going shall we?"

It had only been about twenty or so minutes that had passed as they were going up the stream, until Frank had begun to hear the faint sound of...crying?

"Hey dude do you hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm hearing it too...is that...crying? It sounds...odd. It definitely does sound like crying but...doesn't sound like a person to me." said Hayden.

"Huh yeah you're right. Maybe it's a pokemon? I say we check it out." Frank said as he started heading towards the direction of the whimpers.

As the two of them continued to walk towards it, the sounds of crying were completely audible now, growing louder and louder until...

"Gib...*sniff* *sniff* Gib...l...le" said the unknown little land-shark looking pokemon.

"Uh whoa. What the hell is that thing dude?" Frank asked.

"WHOA! Whaaaaaat duuude no way! That's a Gible!" said Hayden.

Frank may have been crazy good at reading maps...but Hayden was crazy good at knowing his pokemon.

"A Gible? Huh. Never heard of it." Frank said while scratching his head.

"Yeah I think they originated in...Sinnoh?...I believe. They're ground types buuuut!...Prepare yourself for this...they're also friggin dragon types! Like how badass is that? Huh...but I wonder what it's doing all the way out here in Kanto?" Hayden said in confusion. "Uhh...h-hey little guy. Is everything okay?"

"G-Gible.." he said as he shook his head.

It was then that Frank had noticed that the little pokemon had a nice sized scrape along his side. "Whoa man check out that cut he's got on the side of him." Frank looked up at the tall rock above the pokemon, noticing that it had a Pecha Berry bush at the top of it. He then put two and two together. "Ohh I think I get it Hayden. I think he was trying to get a little lunch from up there" Frank pointed towards the berry bush atop the rock before turning towards Gible. "Did you fall from up there little buddy?" he said as he pointed.

"Gib!" he said as he nodded.

Frank began to scrounge around in his backpack. "Alright buddy this is going to burn a little bit okay?" He then proceeded to grab a potion from his bag before applying it to the scrapes on Gible's side.

"Gib!" the little pokemon said as he slightly winced from the pain.

"I know little buddy, I know it hurts but just try and bear with it ok?" Frank said as he continued to treat the small pokemon's wound. "There we go...should be feeling a little better now eh?"

The little pokemon just nodded with a smile as he felt a hundred times better than before. "Gible!" he said as he gave Frank's leg a hug.

"Haha! I'm glad you're feeling better little buddy!" Hayden then turned towards Frank. "Well bro, it looks like our job here is done."

"Not just yet..." Frank then climbed up the rock that Gible had fallen off of and grabbed a handful of the Pecha Berries, handing two of them to the little pokemon and shoving the rest inside of his backpack. "Here ya go buddy, this should me more than enough...these two are pretty big!"

"Gib! Gible!" the pokemon had spun around in joy before proceeding to eat the berries that Frank had handed him.

After Hayden had decided to grab a couple as well, they both smiled at the sight of the pokemon playing before turning around to head back up the stream towards Route 1.

"Gible!" the little pokemon then had noticed that Hayden and Frank had begun to walk away...leaving him alone, and quite sad now that his newfound friends already had to go so soon. "Gib.." he said as he put his head down in disappointment, until he had thought of something. "Gible!" he said as he snapped his fingers at his idea, then began stealthily following the two trainers.

The two had been heading up the stream for a good fifteen minutes now, both in a good mood from the good deeds they had performed for Gible. Of course...neither of them had known that it wouldn't be the last that they would be seeing of him.

"Man that little guy was awesome huh?" Frank asked.

"Yeah dude he was so cool about everything! I'm surprised he trusted you enough to let you even touch him, let alone heal his wound...that's crazy man. I mean...it's a wild pokemon!" Hayden replied.

"I know right? But I'm glad to have been able to help him, and hey, if you think about it...we benefitted from it as well a bit because we got us these!" Frank said with a smile as he took out one of the Pecha Berries from his pack.

"And these!" Hayden said as he took out a few Pecha Berries from his pack as well. "Just in case right?" he laughed.

"Just in case! Hah because you can never have too many right?" Frank chuckled.

Hayden nodded. "Exactly!"

As they continued walking up the stream, a bit shy to come out into the open and show himself, Gible was still following silently...until he stepped on a dead branch that is.

*CRACK*

Hayden and Frank had immediately turned around at the sound, both of their hands on their pokeballs, ready for whatever would be there.

"Alright we know you're there, whatever you are...so show yourself!" said Hayden.

"And no funny business either! W-We have pokemon!" Frank had tried his hardest to sound as intimidating as possible.

"You can't hide forever! So just come on ou-" Hayden then realized the same Gible that they had saved from earlier step from out behind the tree that he was hiding behind. "Hey...it's that Gible from earlier. What...but why is it following us?"

"Gib..." he just hung his head in embarassment since he had been discovered.

"Hey little buddy. Sooo...umm why exactly are you following us?...Is there something wrong? Frank asked him.

"Gib." he said as he shook his head and arms. "Gible! Leeeee...Gib!" he then pointed towards one of Frank's pokeballs as he made a gesture like he was throwing something. He then got down into a ball like position and wiggled around making a small noise after he did so.

"Duuude! I totally think that he wants to be a basketball!" said Hayden.

"Hah! No you idiot! I think he wants me to...catch him?" Frank said as he scratched his head. "I-Is that what you're trying to tell me little buddy? Do you wanna come with us?"

"Gib!" he said with an expression of extreme happiness.

"Well well. I think that's a big yes bro!" Hayden said.

"Alright then! Here goes!" Frank shouted as he lightly tossed the pokeball at Gible. After it had hit him, the pokeball had opened and Gible had become nothing but a stream of red light as he got sucked into the pokeball. After about three shakes, it had finally stopped moving...indicating that Frank had indeed caught his newfound little friend.

"Woah. This is so cool dude! You have Gible as your own pokemon! That's so awesome dude...I'm happy for you bro, really." Hayden said as he patted his friend on the back. "I say we let him meet the other two man, I'm sure they'll both be happy to have another pokemon to play with!

"Thanks man. And yeah that sounds like a great idea!" Frank had then let Gible out of the pokeball along with Totodile, whom he had named Squirt.

Hayden did the same, letting Cyndaquil out of his pokeball, whom he had named Scorch. "Scorch...Squirt...this is our new friend Gible! Let's give him a warm welcome to the family shall we?"

"Quil Quil!" Cyndaquil then walked over to Gible and shook his fin.

"Totodile!" Frank's pokemon had just waved politely.

"Awesome! Now that we're all better acquainted with one another...would you like me to give you a name Gible?" Frank asked.

"Hmmm...Gib!" he said as he gave Frank a thumbs up.

"Sweet! Hmm let's see...Oh! How about Jaws?" he asked.

Gible just shook his head and facepalmed at the name.

"Heh...y-yeah I guess it's a bit too original eh? Hmm..." Frank had thought for a minute before snapping his fingers. "I got it! How about Finn? Buuuuut!...With two n's!"

Gible had scratched his chin for a bit, before deciding that the name suited him quite well. "Gib!" he said as he gave another thumbs up.

"Haha awesome name dude! Got a nice ring to it huh?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah it sure goes well with him! Anyway guys, hop on!" Frank had gestured for the pokemon to get on his shoulders. Squirt was now atop Frank's left shoulder, whereas Finn had apparently enjoyed riding inside of his backpack.

"You want a lift too Scorch?" Hayden said as he lowered his body towards his pokemon, as Cyndaquil hopped right up onto his shoulders.

"Cyndaquil!" he said as he lightly nuzzled against Hayden's cheek.

"Alright man, let's keep heading upstream...we should be getting super close." said Frank as he continued to scan the map.

"Sounds like a plan." Hayden replied.

As the two young trainers continued to walk up the small stream and slight hills...they eventually hit the outside of the woods that led directly onto Route 1.

"Hey...I can see the road!" Hayden said in excitement.

Frank smiled and nodded, quite proud of his navigation skills. "Told you I'd get us out of here."

"That you did man...you wanna know something though?" Hayden asked.

Frank nodded. "Sure what's up?"

"I'm kinda glad that we ended up getting a little lost like we did. I mean...look at all the good that came out of it! I mean sure getting to Viridian City would have been awesome and all but...we never would have had such an awesome camp out near that stream, and we never woulda met Finn here!" Hayden said as he pointed to the Gible. "They say everything happens for a reason right? Well I think that this was it man. Like...we were MEANT to have Finn with us on our journey y'know?"

"Yeah...yeah you're absolutely right. I'm kinda glad that we did as well now that you mention it. I mean...what would our journey be without Finn here eh?" Frank said as he scratched him under his chin.

"Exactly! I say we definitely get lost more often man!" Hayden joked.

"Absolutely!" Frank said as he fistbumped Hayden.

The two had just looked towards the sun just above the horizon, basking in all the glory at such a beautiful sight. This journey was already proving to be well more than worth it.

"*Sigh* I'm really glad we decided to do this man. This is just...this is really gonna be great." Hayden said, still looking ahead.

"Yeah...it really is bro. It really is." Frank said with a smile.

With their new friend and a new future ahead of them, they had continued their journey along the road to Viridian City.

**Please R&R bros! Thanks a bunch :D**

**P.S. I like bacon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annnnnnnnnd I'm back with yet another! Hope you all enjoy :D**

Ch.5: Making Progress

"Alright dude, annnnnnnnnd...it should be...right over this hill here!" Frank said as he was still scanning his map.

"Bout time man! I swear those maps lie or something. It should've only taken us like 20 minutes after we got out of the woods. I didn't think it was this far!" said Hayden.

"I know it's been like what?...An hour or so?" Frank asked, eyes still focused on the map.

"Psh. Probably longer than that! It's already 1 o' clock and I don't know about you...but im freakin hungry!" Hayden said as he rubbed his stomach.

"Are you kidding? Of course I'm hungry! When am I NOT in the mood to eat something?" Frank laughed.

"Hah! I agree. I say we get some sushi broham. Been too long since I had a good salmon roll." said Hayden.

"Oh God yes...don't forget about the eel sauce. That stuff makes any sushi roll ten times better!" Frank's mouth had begun to water at the thought.

"That's a deal." Hayden smirked.

As they continued walking over the hill, the city had finally started to come into view. It was pretty big, had a few skyscrapers here and there, but most of all...the people.

"Holy shit dude. That's uhh...that's a lot of people." Hayden said as he pointed to the crowd, attempting to get Frank's attention.

"Hmm...what?" Frank had then looked up from his map. "Oh...holy mother of God."

There had to be hundreds...maybe even a thousand people. All of them surrounding a giant stage of some sort. There must have been something very important going on...but there was no one on the stage itself.

"Woah man...there's sooooo many people down there! But...I don't see anyone on the stage or anything. I hope nobody fell off of the stage and got hurt or something!" said Hayden.

"I dunno...I say we go and peep it." Frank said, already beginning to sprint towards the city.

"Roger that." Hayden said as he begun to follow.

After a solid ten minutes or so, they had finally arrived at the city's main gate, still at a full sprint.

The guard at the gate had begun to greet the two trainers, though only getting a portion of his greeting out. "Hello! Welcome to Virid-"

"Hi!" said Frank as he sped past the guard, Hayden following right behind him.

"And bye!" said Hayden.

The guard just scratched his head trying to figure out what all the rushing was for. "Huh. Guess they're really excited for this year's festival!"

**[In Viridian City]**

Hayden and Frank had finally arrived near the crowd, attempting to mosey their way through to see what all the commotion was about...though they didn't really succeed in getting anyone's attention.

"Umm...excuse me." Frank had tried asking a few people.

"Uhhh...p-pardon me...miss?" Hayden said, also not getting any luck. "Damn dude. I'ts too loud, these people can't even hear us."

"Yeah I know. You're taller than me dude...can you see what's in the middle of the crowd?" Frank asked.

Hayden just shook his head. "Nah dude, all I'm seeing is that stage thingy that we saw from the top that hill." He then climbed atop a trash can in an attempt to get a better view. "From what I'm seeing, that looks like al-"

"Excuse me sir." An unknown voice said from behind.

"Uh...y-yes?" Hayden said as he turned around, thinking he was in some sort of trouble.

The man seemed to have been maybe around 18-20 years old, not much older than them, and had on a pair of blue jeans and a blue hoodie with dirty blonde hair.

"What uh...what exactly are you doing standing on a trash can? If you don't mind me asking." he said.

"Oh yeah. Heh...sorry about that." Hayden said as he stepped down.

"We were trying to see over the crowd to see what all the commotion was about. We couldn't really get anybody's attention. We were just trying to see if someone was hurt or something, that's all." Frank said, trying to back Hayden up.

"Hurt? Oh no no! Haha!" The man just chuckled at what Frank had said.

"D-Did I say something funny?" Frank asked him.

"You guys definitely aren't from around here are you?" he asked.

"No sir. We're both from Pallet." said Hayden.

"I see." He then extended his hand towards the two of them. "Name's Roger. But everyone just calls me Blue."

Hayden took his hand, giving a firm Handshake. "Nice to meet you sir!"

"Pleasure." Frank then did the same.

"Ahhh come on guys you don't have to call me sir, it makes me feel old! I'm only 19!" Blue said jokingly.

"Alright no problem Blue!" Frank said with a smile.

"Sooo uhh...why IS everyone standing around the stage like that?" Hayden asked.

"You guys really don't know?" Blue asked.

"No I'm afraid we don't." Frank said confused.

"Should we or something?" Hayden asked.

"Well I mean people come from all over the place to see the annual Viridian City fireworks festival! I have to say I'm very surprised that the two of you never heard of it!" Blue exclaimed.

"Woah an annual fireworks festival? That sounds awesome!" Frank exclaimed.

"Yeah it does! But why have a random fireworks festi-" Hayden then facepalmed. "Oh God dude it's totally the fourth of July!"

"Woah! I...I...how the hell did we forget that?" asked Frank.

"I dunno man. Maybe after all that stuff with Gible happening and all we just for-"

"Woah Frank...you have a Gible!?" Blue asked, interrupting Hayden.

"Uhh yeah man. Wanna see him?" Frank asked.

"Of course! I've always wanted to catch a Gible but they're like...craaaazy rare." said Blue.

"Alright man. Come on out Finn!" Frank said as he opened the pokeball that held the Gible.

"Gible!" he said as he began to stretch a bit. It gets a bit uncomfortable in there after a while y'know?

"Woah that is too cool...it's gonna be so awesome when he becomes a Garchomp!" he said as he looked towards Hayden and Frank.

"A Garchomp?" the two said in unison.

"Yeah check it out!" Blue said as he whipped out his pokedex.

After the three had seen the final evolved form of the little Gible, Frank had then realized just how lucky he REALLY was.

"Holy shit dude!" Frank exclaimed.

"It-I..It's...I mean it's like a freaking shark dragon! Thats soo badass!" said Hayden, now just as excited as Frank.

"Ohoho! You are gonna kick so much ass Finn! I'm really glad we saved you, more glad that you decided to tag along with us!" Frank said as he pet Finn on the head.

"Gib!" he said happily.

"Well he may be a very strong pokemon compared to others...but that isn't what truly makes a pokemon strong you know." Blue said with a now very calm voice.

"Huh? Whatcha mean by that?" asked Frank.

"Well it's all about how you raise your pokemon. You see...pokemon need to be treated the way that you would intend to have them treat others. For instance...if you treat them with the kindness, love and respect that they deserve...they will in turn also treat you the same way, as well as others. But...if you raise them wrong or treat them badly...they could turn out to be the exact opposite...but you guys would never do that right? Blue asked.

"Hell-to-the-no bro!" Hayden said shaking his head.

"You can definitely count on us to treat them with every bit of respect that we have!" Frank said giving a salute jokingly.

"Hah! That's great! But anyways...I'm gonna go grab some sushi. You guys in?" Blue raised his eyebrow.

"Psh are you kidding? We've wanted sushi since we first arrived! Hell yeah we're in!" said Hayden.

After the three had eaten and paid the bill, well Blue payed for everything (Nice guy eh?), they just sat there and talked for a while, relaxing and enjoying a nice conversation.

"Dude I'm telling you. Finn could own Squirt in a battle." Frank implied.

"What? Dude are you kidding? Squirt could totally beat Finn! Water is super effective on ground types!" said Hayden.

"Though that may be true, it's not always just about the super effectiveness of moves you know. Sometimes it just takes skill. BUT...for the most part...it takes the relationship between the trainer and the pokemon." Blue stated.

"Huh?" Both looked at each other confused.

"Basically it's like this...if you and your pokemon don't have a strong enough bond, you wont be able to use them at their utmost full potential. If your pokemon doesn't like you, they won't even listen to you.

"Oh right...yo Hayden I think that's what Ash was telling us that night before we left. Y'know about him and Charizard or whatever?" said Frank.

"Yeah I think I get it now. I mean, it makes sense you know? Pokemon need to be treated with love and respect man. If you give them that, they'll give you what you need in return right? Like for battling and stuff?" Hayden asked as he looked towards Blue.

"That's right Hayden. But the most important one of all...is love. You can treat your pokemon with lots of care and respect...but one can only go so far with just that. Pokemon can do so much more when you put your heart into it as well. Love...it's the key to forming the strongest bond with your pokemon...take care to remember that okay?" Blue said with a smirk.

Hayden looked towards Frank, before both of them nodded to each other in agreement. "You got it boss man!"

"Good to hear guys. Oh yeah! I've been meaning to ask...if you guys aren't here for the fireworks show, then...what are you two here for?" Blue asked.

"Oh right! Well the two of us just started our pokemon journey sooo...we're here to fight the gym leader to win a badge!" Frank exclaimed, giving Hayden a high five.

"Yeah man we're gonna try our best to get it!" Hayden said with a smile.

"Hah! Well that's great guys...but don't expect me to be easy on you!" Blue said with a thumbs up.

"That's cool with m-" Hayden stopped dead in his tracks when he realized what Blue had just said. "W-What do you mean by YOU won't go easy on us?"

Frank had realized where this was going. "Blue...are...are you the..."

"Gym leader? Haha! Yes I am! If that's what you guys are here for...then why wait? Let's go get started shall we?" he asked.

Frank and Hayden looked to one another, double checking to see if they had both heard correctly, before nodding.

"Let's do this thing." said Frank.

The three had begun walking down the road towards Blue's gym. After arriving, Blue had opened the doors and set his things down...besides his pokeballs of course. He opened the doors to the battle floor, getting everything set for said battle. After everything was said and done it was finally time to start.

"Alright, now this will be a single pokemon match. Each trainer is only allowed the use of a single pokemon, so choose wisely! Alright guys so who's going first?" asked Blue.

"I guess I will! I've only got one pokemon anyway hah!" Hayden said enthusiastically.

Blue nodded before grabbing a pokeball from his belt. "Alright! Let us begin then. Let's go Luna!"

The pokeball flew up into the air, releasing a pokemon Hayden never thought he would end up in a battle with...a Lucario. And a female one at that, which made it like...ridiculously rare.

"Holy...no way man a Lucario?!" Hayden said in awe.

"Woah dude. You're about to get torched. Just saiyan." Frank said with a serious look on his face.

"Hah! Yeah I caught her about three years ago back in Sinnoh when she was just a Riolu. She had been paralyzed, so I took care of her and nursed her back to health." Blue then put an arm around her, making her smile harshly. "We've been together ever since!"

"That's awesome man! Well...I'm ready bro!" Hayden then threw his pokeball into the air. "Let's do this Scorch!"

"Cyndaquil!" he said, stretching a bit before getting into position.

"As the challenger, you will be the one to make the first move. Whenever you're ready." Blue said as he stood perfectly still.

"Alright we can do this Scorch. Let's use agility!" Hayden said as he pointed forward.

"Quil!" he nodded in agreement and started heading towards Luna, who just stood there like a statue, arms folded.

"Alright Scorch get behind her and hit her with a flamethrower!" Hayden yelled.

As soon as Scorch had gotten behind Luna, Blue had made his move. "Luna, aura sphere!"

Without hesitation, she had turned around ridiculously fast, hitting Scorch before he could even get the tiniest bit of flame out from his maw. He fell to the ground immediately, out cold in one swift hit.

"Oh man Scorch!" Hayden then ran over to the fainted pokemon, confirming that he indeed had lost the battle. "*Sigh*...It's okay little buddy...we can always try another time." Hayden then looked up towards Blue. "Nice match man. You and Luna are really strong together, I had no idea that it was gonna be like this. I tip my hat to you."

"Thanks Hayden! And yeah...her and I make a pretty great team together!" he said as he looked towards Luna, who had just blushed when he had looked at her.

"Alright. Looks like it's my turn now! Let's go Finn!" Frank stepped forward, throwing his pokeball into the air letting Finn out from it.

"Gible!" he said as he got into battle stance.

"Alright Frank...same rules apply to you as well. Your move first." Blue said as he and Luna were completely still again.

_"Damn. It's literally like he wants you to attack him or something..." _Frank had thought to himself. "Alright Finn, let's start off with rock throw!"

"Luna, reflect!" he said as he pointed towards the rocks being hurled at her.

Luna had put her hands up and formed some sort of barrier in front of her, which had successfully thrown Finn's own move back towards him, knocking him down.

"Alright Finn it's okay you can do this! Let's try and hit her with dig and-"

"Hidden power!" Blue said as he pointed towards Finn.

Luna had begun to glow a light purple color before releasing an array of power spheres from her body, successfully connecting with Finn and knocking him out before he could even begin to dig underground.

"Oh man you okay Finn?" Frank said as he picked up his also fainted pokemon just as Hayden did before. "Man...w-we lost dude..."

"Uh...no. We straight got our asses handed to us. First class on a silver platter. Dang...this is humiliating bro."Hayden said, his head hanging low in defeat.

Blue had then walked over to the two. "You know guys...you may have lost, but you should learn from this. Both of your pokemon trust you and they care for you, but you can't ONLY rely on telling them that you care about them. It takes a lot more than that to form a strong bond with them. You have to show them that you care about them."

"But we do care about them Blue! I...I guess we just didn't train them enough." said Hayden.

"Well thats the thing...in your case, that may be all that is needed. If it's true that you already have shown them that you do care for them and have earned their trust...then all that's left is to just train them a little better ok? I'm sure you guys can do that with no problem!" Blue said with a reassuring thumbs up.

"And then they'll get as strong as Luna!" Frank exclaimed.

"Well...I uh...I don't know if I'd go as far as saying that." Blue then looked to Luna, and smiled. "Luna and I have a very special bond that goes a lot past me just caring for her and training her. I've given Luna quite a bit of love and compassion as well over the many years that her and I have been with each other. As I said earlier...it takes a lot of love to create a bond as strong as the one that her and I share."

"But I do love this little guy!" Hayden said as he rubbed Scorch's head. "He's like family to me. I love him with the same love that I have for my mom, so I don't understand exactly what you mean by 'giving them lots of love'...I'm confused."

Blue just gave a light chuckle. "I promise guys when the time is right...you'll understand just what I mean."

After everything was said and done, the three of them had went upstairs with Blue until they had all reached the roof of the gym.

"Woah...THIS is where you watch the festival from?" Frank asked in amazement at the view they had.

"Yup yup! Every year Luna and I come up here to watch the fireworks. It's always a beautiful sight." Blue had looked towards Luna as soon as he had said that, causing her to blush slightly.

"I bet! This is way better than being in that huge crowd down there! Plus you can see sooo much more up here! This is awesome! Thanks for being so cool and everything bro. Really." said Hayden.

"No problem guys. You two are probably the coolest people I've ever met if I must admit. But enough about that!" Blue had then put his arm around Luna. "Let's enjoy the show, shall we?"

They had sat up there for around two hours, enjoying the fireworks with their pokemon and all around just having a great time. After it had gotten pretty late, Blue had decided to just let Hayden and Frank crash there instead of the two having to buy hotel rooms. After Blue had already gone to bed, the two had decided to talk a few things out a bit before calling it a night.

"You still awake Hayden?" Frank asked.

"Yeah dude I'm up. Why?" Hayden asked.

"Did it seem a little odd to you, the way that Blue had acted around Luna when he'd say something about treating pokemon with 'lot's of love'?" Frank had made the quotation gesture with his fingers as he said it.

"Honestly bro...yeah. I didn't want to say anything about it cause maybe I just took it the wrong way but...I don't get it. Like...how much love do you have to give a pokemon for it to get THAT strong? I mean I love Scorch dude he's freakin awesome! I have love for him like I would have for a brother. Is it like...different for some pokemon or something?" Hayden questioned.

"I dunno man. But I feel the same. Our pokemon are like family to us and I love them because of that...maybe we DO just need to train them harder man! I mean they've only been in one battle y'know?" said Frank.

"Yeah...that's gotta be it man. I'm sure Blue probably trains Luna a lot more than we've trained our pokemon combined! Yeah...that's it..." Hayden said as he began falling asleep. "Night dude."

"Night man." Frank replied.

They had both finally fallen asleep for the night, ready to continue their long journey first thing tomorrow.

**[Next Morning]**

"Ohh man! You sure have a comfortable couch!" Hayden laughed.

"Yeah it is pretty cozy isn't it?" Blue smiled. "Well, I guess you guys are about to head out then?"

"Yeah man we like to start early!" Hayden said as he and Frank began to walk out the door.

"I gotta say Blue...I think I speak for the both of us when I say that we can't thank you enough for your hospitality. It's definitely appreciated." Frank said as he and Hayden shook his hand.

"Not a problem at all guys. I always take care of my friends!" Blue said with his usual thumbs up.

"We're both glad to call you that as well man! Kinda sucks that you can't tag along. I know you gotta run the gym and all though." said Frank.

"Yeah and that has GOT to be boring, always being cooped up by yourself in such a big place like this." said Hayden.

"Well that isn't entirely true guys." Blue then put an arm around Luna, hugging her tightly. "With Luna here...I'm never really alone."

"I see...well then I guess you'll be alright then! You don't need us around!" Frank said jokingly.

"Hah! You guys are more than welcome here at anytime!...Well...I guess I'll be seeing you guys again sometime?" Blue asked.

"You can count on it bro." said Hayden.

After Hayden and Frank had said their goodbyes to their new friend, they were back on the road, heading to wherever their journey would take them...though Hayden still seemed to have a few things on his mind.

Hayden could still hear Blue's words in his head. _"If you want to use your pokemon's full potential...it requires giving them a lot of LOVE. I've given Luna quite a bit of love ever since weve been TOGETHER. I'd say Luna and I have a VERY special bond with each other. It takes a lot of love to create a BOND like the the two of us share."_

Hayden began to think hard at some of the ways that blue had said certain words. He just couldn't place his finger on exactly just what he had meant by them._ "I don't get it. What did Blue mean by giving them...love? Like I LOVE my mom, I LOVE my friends...what else could he mean? There's gotta be something more to it. The way he looked at her when he had said these words...when he said they had a special...bond. What kind of 'bond' did he mean? And the way he looked at her when he said that they were...TOGETHER? Surely he didn't mean-"_

"Yo Hayden! You alright man?" Frank asked.

"What? Huh? Oh...y-yeah I'm good man. Hey listen...didn't you find it a little odd at the way that Blue had said that he and Luna were...together?" Hayden asked.

"Well I mean...yeah...yeah kinda. But I don't know what it could mean. He said that when the time was right that we would know what he meant remember?" said Frank.

"Yeah man I do but...just the way he said it made it sound like they were...together. Like...together together." said Hayden.

"Actually...you're right. It...kinda did sound a bit odd like that." Frank then started to put two and two together, as Hayden was apparently doing the same.

"Dude...you don't think-" Hayden was then cut off when he heard a faint scream.

"Help! Someone help!" the voice called out.

**Daww me and my cliffhangers. Well that was chapter five, as always I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh, and I know that I used Blue as the gym leader instead of Giovanni...and that's because Blue seems like he'd be cool as eff, plus Blue is my favorite color (Nobody cares), and Giovanni is a penis wrinkle.**

**Anyway please continue to send me your thoughts on my story...they really are appreciated and they help me lots! The next chapter should be up within a few days so be on the lookout! **

**Oh... and Happy late 4th of July everybody:) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohhhhhhh eff bros! Time for chapter 6! By the way, gonna throw in another OC in this one just letting you guys know! **

Ch.6: Saviours

"Dude it came from over there!" Frank said as he pointed in the direction that the yell had come from.

Hayden had already begun sprinting towards the person in distress. "Let's go see if we can give em a hand. C'mon!" He yelled back at Frank.

The two had ran through the woods for about a minute or two before coming to a dead end at the edge of the cliff. They just stood there wondering if they were both just hearing things at first. Until...

"HELP! DOWN HERE!" the person yelled.

"Wha...oh man bro look!" Hayden exclaimed as he pointed over the edge of the cliff.

A small boy had apparently slipped off of the edge and was now clinging to a protruding rock on the side of the mountain for dear life.

"Oh shit man...what do we do!?" Frank asked, panicking.

"I think I have an idea...but you won't be happy about it." Hayden said as he began to step off the side of the cliff to hang on to the edge.

Frank's pupils had begun to dilate when he realized what Hayden was doing. Frank had a huge fear when it came to crazy heights.

"Dude...you can't seriously be talking about the human ladder trick!?" Frank asked.

(If you don't know what it is go look it up :p)

Hayden had already begun getting into position. "I'm sorry Frank but we gotta help this kid, so come on man! We've done this before and you've never had a problem with it!" Hayden yelled.

"Uh yeah! To get on the roof of our houses! That's only like ten feet high, but this...we could die from this bro!" Frank was literally freaking out now, even hyperventillating a bit.

"And so could he!" Hayden had pointed towards the kid who was clearly beginning to slightly lose his grip.

"Please! Please don't let me fall guys!" the kid yelled.

Frank had started to pace back and forth rapidly. "Hayden...oh man I-I-I don't..."

"Frank just calm...down man. You can do this. We gotta hurry before he loses his grip! Look...just pretend that it's the side of our house that we're climbing okay? Don't think of it any differently...and DON'T look down."

_"Ok ok...I can do this...I can do this." _Frank thought to himself as he began walking towards Hayden. "Let's do this thing."

Frank had begun to climb down Hayden's body, until he reached his feet. After, he then hung from Hayden's ankles and stretched his body as far down as he could, until his feet were close enough to the boy's hands.

"Hey! Grab my feet! We're gonna get you up there okay?" Frank said as he motioned his head towards the top of the cliff that they were both hanging from.

"I...Ahh! I don't know if I can!" his grip was now clearly starting to weaken, as well as his confidence. "God I never should have chased after that stupid Pidgey...this is all my fault."

"No! I promise kid we're gonna get you out of this okay? Just do EXACTLY as I say, do you understand?" Hayden raised his voice a bit, though it was only to get the kid's full on attention.

"O-Ok m-mister...I will." the boy said, his attention now on Hayden.

"You can do this alright? We believe in you! You...Can...Do...This. I promise!" Hayden said, trying to rebuild the young boy's confidence.

"Y-Yeah...Yeah! Alright!" the boy said with a new, more determined look on his face.

"Ok, here's what I need you to do. Grab Frank's legs and pull yourself up from that rock with your arms one by one. Make sure you have a good grip on the rock so that you don't slip when you let one of your hands go. Try to grab one of his legs with one hand before you let go of the rock to grab with the other, then start to work your way up the both of us. You need to pull yourself onto Frank's back, then you have to climb up our bodies until you can pull yourself onto the ledge and get to safety." Hayden was clearly focused on saving this kid no matter what.

"Okay I-I'll try." The young boy had finally begun to let one of his hands go, successfully grabbing onto one of Frank's legs. After he got a good grip, he had let the other hand go and pulled it onto Frank's free leg. "I got it! But...how am I supposed to get up there?" he motioned towards the top of the ledge.

"The best way to put it is to just pretend that Hayden and I are one big ladder, and you are simply climbing that ladder to the top of this cliff." Frank said, reassuring the boy.

"Okay...l-like this?" he asked as he had began to scale up the human like ladder that the two had created.

"Yes! That's great...you're doing great kid!" Frank smiled the best he could.

After some thirty seconds or so, the boy had finally made it to the top of the edge.

"I got it guys! Oh my gosh thank you so much!" he said as he layed on the ground from the exhaustion.

"No prob kid! Now Frank this is fun and all, but I'd really like to live another day so could you please get your ass up here!" Hayden yelled.

"Got it bro!" Frank began to make his way back up Hayden's body, albeit a tad easier than the young boy did. After he had made it to the top, Hayden began to make his way up as well, though...he wasn't as fast as he needed to be.

*crack*

"What the he-" Hayden had then slipped as the part of the cliff he was holding on to had broke off.

"Huh...OH FUCK, HAYDEN!" Frank had then turned around, barely catching a glimpse of Hayden falling. Thinking that he had just lost his best friend forever, tears had clearly begun to form in his eyes. But luck was definitely on their side today, especially Hayden's, for when Frank had gotten to the edge of the cliff, Hayden was seen hanging by the skin of his teeth off of a small branch that was sticking out of the cliff.

"Shit dude pull me up! PULL ME UP!" Hayden was clearly in fear of losing his life. "Gahh this stupid bush has thorns on it or some shit and they don't feel too great so pull me the fuck up!"

At their current age, it was very rare for Frank or Hayden to drop the old 'F' bomb. If they ever used it...it was definitely for something on a more serious note.

"Hang on man I gotcha! You are NOT dying on me today!" Frank had then dove onto the ground and reached his arms over the edge towards Hayden's. But Frank had dove a bit harder than he should have, causing the contents of his backpack to hurl out and over his shoulders to take a plunge straight off of the side of the mountain. A few of the berries had even hit Hayden. "Aw shit dude my stuff!"

"Ow come on man your stupid Pecha Berries hit me in the face! I don't need any more of those stupid things!" Hayden yelled.

"Sorry dude! But all my shit fell out of my backpack!" said Frank.

"Screw your stuff man we can replace it, just...just pull me up dude please!" Hayden begged.

"Right! Here dude grab my hand!" Frank said as he extended his arm towards Hayden.

"Got it! Now pull my arms, I'm gonna try to walk up the wall and use your arms like a sort of rappelling device." Hayden said as he began to climb up the wall.

After a few good pulls, Frank had finally gotten Hayden to the top. The three of them had all layed there on the dirt for a good twenty minutes, in an attempt to get a bit of their strength and energy back. They had all laughed a bit after everything was said and done, thankful that they still had their lives, feeling as if they had all sort of 'cheated death' in a way. With all that, they had decided that is was time to continue on their journey.

"Well, I guess we should be heading out now. Man...I can't wait to tell our moms about th-"

Hayden immediately interrupted. "Oh hell no Frank! You know they would flip out if we told them bro...like FLIP...OUT."

"Heh...yeah I guess I didn't think about that one too much." Frank said as he scratched his head a bit.

Hayden had then turned towards the boy. "Well, I guess we should probably tell you our names huh! Im Hayden. Hayden Mirambell." he said as he shook his hand.

"And I'm Frank! Frank Hyler. Aaaaat your service." He gave a joke like bow, before shaking the boy's hand.

"Hah! You guys are pretty awesome! My name is Ian Miller." he said with a smile.

"Cool man! So how old are you anyways?" Hayden asked.

"Me? I'm 14. How about you guys?" Ian asked them.

"Whoa you're 14? You're kinda short for 14, that's crazy!" Frank joked.

"Yeah man no offense but I thought you were like 11! Sorry for calling you kid so much back there. Oh, and to answer your question, the both of us are 15." said Hayden.

"It's no probs guys! I hear it all the time with a lot of the people I meet, so I'm used to it!" he said with a thumbs up.

"That's a relief! So...where are you headed Ian? If you don't mind me asking." said Frank.

"Well before I got sidetracked trying to capture that Pidgey, I was just on my way to Pewter City." said Ian.

"Well wouldn't you know it, that happens to be exactly where the two of us are heading!" Frank said excitedly.

"Feel like tagging along till we get there Ian?" Hayden asked.

"You kidding? Of course I'll tag along, you guys saved my ass back there!" Ian pointed towards the cliff.

"Yeah, we saved the rest of your body too!" Frank said jokingly.

After the three of them shared another laugh, they had began heading down the road towards Pewter city. After about three or so hours, Ian and Frank had started to notice that Hayden was beginning to act wierder and wierder.

"Haha dude...I love Butterfrees. Frank...Frank have you...you ever seen one of em do that stun spore thingy? Like whaaaaat?! I mean how cool is that stun spore, that's like a go to move for any psychic type pokemon right?" Hayden asked, slightly stumbling.

"Uhhh...Hayden? Butterfree is a bug type, most definitely not a psychic type. Shouldn't YOU of all people know this? And why do you keep stumbling like that? Was there something wrong with one of those sodas we had earlier or something?" Frank asked.

"What? What the hell is a Butterfree? I'm over here talking about your charmander dude!" Hayden said, clearly not being in the right state of mind.

"Bro. I don't even have a Charmander. The hell is wrong with you? Did you get hit by a branch full of stupid when we were walking through the forest?" Frank asked, clearly not amused by the way Hayden was acting.

"Frank...I think something may be wrong with him." Ian sounded pretty concerned.

Frank just shook his head. "Yeah, it's called being dropped when he was a b-"

"Frank look!" Ian said as he pointed towards Hayden's hand.

His hand hand gotten a deep purplish color over the course of them walking. What did he touch when they were walking through the forest? Did he hit his hand on something?

"Hayden...what the hell is wrong with your hand bro?" Frank asked.

Hayden just giggled. "Pfft whaaaat? Man there's nothing wrong with my hand! The only problem that I'm having right now is figuring out which Frank to look at...but ya'll keep tryin to talk to me at the same time...when did you get a twin anyway? I never even...knew that...you...had..."

*Slam* Hayden had fallen to the ground, out cold within seconds.

"Oh man this can't be good. Uh...now isn't the best time to nap Hayden, it's kinda getting dark!" said Ian.

"Crap." Frank had run over to Hayden to see what was wrong with him, obviously checking his hand first. "You know...I remember earlier when I was pulling Hayden up, he had said something about his hand hurting I think. Something about the root he was grabbing having some thorns on it or something like that."

"Hmm I can check the local flora around here on my pokedex, see if we can find anything about it. If you saw a picture of the branch that he was holding...would you recognize it?" Ian asked.

"Y-Yeah...I think so." Frank said as he tried to recall what it looked like.

Ian had flipped open his pokedex and began scanning through the trees and plants that were local to the region. After a minute or two of flipping through them, Frank had spotted what they were looking for.

"That's it right there Ian." he said as he pointed to the picture. "Click on that one, see what it says."

"Alright let's see here...ah ok. It's called a 'Canis Root'. Says here that they're commonly found on the sides of mountains, or growing out of rocks at mid to high altitudes. Also says to avoid touching the thorns that protrude from the root. The tips on thorns contain a very potent...POISON?" Ian was shocked when he read the word aloud.

Frank looked back towards Ian when he heard what he had just said. "Ahh...I'm sorry, did you just say the thorns contain friggin poison?"

Ian shook his head. "I'm afraid so."

"Oh you have got to be shitting me. We don't even have any medical supplies because they all fell out of my stupid ass backpack earlier when I helped Hayden!" Frank said, throwing his arms into the air.

"Yeah and it says here that it only takes a few hours for the poison to take full effect and if it does...I-I don't want to say it out loud." Ian said as he let Frank read what he had just read.

Frank's face showed defeat when he had seen what Ian had meant. "Great...so now I get to watch my best friend die, when we've only been on this journey for a few days. This is...this is just fantastic!" Frank clearly was starting to cry a bit.

"M-Maybe we can get him to the pokecenter in Pewter in time!" Ian tried to reassure himself as well as Frank.

"Not going to happen. Pewter is at least another 5 hours away. And that's with a steady pace. There's no way we can carry Hayden that far. RRRAAAGGH! If I wouldn't have dropped all of my shit out of my...wait a second..."

**[Flashback]**

"Ow come on man your stupid Pecha Berries hit me in the face! I don't need any more of those stupid things!"

**[End Flashback]**

"That's it!" Frank yelled as he began rummaging through Hayden's backpack.

"Uhhh...what exactly are you doing?" Ian asked him.

"Jeez bro you sure packed a lot of underwear and stuff...and...AHA!" Frank said as he pulled out the extra Pecha berries Hayden had grabbed before Viridian. "You are a genius Hayden! I knew something good would come of these!"

"Uhh what are you talking about Frank?" Ian was totally confused.

"Well you see...to make a long story short, Hayden and I rescued this Gible who was trying to get some Pecha Berries from a bush on a rock, but he fell so I sprayed him with a potion and grabbed a few berries to give to him since he was trying to get them...but then I decided to grab a few to take along the way since I'm the one who carries the medical supplies while Hayden just carries the food and clothes and things like that...BUT! Hayden had decided to grab a few as well just and case we needed them and he was all 'oh you can never have too many bro' and I'm all 'haha you know it' and well...here we are!" Frank was completely out of breath after explaining everything in a matter of seconds.

"Uhhh...that's...good...then?" Ian asked, confused.

"Yeah! Don't you see? Pecha Berries contain a very potent natural cure for poison!" Frank stated.

He then began to force feed Hayden one of the berries and sure enough, after a few minutes had passed by, his hand had gone completely back to normal, as well as his sanity and composure.

"Uhhhh...what...where am I?" Hayden asked.

"How do we know he's really okay now?" asked Ian.

"Hayden...you okay dude?" Frank asked him.

"I'm fine... but why are you holding me? You trying to make out with me or something you friggin weirdo?" Hayden said jokingly.

"Yep. He's fine." Frank assured.

Frank laughed a bit, knowing now that he wasn't going to lose his best friend...not on this day. Not as long as he was around to do something about it.

"C'mon, let's set up camp guys. It's getting pretty dark out." said Ian.

Frank had glanced at his pokedex. "Yeah I agree. It's already 7:37. We can continue tomorrow to Pewter, but for now, I'm gettin tired."

Hayden yawned, signaling that Frank wasn't the only one who was tired. "You got that right. Let's go."

They had begun to set up a small camp after they found a quiet spot, not too far from the road. Nothing fancy, just the usual 'grab some firewood and make a small fire' type thing that they had always done when camping out.

"You guys hungry?" Hayden said, flailing around three packs of ramen noodles.

"Oh, you already know it." Frank nodded.

"Count me in!" Ian gave a thumbs up.

After they had their dinner and cracked a few jokes about how Hayden was hallucinating from the poison and whatnot, Hayden had cleaned up and set up his sleeping bag, as did Frank and Ian. Before they fell asleep they had pointed a few constellations out and talked about them, as well as talked about how awesome it would be to go to space. When they had finished their conversation, they had decided it was finally time to hit the hay.

"Ahhhh...this is nice." said Ian.

"You said it man." Frank agreed.

"Me three!" Hayden laughed.

Frank just smiled lightly. "It's good to have you back bro."

"Night guys." Ian spoke out first.

"Night bros." said Frank.

"Night ya'll" Hayden followed.

After a few minutes had passed, they had all gotten pretty comfortable and close to falling asleep. But we all know that wouldn't last long would it?

*shake* *shake* A loud rustling was heard in the bushes near their backpacks.

Hayden shot up quickly at the sound, as well as the other two. "Oh great, what now?"

**Yeeeeeaaahhh I heard yall liek cliffhangers...so yeah...cliffhangers. Buuuuut on a serious note I really hope you guys continue to read and review my story, it definitely fuels me! I hope you all enjoy the way I've been writing so far, I'm trying my hardest to make it the best that I can for you all! By the way the new OC "Ian" is most likely only going to be in this chapter and the next a bit, though I may use him in the future (but who cares right?). Anyways I'm gonna begin writing the next chapter a bit tomorrow, so it should be up in a few days as always! **

**Thanks again for all the support so far guys, it means a lot to me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jeez, can't believe we're already on Chapter 7! Seems like it was just yesterday that I started writing this story, but I'm really glad that I'm sticking to it! Oh, I know you guys are probably all like: "Dude..where the hell is Gardevoir and Lopunny? Y u no give them to us?" I swear to you guys that they will be making their appearence very soon...and that's a promise. And although I will probably be extremely terrible at writing it, I've decided that I am gonna implement a few lemons in my story, which should also come fairly soon. I just wanted to make sure that I got that point to you guys just to keep yall updated on what I'm planning to do with the story, but for the most part you'll just have to trust me and continue to read on :).**

**Let's get on with it shall we?**

Chapter 7: Hayden's Turn

*shake* *shake* The noise continued growing ever closer to the three of them. What could it be?

Frank fished around on his belt, patting around his waist profusely. "Damnit! My pokeballs are by my bag!"

Ian apparently had the same luck as he did. "Aw man so are mine!"

"Don't worry guys, I got Scorch right here!" Hayden whipped out his pokeball from next to his pillow.

Frank looked at Hayden, a bit confused. "Wait...you sleep with Scorch next to you?"

"Yes I do. Just in case of certain situations, such as this one. You never know what can-" Hayden looked to where their bags were, to see a small pokemon emerge from the bushes.

"Gon..." said the little pokemon, unaware that the three were watching him.

"What the hell is that thing? Some kind of weird little sheep?" Ian asked.

"It looks like a...rock? With a face or something? Frank turned to Hayden. "Well? Come on Mr. poke' expert what is it?"

"I...honestly I'm not too sure Frank. It has to be an evolution of something, I'm really only familiar with a lot of pokemon in their first stages. I'm not that great with evolved pokemon." Hayden took out his pokedex from his pocket and pointed it at the pokemon. "Let's see just what you are."

*Ding* "Shelgon, the evolved form of..Bagon. No further information recorded." the pokedex spoke.

"Huh...that's all? Odd. It seems like a regular old pokemon to me, so why would ol' dex here not have any information on it? It's not a legendary or anything...is it?" Hayden scratched the top of his head.

"Here, let me try." Ian pointed his pokedex toward Shellgon, just as Hayden did.

*Ding* "Shelgon, the evolved form of..Bagon. Being more nocturnal than their previous counterpart, they are mostly only found at night when they search for food or..water. They originate in..Hoenn." Ian's pokedex seemed to be a bit more advanced.

"How...how did you make it do that?" Frank asked.

"Well guys, whenever you make it to a new region, the professor there will update your pokedexes for you! We were lucky because I just so happened to have traveled to Hoenn before!" said Ian.

"Dang I never knew that...but wait, if you didn't know what the pokemon was...then how did you know that your pokedex from Hoenn would work?" Frank asked.

"Well...I didn't know actually. I just figured that you guys may not have made it far enough out for your pokedexes to recognize it, and that maybe I did. That's why I said that we got lucky because aside from Hoenn, I've only been here and to Johto." said Ian.

"So in other words, if it were from anywhere besides those three areas...we would have the same luck as with Hayden and I's pokedexes?" Frank asked.

"You got it." Ian nodded.

"Dude...I think that may be the reason Professor Oak asked to see our pokedexes when we first got to Kanto, now that I think about it." Hayden suggested.

"Yeah. It does make sense." Frank agreed.

In the time that the three had been distraced in conversation, Shelgon had fully come out from hiding and had begun heading for the three backpacks. "Gon..." he whispered to himself as he started to rummage through the packs, obviously in search of something.

Frank finally caught notice of this when he turned around. "Uhh guys? I think he's goin for the packs!"

Hayden turned around as well, after he got an idea. "Dude...I'm gonna try to catch him."

"Uhh Hayden we aren't sure what it's capable of!" Ian sounded a bit nervous.

"Only one way to find out...let's go Scorch!" Hayden opened his pokeball, letting the Cyndaquil out next to him.

"Quil!" Scorch did his usual stretching as always.

Frank seemed a bit nervous as well. "Hayden...m-maybe you shouldn't just up and attack it like that."

"Shhh...calm down dude I know what I'm gonna do." Hayden looked down towards Scorch before looking back to the bags. "Okay Scorch just stay right here, I'll let you know if I need help, okay?"

"Quil." Scorch nodded.

Hayden gave him a small thumbs up. "Awesome. Thanks little buddy." He then began slowly walking toward the bags where Shelgon was.

After a few seconds, the pokemon had noticed him. "Gon?" he said, a bit startled by Hayden.

"Hey hey hey it's okay buddy, I don't want to hurt you or anything. You...you lookin for somethin to eat?" he asked.

Shelgon looked up for a moment, nodded, then proceeded digging around in the bags, pulling out a pack of ramen.

"Woah woah hold up there little guy, that's our food." Hayden gently took the pack of ramen from Shelgon, who was clearly a bit agitated now.

"Uhh dude...I think he's getting pissed!" Frank stated.

"Uhh wait! Here uh...you can have a few of these Pecha Berries if you want!" Hayden tried to hand them to the pokemon, but to no avail, Shelgon clearly wanted what he couldn't have.

Shelgon's face had started becoming a bit red from anger, or at least that was what they all thought.

"Oh man his face is turning red, he's getting kinda mad Hayden! I think you should have just gave him the ramen!" said Frank.

Ian shook his head. "No he's not just getting mad guys, I-I think he's about to use-"

"GOOOOOONNN!" Shelgon threw his head back, then forward right after, releasing a blast of fire from his maw that was headed straight for Hayden.

"DRAGONBREATH! DUCK HAYDEN!" Ian yelled.

Hayden quickly dove to the side, successfully avoiding the attack by a hair. "Holy crap! Scorch! Use smokescreen, then hit him with a quick attack!"

"Quuuiiil!" Scorch then released smoke from his nostrils, making it a bit hard for the Shelgon to see anything. Scorch then jumped through the smoke at Shelgon, but before he could land the attack, Shelgon had moved out of the way.

Hayden clenched from the suspense of the battle. "Damn, that little guy's pretty quick for a...um...rock..thing."

Shelgon then slashed at Scorch, which he evaded just in time...only to be headbutted briefly after. Scorch had fallen only for a moment, but right as he was getting up, Shelgon had hit him with another powerful headbutt, sending him flying a few feet back into a rock.

"Scorch!" Hayden ran over to his pokemon and picked him up.

"Q-Quil-l." he gave a pretty weak response after taking Shelgon's beating.

"Aw man Scorch..." Hayden didn't want things to end up like this, though...he wasn't giving up just yet. "Come on you can take this guy Scorch! I believe in you little buddy!" He set his pokemon gently back on the ground. "I believe in you..."

"Quil!" he said as he got back up on all fours. Still with a little bit of fight in him, he was ready for round two.

"Get him buddy! Let's try using that agility!" Hayden pointed towards the Shelgon.

Scorch had begun to pick up a good bit of speed towards Shelgon, ducking and weaving left and right extremely quickly.

Hayden smirked. "Alright buddy let's hit him with a-"

Shelgon had then began moving quickly as well, until another one appeared next to him, and another, and another...

"Quil?" Scorch had stopped in his tracks trying to figure out what was going on.

_"Oh man...he's using double team!"_ Hayden thought. "Scorch! It's a trick, only one of them is really him! He's using double team!" he shouted.

Before Scorch could even think of attacking, he was hit several times by Shelgon, knocking him back on the ground again. Each and every time he would get up, the same would happen. After about a minute or so, Scorch had barely enough strength to even stand.

"Hayden...I think it's time to throw in the towel man, Scorch is getting messed up out there." said Frank.

"*Sigh* Yeah. I guess you're right. Alright Scorch, you did good buddy. Return!" Hayden opened the pokeball to let Scorch back in, only to have him jump out the way.

"Q-Quil" he panted, shaking his head.

"*Sigh* Come on buddy I need you to..."

"...Quil" he shook his head again.

"Scorch come on! You're hurt and I need you to ret-"

"Quil!" he yelled out, shaking his head again. He then closed his eyes, remembering the words Hayden had said to him. _"Come on you can take this guy! I believe in you."_

_"I believe in you"_

_"In you"_

_"In you"_

_"...I believe in you"_

As soon as he heard those words repeat in his head, he knew he couldn't give up.

"QUUUUUUIIIIIIILLL!" he screamed out, as his body began to become encased in a bright white glow.

"Ho...ly shit..." Hayden was almost speechless, as this was the first time he'd ever witnessed a pokemon evolve. And to make it even more special...it was HIS pokemon.

After the glow had died down, Scorch had become visible again, but this time he looked much different. He had a somewhat proud smirk across his face, flames coming from his head, his neck, his back. This truly was something amazing for the three to witness.

"Dude! He looks like a little badass now!" Frank shouted.

Hayden took out his pokedex and pointed it towards his new evolved pokemon. *Ding* "Quilava. The..Lava Plume pokemon. It has flames across it's body which grow larger, if threatened. Altough it is not much bigger than it's previous counterpart, Cyndaquil, it's fire attacks are..quite stronger than that of most other beginner fire types."

"Whoa sweet!" Hayden seemed pretty excited about the whole 'Cyndaquil evolving' thing.

"Quil!" said Scorch, a bit of a deeper voice now, as he got back into battle position.

"Alright Scorch listen to me! You need to find which one is really him! Don't just attack every one of them or you'll tire yourself out!" said Hayden.

"Q-Quil?" Scorch was clearly still confused by Shelgon's double team attack. They continued to spin around him only getting faster, and faster. "Quil! Q-QUIILLL!" he was a bit scared now, feeling that he just couldn't do it. He just wouldn't be able to win.

Hayden knew that Scorch just needed a bit of motivation. "Listen to me Scorch...you HAVE to concentrate. Focus. You need to see through his trick...to distinguish which one stands out from all the others. I believe in you, now you need to believe in yourself. You can do this, I know you can. Just need to figure out that ONE that stands out from the others, and when you do..."

Scorch had listened to Hayden's motivational words once more. He began to close his eyes, concentrating hard on finding the real Shelgon. Listening closely, feeling the way the earth moved under his feet, looking for any signs of difference in the way the wind shifted around him. After a good thirty seconds, his eyes and jaw shot wide open, he snapped his head up and to the right a bit as quick as possible as he gave a glare. "Quil!"

Hayden just smiled at his pokemon. "Let him have it Scorch! Flamethrower!"

"QUIIIIIIILLLLLL!" He yelled out as blazing fire shot from his maw.

**[The Next Day In Pewter City]**

The three guys were just walking out of the Pewter pokemon center from getting their pokemon healed. Hayden and Frank had finally won their first badge, and they were quite thrilled about it.

"Dude I still can't believe Brock is the gym leader of Pewter! It woulda been so cool to battle Brock instead of his dad...but I'm still glad we won!" said Frank.

"I know right! Still, I gotta admit he was pretty tough...then again it's hard to tell which one of them woulda been more of a challenge to fight! It's a shame that this had to be the time that Brock is with Ash back in Pallet." said Hayden.

"I'm sure we'll get the chance to battle him one day." Frank smiled as he twirled his first gym badge between his fingers. "I have to say...this journey so far has been pretty awesome for us. I mean sure we may have had a few bad moments, a couple of speedbumps maybe, but all in all I'd say we've gotten quite a bit of luck thrown our way as well, especially with pokemon!"

"I agree! I mean not only did you catch a Gible, but he actually WANTED you to catch him! I mean...how often do you hear of something like that? And then there's Scorch. Who would've thought that Scorch would just up and evolve in the middle of battle like that? Not to mention him doing an awesome job in it." Hayden then looked towards the Shelgon on his shoulder. "AND helping us get Drake here to tag along! I'm sure you're gonna have fun travelling with us won't ya buddy?" Hayden petted him on the back.

"Gon!" Drake said with a smile.

"I think that's a yes!" said Frank.

Hayden and Frank then turned towards Ian, a bit sad that they would have to let another good friend go so soon.

"Well guys, this is my stop!" Ian looked towards where his house was, before turning back towards the two. "Listen...thanks again for everything you guys did back there. I wouldn't even be standing right here if you guys wouldn't have been there at that moment...you guys truly are heroes."

"I guess you could call us that, though I'd be more honored to just have you call us...your friends." Hayden smiled as he and Frank shook Ian's hand one last time.

Ian just nodded. "Most definitely. You guys are gonna come back and visit sometime won't ya?"

"You already know it!" Frank assured him. "We'll be back as soon as we can. Hopefully you'll be able to tag along with us then?"

"I think that sounds like a plan. Well...bye guys!" Ian began running down the road towards his house, looking back and waving from the distance.

Hayden waved back gladly. "*Sigh* Man, it sucks meeting all these cool people and none of them being able to tag along with us."

Frank nodded. "Yeah I agree. Sucks a bit. But hey at least there's still the two of us!"

Hayden patted Frank's shoulder and smiled. "You got that right bro."

After the two shared a fist bump, Frank took out another map that they had bought from the poke' mart.

"Alright Frank so where are we headed next?" Hayden asked.

"Let's see here...okay I got it! If we head east here along Route 3 and 4...we should be able to get to Cerulean city in a day or so." said Frank.

"Sounds like a plan. Hey before we head out, I say we get something to eat...I'm starving!" Hayden rubbed his stomach.

"Yeah...that sounds like a good idea. Alright let's go see what they got in the town." said Frank.

They had both began walking towards the middle of Pewter City where most of the buildings were, in hopes of finding a small restaurant of some sort. Little did the two of them know that they were not alone on the road they were travelling. Two pairs of eyes were steadily watching them from the bushes on the road in front of them that lead into town.

**Whoo! Please R&R it up guys! Lemme know what you think as always! Oh and I'm king of aware that Hayden and Frank's dragon pokemon's names are 'Finn and Drake' which is pretty similar to adventure time. I didn't actually have any intention of this (Although I do love Adventure Time.) I simply named him Drake because the name is actually a sub name for the word 'dragon' and it had a nice ring to it.**

**Anyways Chater 8 should be up pretty soon! Thanks for continuing to read my story for those of you who do :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Bullies

"You know...we probably should have at least asked Ian if he wanted to get some chow with us." said Hayden.

Frank nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right. But I'm sure he wanted to see his family, I mean the guy almost...you know...back there. Even though he was all cool and stuff after, I can't imagine what he was thinking about when he was hanging from that cliff."

"Yeah...I guess you have a pretty good point. Still, it woulda been cool to hang with him a bit longer, even if it was just to sit for a while and eat." said Hayden.

As the two had been lost a bit in conversation, they hadn't noticed the two guys who had been watching them emerge from the bushes and onto the road behind them.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" The first guy asked.

"Well Dario, considering that they were talking to that loser Ian...I'd say we got us a pair of just as equal losers here!" The second guy said.

_"Dario...that name sounds really familiar. I think...I think Ash told me something about him on his travels maybe?" _Hayden thought to himself.

"Hah! I believe you are correct Gary! These two are just as big of losers as the Laramie clan back in my hometown!" said Dario.

_"Laramie...That's it! This is that guy Ash told us about! The one that he raced in place of that chick Lara Laramie I think. Hmm...that other guy sounds kinda familiar too." _Hayden thought. "Hey, uh...Dario is it? Aren't you that guy who raced Ash and that Ponyta or whatever?"

Gary immediately turned towards Hayden when he heard that name. Before Dario could even speak, Gary interrupted. "Hah. So you know that old loser Ash eh?"

"That 'loser' Ash happens to be one of our closest friends. And I don't see anything wrong with Ian, he ain't a loser either you jerk." Hayden shot him an angry glare.

"Wait a sec, aren't you Professor Oak's grandson? Gary Oak?" Frank asked.

"Yeah that's me what of it?" He asked.

"Oh nothin just asking. That and Ash hates you by the way. After this short meeting, I can't say that I blame him."

Dario finally stepped forward. "To answer your question, yes I DID race Ash, because Lara knew that if it was her I had raced, she would have lost! Because that's what losers do. They LOSE."

"Well, I've heard different. I heard that you had someone scare her Ponyta when she was on it, causing her to fall off and sprain her arm really bad." Hayden scoffed. "Cheap shot if you ask me."

"Well nobody DID ask you so keep your two cents to yourself." said Gary.

"Was I talking to you?" Hayden turned to Frank. "Frank I don't think that I was talking to asshole number one over here. Was I?"

"Good question sir. I don't believe that you were." Frank chuckled.

"Pff. A couple of smart asses I see. You two are perfect for each other!" Dario laughed.

"Heh. You two should get married, you guys make a cute couple!" Gary said sarchastically.

"Aww so you think we're cute now? Dang, I didn't think that you were like that bro." Hayden laughed.

"We can't be more perfect than these two lovebirds." Frank pointed to Gary and Dario.

"Whatever you say. I know that I do NOT see you guys in any way close to that, that's disgusting." Gary huffed a bit.

"Coming from the guy who just called us cute." Hayden laughed.

"He's getting a bit defensive too wouldn't you say?" Frank turned to Hayden.

"Enough! How about the two of you battle us! I'd like to claim my first two losers of the day." Gary took one of his pokeballs into his hand.

Dario did the same. "Let's toast these wimps Gary!"

"*Sigh* If you insist." Hayden looked at Drake, who was still perched on his shoulder. "You ready buddy?"

"Shelgon!" he nodded and jumped to the ground in battle position.

"Alright Finn let's do this!" Frank let his Gible from his pokeball.

"Gible!" he said as he stood and awaited orders.

Dario put his head down and scoffed a bit. "Well well. Seems the two losers don't have that bad of pokemon."

"No matter. Ours are better so we will win this!" Gary tossed his pokeball. "Let's go Eevee!"

"Eevee!" he stretched a bit before getting into battle position.

Dario then grabbed one of his pokeballs. "Let's go Dodrio!"

Before he could open his pokeball, the four of them were stopped by an Officer Jenny.

"Excuse me! But there will be no pokemon battling here within the city! If you wish to withold a battle, you will either do it outside of the city walls or with the gym leader here. Do I make myself clear?" she asked.

"Oh, yes ma'am. We're sorry." said Frank.

"Understood Officer Jenny. It won't happen again." Hayden assured her.

"Good! That's what I like to hear boys. You gentleman behave now ok? Have a good day!" She then walked off down the road.

"Pff. Whatever, you two got lucky this time." said Dario.

Gary scoffed. "Heh. Next time they won't be."

The two had walked off down the road in the opposite direction of Hayden and Frank. Frank looked a bit annoyed, knowing that they would eventually run into the two again.

"Man, that dude Gary is a real shithead. No wonder Ash doesn't like that guy." said Frank.

"Psh. I'm not even worried about it Frank. Cmon, let's go get some eats!" Hayden exclaimed.

The two continued their walk down the road into the city itself. After a little bit of searching, they finally stumbled upon a small sushi bar. After they had eaten and paid, they were finally ready to head on out to Cerulean city.

"Whoo." Hayden patted his stomach. "I'm definitely full. I seriously don't see how we eat so much."

"You got that right. You ready to do this?" Frank asked.

Hayden nodded and fistbumped his best friend. "I was born ready."

Frank looked up at the sky, the sun had shone beautifully at the time. "*Sigh* I think things are really gonna start looking up for us man."

After the two had officially left Pewter City, they headed down Route 3 for a few hours before eventually making it to Route 4. Being dark by the time they got there, they had camped out until the morning. When morning finally came they continued to head out on Route 3, finally arriving at Cerulean after a few more hours of travelling, and yet again beating the gym leader. The two had continued this for the passing month, beating all the leaders on the way. Saffron to Celadon and circling to Fuchsia. Hell, even Blaine was there visiting Koga which saved the two from having to take the trip all the way to Cinnibar to battle him since Koga just let him battle the two in his gym, being good friends and all.

Along the way Frank's pokemon had each evolved too after the amount of battle experience they acquired. Finn became a Gabite, whereas Squirt became a Croconaw. Sure enough they had been turning out to be pretty damn good pokemon trainers, especially with the little amout of experience they had started out with, they definitely were quick learners.

Hayden had already turned sixteen a week ago back in Saffron where they had celebrated a bit after beating Sabrina, who was the one who actually threw the small celebration for him at her gym (She was a pretty cool chick after all eh?) Although it was probably because of the quickly growing fondness Sabrina apparently had for Hayden for some reason, though neither he nor Frank had really asked questions about that. Hayden didn't seem to be too interested in the matter anyway, though he did register her number in his pokedex.

All that was left for them to hit in Kanto was the gym in Vermillion City, which was the exact gate that the two were currently standing at. Today was yet another special day...Frank's birthday. Although Hayden was a bit older, it was only by a short week. The two had walked into the city and believe me...Frank was surely in for a good surprise this birthday.

"Wow. Two months bro." said Hayden.

"Huh?" Frank asked.

Hayden turned to Frank. "It's already been two months since we started travelling. Time sure as hell flies doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess it does. Heh...just think...this is the last gym that we're going to battle in before heading out to a new region!" Frank exclaimed.

"Yeah I know it's crazy! You know...I was thinking about something of that matter too. Since the S.S. Aqua heads out from here...how about instead of going to Johto next...we hit up Hoenn? It IS the next closest thing besides Johto, and we've never been there before! Think about it man...we were born in Johto so we pretty much know what it's like and what to expect somewhat...but Hoenn? We've NEVER even seen the place!" Hayden sounded pretty excited.

"Dude...that is an awesome idea! That'll be crazy! Seeing a whole new place like that...I'm totally all in for that one." Frank chuckled.

"Well, I guess it's settled then. We hopefully beat the gym leader here, then we head out to..." Hayden's pokedex went off.

"Huh? Who's calling you at 7 in the morning?" Frank asked.

"Heh. Same person who calls me almost every morning." Hayden chuckled.

"Daawwww. Is it your girlfriend?" Frank asked sarchastically.

"*Sigh* Sabrina is NOT my girlfriend dude. She's just cool alright? Plus she's like 19 and not to mention she is a bit...weird." Hayden looked up from his pokedex and towards Frank as he let it ring until it stopped, then closed it. "Sorry to burst your bubble Frank, but I'm just not attracted to her like that."

"Haha alright alright. I believe you. Anyway let's get some breakfast from that pancake place over there!" Frank pointed towards the place before looking back at Hayden. "You know you like pancakes, don't deny that at least."

"Oh believe me, I WON'T." Hayden laughed.

After they had eaten their breakfast and conversated a bit, they decided to relax on the beach a bit and let their pokemon out for a little while before going to battle the gym leader. Finn and Scorch were playing a bit in the sand, whereas Squirt and Drake were swimming a bit. Hayden and Frank were layed out on the beach in their board shorts with their sunglasses on, just enjoying the nice weather, even getting some looks from a few of the ladies. After an hour or so they had let their pokemon back in thier pokeballs and headed toward the gym for their last battle in Kanto.

"*Whew* So...this is it Hayden. The last gym before we leave the region. I'm honestly a little nervous to tell you the truth." Frank looked down at his pokeballs.

"Why?" Hayden asked.

"Well I'm always a bit nervous when it comes to our gym battles. I mean...you never know what to expect you know?" Frank asked.

"Yeah I guess you're right on that one. No matter what we just gotta give it our best as we always do, right? 110 percent!" Hayden lightly punched Frank's shoulder.

"Yeah man! I'm ready when you are!" Frank walked towards the gym doors.

Hayden followed right behind him. "Ready, let's go."

Frank had opened the door and the two of them had walked in. This gym seemed much bigger than the other ones. This one had a weight room and even had a room with a few war medals and some old combat boots and clothes in it. After looking around a bit for the battle room, they had finally found it. There were two giant camouflage banners hanging on each side of the room from the ceiling. Even the floor had some cool looking camo patterns in it.

"Man this guy sure likes the army huh?" Hayden asked.

"Psh, no dude. That's definitely marpat camo. This guy likes the marines! Hmm...he honestly may even be one, from the look of those war medals back in that other room. I'd love to talk to this guy after if he IS a marine! That'd be awesome!" Frank exclaimed.

"Alright fan girl let's cool our jets." Hayden joked.

When the two were talking, another man had walked in on the other side of the gym and onto the floor, hidden in the shadows a bit. It was the gym leader, Lt. Surge.

"Hello boys. I assume the two of you are here for a gym battle?" Surge asked.

"Yes sir! You got that right...uh, sir!" Hayden gave a salute.

"Um sir? Before we start, can I ask you a question?" Frank sounded a bit nervous.

Surge smiled and nodded. "Sure kid! Ask away."

"Were you in the marines? Or do you just like...collect stuff from it?" Frank asked.

"Good question kid! But yes, I was in the marines for ten years. An electric pokemon saved my life, hence why I am an electric pokemon user!" said Surge.

"Sir, that's awesome! I wish I could catch an electric type..." said Frank.

"Well just keep tryin kid and you'll eventually get you one! Anyways, who wants to go first?" Surge raised an eyebrow.

"Go ahead Frank, you got this!" said Hayden.

"Alright man here goes." Frank stepped forward onto the floor from the darkness on his side.

Surge's eyes shot wide open when he saw who he was about to battle. "No way! Little Frankie?"

_"What the hell? There's only one person who ever called me..." _Frank stood more anxious than ever.

Surge then stepped from the shadows and onto the floor, revealing himself. "Hah! I can't believe what I'm witnessing right now!" he said.

"U-Uncle Tom?!" Frank couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Hayden's jaw dropped to the floor when he heard what Frank just said. "That's your uncle from the marines that you told me about? He's the friggin Vermillion gym leader?!"

Frank ran over to give his uncle a hug. "Man Uncle Tom, it's been forever since I saw you!"

Surge just smiled. "I know! I haven't seen you since you were 5! What are you now, like..15 right?"

"Actually I turned sixteen today!" Frank was pretty happy about seeing his uncle.

"Aw man! Guess I can't really call you 'little' anymore then can I?" Surge chuckled.

"Nope! Haha." Frank turned towards Hayden. "Oh yeah! This is Hayden, Uncle Tom!"

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Tom! I've heard a lot about you in the time I've known Frank!" Hayden shook his hand.

"Hayden?" Surge looked at Frank. "This the same Hayden from when you were 5?"

"That's him! He just turned sixteen last week back when we were in Saffron." Frank smiled.

"Well well. You both are growing fast I see!" Surge turned back to Hayden. "Frank told me a little bit about you before I got sent off into the marines. It's good to see you guys are still friends! By the way, everyone around here calls me Surge, so just call me by that!"

Hayden nodded and smiled. "You got it!"

"No problem Surge!" Frank saluted.

"Alright boys, let's get this underway shall we? Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya Frankie!" Surge stepped to his side of the floor, while Frank stepped to his. "Alright. This will be a single pokemon battle. Each of us will use one pokemon, I'm sure the two of you are familiar with the rules?"

Frank Nodded. "Yes we are."

"Good! That saves me a hell of a lot of explaining." Surge laughed. "Alright let's battle. Go Electabuzz!" Surge opened his pokeball revealing his pokemon.

"Alright Finn let's win this..." Frank opened his pokeball as well, revealing his Gabite.

_"Huh...never seen that thing before. Wonder what it is." _Surge thought to himself.

Both pokemon got into battle position, ready for command. Surge had started first. "Alright Electabuzz, give him a Thundershock!"

"Lecta!" he shot out a bolt of lightning towards Finn, connecting the attack quickly before he could even react. It didn't seem to be affecting him much though.

"Biiiiite!" Finn almost seemed to enjoy the tingling feeling of the electricity.

"Wha...It's not even phasing him!" Surge looked confused.

"Heh. That's because Finn is part ground type. Electric attacks aren't gonna work well on him." Frank smiled. "Finn, go underground!" Finn began to dig until he was completely underground.

"Electabuzz! You gotta feel the ground and listen closely. Just pay attention and make sure he doesn't catch you by sup-"

Right as Surge was saying that, Finn popped up beneath Electabuzz, sending him a foot or two into the air.

"No! Electabuzz!" Surge knew this wasn't gonna end well.

"Now Finn! Dragon Rage!" Frank pointed towards Surge's pokemon.

"Gaaaa Biiiiiiite!" Bluish fire flew out from Finn's maw, heading straight for Electabuzz and connecting with a perfect hit, dead on, knocking him out of the battle.

"Gahh! Electabuzz return." Surge called his pokemon back, then looked at Frank and gave a smile. "Good job Frankie! I'm proud of ya kid. I'll battle Hayden here then give you your Thunderbadge, ok?"

Frank just nodded, then walked over to Hayden. "You got this bro."

"Alright, I'll try my best." Hayden stepped forward onto the battle arena. "Let's go Scorch!" Hayden opened his pokeball revealing his pokemon. "Scorch come see for a second." Hayden began whispering something into his pokemon's ear. "Got it buddy? You can do this!"

"Quil!" he nodded, then got into position.

"Hmm. A Quilava eh? This shouldn't be too hard! Let's get 'em Raichu!" Surge let out his next pokemon.

"Rai Rai!" Raichu got into battle stance, ready for anything and everything Scorch could deal out.

_"Hmm...that Raichu looks a bit tougher than his Electabuzz. I got a feeling that this won't be easy for me..." _Hayden thought. "Alright Scorch let's start with a Quick Attack!"

"Lava!" Scorch started dashing towards Raichu at unforgiving speeds. Just as he was about to land the attack...

"Raichu agility!" Surge commanded.

"Rai!" Rachu moved out of the way, quicker than Hayden had ever seen, thus successfully dodging the attack.

"Now hurry up and hit him with a Thundershock!" Surge pointed to Quilava.

"Raiiiiii!" Raichu shot a huge bolt of electricity straight towards Scorch.

"Hurry Scorch! Dodge it!" Hayden shouted.

"Hit 'em wth another one Raichu!" said Surge.

"Rai!" as quick as the first, he shot another massive bolt of electricity.

"Dodge it Scorch, you gotta dodge it!" Hayden shouted again.

Surge seemed to be getting a tad agitated that his attacks were being dodged so easily. "Agh! Alright that's it...let's give 'em your Thunder Wave Raichu!"

"Rai!" Raichu emitted electric waves from his cheeks, just barely hitting Scorch and successfully paralyzing him.

"Oh no...Scorch! Listen buddy you have to try and get up!" Hayden panicked.

"Q-quil." Scorch lay there trying his hardest to move, although he was unable.

"Listen buddy you gotta fight it! Fight through the paralysis! You can do it!"

"Alright Raichu, jump up and give him a hard Volt Tackle!" Surge shouted.

"Rai." Raichu nodded then proceeded to jump high into the air, surrounding his body in electricity.

"Come on Hayden..." Frank whispered to himself.

"Oh man...Scorch buddy you got to try and move or were toast!" Hayden looked a bit nervous now.

Raichu continued getting closer and closer. Just as he was about to hit...

Hayden covered his eyes. "Oh no. Scorch...I'm so sorry that I couldn't...NOW SCORCH!" Hayden uncovered his face and pointed towards his pokemon.

Scorch quickly moved out of the way, causing the Raichu to plow into the ground. HARD. Knocking his own self senseless a bit.

"What?" Surge looked pretty confused. "How did he..."

"Alright Scorch, time for the Flame Wheel!" Hayden smirked.

"Alright sweet!" said Frank.

"Quiiiiiiiil!" Scorch spun a giant wheel of fire from atop his body before letting it rain down on Raichu, knocking him out of the battle.

Hayden ran over to his pokemon. "Yes! Great job Scorch" Hayden picked his pokemon up in his arms, hugging him. "Alright buddy return."

"*Sigh* Good try Raichu. Return." Surge walked over to Hayden, still a bit confused as to what just happened, but shook his hand anyway. "Great job Hayden! I gotta ask something though if you don't mind."

"Alright, shoot!" said Hayden.

"How did your Quilava get up so easily from being paralyzed?" Surge questioned.

Hayden had a huge smirk on his face. "Well you see Surge, that's just it...Scorch was never actually paralyzed."

"Wait...what!?" Surge was quite surprised.

"Say what now?" Frank apparently thought the same.

"Well you see, it's like this. Remember when I whispered in Scorch's ear before we started our battle?" Hayden asked.

Frank and his uncle both looked to each other, then nodded.

"I remember, but what's that got to do with it?" Surge asked.

"You see, I told him that since you were an electric user, that you would most likely use Thunder Wave at some point in your battle, although I wasn't actually sure that you would. Anyway I just told him that if you DID happen to use it...to dodge it, but fake like he got paralyzed anyway. Thunder Wave takes a bit of time to connect so I knew he could avoid it. Anywho, I told him to fake paralysis until you let out another attack on him. I sat there and acted like I was devastated to confuse you even more and make it seem more realistic. I told Scorch that as I yelled 'now Scorch', just like that, that he would then jump out the way and avoid whatever attack came at him if he could. If he was successful, which he was, then I would have him use flame wheel as a counterattack. Since your Raichu Volt Tackled into the ground, which caused damage to him, it just helped me out even more in my plan!" Hayden gave a smile after he explained everything.

"Holy..." Frank was absolutely speechless.

Surge just stood there expressionless for a bit, then he smiled. "Hah! That's brilliant Hayden! I gotta say...that is a pretty impressive battle tactic. Might use that in some way myself! Anyway...here are your Thunderbadges!" Surge handed the two of them their badges.

"Sweet! Thanks Surge!" Hayden shook his hand.

"Thanks Uncle Tom. It was really nice seeing you again!" Frank hugged him.

"You too Frankie. Yall keep in touch won't ya?" Surge asked.

"Yes sir!" The two said simultaneously, both giving a salute as well. Surge smiled and saluted them back.

As the two of them said their last goodbyes to Frank's uncle, they went to the docks and purchased their boarding passes, then headed towards the S.S. Aqua and got ready to board.

"Evening gentleman. What ship will you two be boarding today?" The sailor asked.

"The S.S. Aqua sir. We're heading to Hoenn!" Hayden exclaimed.

"Ahh Hoenn. Beautiful place, that it is. You boys ever been?" he asked.

"No sir. This will be our first time!" said Frank.

"Ahh, I'm sure the two of you will love it. Tickets?" the sailor asked.

"Here you go sir." Frank handed him both of their tickets.

The sailor scanned the two tickets before handing them back to the two. "Alright, welcome aboard gentlemen!"

"Thanks man!" said Hayden.

After the two had boarded, they wandered the ship for a few hours and enjoyed the beautiful scenery. They also went to the steam room, talked to the captain a bit, and of course ate at the buffet...just the usual things you'd do on a cruise ship. After all was said and done, they headed off to their room to go to sleep. After taking a shower and getting comfortable, they were finally all ready to go to bed.

"Ahhh. These beds are soooo comfortable." Hayden stretched on the bed and snuggled into his pillows.

"Yeah...they definitely are." Frank yawned and got comfortable himself. "Night dude."

"Night bro." Hayden closed his eyes. "...Hey Frank?"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We're totally gonna be in Hoenn tomorrow." He smiled to himself.

"Heh. Yeah we are." Frank closed his eyes and smiled. "Yeah we are."

**Woot! Finally they're going to Hoenn! I always wanted them to go to Hoenn before Johto in the story anyway, but I had no idea it was gonna take me this long to implement it into the story -.-**

**Anyway, both of 'you know who' is making their appearence in the next Chapter! I know you guys are probably like "Gahh it's about time." And you're right. It is time.**

**Hope you guys liked this one as well! As always R&R it's appreciated! I will see you guys in the next Chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Hoenn

After many hours of being on the sea on their current trip...they had finally arrived at their destination...Hoenn. The landscape was something straight out of a story book for them. Beautiful fauna and flora, the vast, lush green forests that stretched across the hills and plains...it was all a definite picture worthy sight to see. When they had finally gotten their things and became situated with their surroundings a bit after looking around for several minutes, they had finally started heading into the small town that they had docked near.

"Let's see here...'Littleroot Town' it says. Hmm pretty cool name I guess." Said Hayden.

"Yeah, a bit different from our town names eh?" Frank asked.

"Yeah all we have over there is different plants and colors for our names. We don't get anything fancy like these guys do!" Hayden chuckled.

"Haha, you're right! We get all the lame names! Anyways, maybe we should ask around for directions? Or maybe somewhere that we can get a map?" Asked Frank.

"Yeah I agree, also somewhere where we can get..." Hayden looked down and patted his stomach.

Frank immediately understood the gesture. "Most definitely bro, I'm starving as well."

They both walked down the road towards Littleroot until they had finally entered the town. After walking around a bit, they had finally found somewhere to eat. After they had finished eating, it was time to figure out where the hell they were going next.

"Is there anything else I can get you boys?" The young waitress had a bit of a country-like accent.

"Uhh no thank you ma'am, but if you don't mind me asking...could you tell us where we can maybe find a map of the region? We've never actually been here before you see..." Said Frank.

"Mmhmm! I figured you boys weren't from around here, but of course I could help ya'll the best that I could! There's a little souvenir shop right up the road that I know for sure sells copies of the regional maps round here. That's where I reckon yall should go!" Said Amie

"Thank you Miss! By the way, my name is Hayden...and this here is my best friend, Frank."

"Nice to make your acquaintances." She smiled.

"Mind if we got your name Miss?" Frank asked.

"It's Amelia, though everyone round here just calls me Amie..." she turned to Frank and blushed a bit. "You can have more than just my name though." She winked and handed him a piece of paper.

Frank nervously took the parchment, not knowing what to expect. "Uhh thanks?"

"Mhm...Much obliged..." She smiled at him.

"Thanks again for the info Amie, see you around!" Hayden waved as they walked out.

Amie nodded towards him. "Ya'll come back now!"

The two had finally left the diner and headed up the road towards the souvenir shop, Frank finally getting around to fishing the piece of paper out of his pocket.

"Well?" Hayden asked.

Frank looked confused. "Well what?"

"You gonna read the shit or not?" Hayden laughed.

"Oh...yeah, almost forgot about that." Frank finally got around to opening the paper, blushing when he saw what it was.

"Haha! I know that face!" Hayden exclaimed.

"Wait...huh?" Frank asked him.

"That's the 'A really cute girl just gave me her number and now I'm not sure if I have the guts to actually call her' face...is it not?" Hayden raised an eyebrow.

"What the...how...they actually have a name for that kind of face?" Frank asked.

"Nope. Just made it up like three seconds ago...but I'm right! Aren't I?" Hayden smiled, seeing that he was clearly winning this.

"Ahh...yeah. You got me man. Shit...can I not hide anything from you?" Frank laughed.

"Nah dude, we've been best friends since we were babies...you tend to learn these things over the years." Said Hayden

"Oh yeeeeeaaaah. Kinda like when I learned that you secretly had a crush on my cousin when we were younger eh?" Frank smiled.

"Yeah like...wait what? No! Dude I told you that she was just cool!" Hayden shouted.

"Oh right right...just like how Sabrina is 'just cool'...right?" Frank raised his eyebrow.

"*Sigh*...Can a guy not just have a chick as a friend?" Hayden asked. "I'm telling you she DOES NOT like me like that."

"Bro...Sabrina calls you like...twice a day." Frank chuclked.

"So? What's so bad about that, she's my friend so of course she's gonna keep in touch with me!" Hayden shrugged.

"Dude...she calls you literally just to hear your voice. And she always says stuff like 'I miss you' or 'Come visit me soon pweeeease.' She even says it just like that with that cutesy girl voice. I'm telling you, she wants you bro. I know you're denying it, but I also know that you know it's the truth." Frank laughed.

"Yeah, but I just don't feel that way about her you know? What about that chick Amie from the diner? She was cute, so why pass up that opportunity?" Hayden questioned.

"I don't know man...maybe you and I just aren't meant for that love life type stuff you know?" Frank shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess you're right about that one." Hayden agreed.

After a bit of walking and chatting it up, the two had finally arrived at the shop, bought themselves a regional map, a few snacks and some water, and left the shop to take a look at where they would be heading next.

"Alright, looks like straight ahead is gonna be...Route 101, which leads into Oldale Town. So I guess that that'll be where we're heading first." Frank said as he scanned the map thoroughly.

"Sounds good to me. Hey, I wonder if anyone knows where the professor of this region might be?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to at least know a little bit about the plant and pokemon life around here, just in case. Need to know what we're getting ourselves into right?" Frank laughed.

"Absolutely." Hayden nodded, then looked up towards a man sitting on the bench near the small park in front of them. "I'm gonna see if he may know anything that could help us." Hayden pointed towards him.

"Good idea, let's go." Frank followed.

Hayden had then approached the man directly. "Umm, excuse me...sir?"

He looked up towards Hayden and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Umm...well, you see...my friend and I here were just wondering if maybe, you'd know where we could find the professor of this region? If there is one that is." Hayden chuckled softly.

He just smiled and turned his head a bit before looking back towards the two. "You boys aren't from around here..are you?"

"No sir, we're just arrived today from Kanto!" Said Frank.

"Kanto?!" He sounded a bit excited.

"Ummm...yyyyes?" Frank looked a bit confused.

"Haha! That's great! Hmm, I wonder how Professor Oak has been nowadays?" He asked them.

Hayden and Frank both looked towards each other, a bit confused at how He had known Professor Oak.

"Uhh...he's pretty good I guess, though we haven't seen him since we first left Kanto." Said Frank.

"Well that's good to know!" He began to gather his things and walk down the road towards the direction Frank and Hayden had just come from. "Please, follow me gentleman."

A bit hesitant at first, the two had looked towards each other as if waiting for the other one's approval before finally nodding to each other and deciding to follow the man. After they had walked back into Littleroot Town, he had begun heading towards a big white building.

"You know...you two are the only other people that I've ever met from Kanto, besides that one kid Ash who was here a while back." Said the man.

"Wait...Ash Ketchum?" Hayden asked.

"You guys know Ash too?" He seemed a bit more excited now.

"You kidding? We're both from Pallet Town! We literally live across the street from both Professor Oak and Ash." Said Frank.

"Hold on...are YOU the Professor here?" Hayden asked.

The man just smiled and nodded. "The one and only Professor Birch, at your service."

"Aww sweet! Listen, Professor...do you think you can give my friend and I here a heads up about the region and what to kind of expect?" Hayden asked.

"Preferably about the types of plants and stuff as well, for medicinal purposes if needed." Said Frank.

"Of course I can guys, just let me see your pokedexes for a second." Said Birch.

Hayden and Frank handed him both of their dexes, before following him into the lab where the Professor placed both of the pokedexes on some sort of machine.

"Ohhh I get it...you're going to update them for us to have use of it in this region huh?" Frank asked.

"Bingo! You boys will have all the info you will need on the region, plants and pokemon included of course, so you two will be set!" Birch exclaimed. "Anyways, where are my manners? I never even got around to asking the two of you for your names!"

"I'm Hayden!"

"And my names Frank!" The two shook his hand.

"Wait...Those names...I know who you two are! You're the ones that Oak had told me to keep an eye out for if the two of you had ever dropped by in Hoenn!" Birch began to rummage through the cabinets before pulling out two small bags and placing them on the table.

"What uh...what are these?" Hayden asked.

"A little gift that Professor Oak saw fit to give to the two of you, though he never got the chance to because you were already gone, so he said. These items came to him for study, and when he found out what they were for, he knew that their power could only be unlocked by people who were pure of heart and had the utmost potential, which is why im assuming he entrusted it to you two." Birch then slowly opened the bags revealing the first item that was in each of them.

"Ooh is that candy?" Frank asked.

"Ah...not just any candy Frank. These...are Rare Candies, the name is respectively given considering that they are indeed, extremely rare to come across." Birch explained.

"But, there's four of them, so they can't be that rare...can they?" Hayden asked.

"Yes, they most certainly are. How Oak managed to get even one of these, let alone four of them is beyond me." Said Birch.

"Dang...so like...what exactly do they do?" Frank asked.

"Ah! Good question Frank...that sir...is the best part. Give one of your pokemon one of these, and they will INSTANTLY...evolve." Birch smiled.

"Whoa...holy crap." Hayden was astonished by this.

Birch laughed a bit. "That isn't all. Rare Candies also severely increase certain pokemon's intellect, making them much smarter both in and out of battle. They can communicate better with their trainer as well from what I've heard."

Frank had apparently been feeling them same way as Hayden. "That...but...thats insanely amazing!"

"Ah, but as I said...they are EXTREMELY rare. You may each have two of them, but remember...you can always train your pokemon and evolve them the old fashioned way, so something like this should only be used when the right time comes." Birch smiled.

"Well...how will we know when Professor?" Frank asked.

"Just trust in yourselves guys, you'll know when the time is right. Ah! Well now comes for the special items..." Birch began to pull something else out from each of their pouches.

"Wait...so this wasn't the thing that Professor Oak entrusted us with?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah I thought you said this was rare stuff." Said Frank.

"Boys...the items that I am about to show you...are absolutely one of a kind." Birch then pulled a Silver Wing Feather from one pouch, and a Rainbow Wing Feather from another. "Do you boys know what these are?"

Hayden and Frank's jaws were so far open, you'd swear they were dislocated from their faces. "I...I...Is that the..." Frank couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Professor...how...just...how?" Hayden asked.

"I'm taking it that this means you two DO know what these are?" Birch raised an eyebrow.

"OH...ABSOLUTELY! Though I've only heard myths, stories, legends...I never thought in my entire life that I would ever even live to actually see even ONE of the legendary birds! Now...does this mean we actually have a chance to?" Hayden asked.

"That choice is completely up to the two of you. You can take that path, or simply keep them as a keepsake. That's exactly what the Professor told me to say to you, but...that isn't exactly all he said..." Birch trailed off.

"What? What else did he say?" Frank asked.

"Professor Oak seems to think that you two seem to have some sort of key to awakening the two legendary beasts. You see...legendary pokemon are legendary for a very good reason...they only show themselves to trainers who they deem worthy of their presence, and Oak seems to think that these two legendaries will have a particular eye for the two of you. He wants you to take the Silver Wing Feather Hayden. You take the Rainbow Frank." Birch explained.

"Wait...why do we each need a specific wing? Can't we just both see both of them? Does it really matter who gets what wing?" Frank asked.

"Well the specific wing goes to the person who will be challenging that specific pokemon, and Professor Oak seems to have some theory that Frank is best suited for Ho-oh, and Hayden for Lugia, based on each of your qualities." said Birch.

"Wait...it almost sounded like you said...ch...challenge them?" Said Frank.

"That's correct." Birch assured.

"You can't seriously expect us to fight beasts of legend! Professor Oak can't put that on our shoulders! We barely even have any pokemon!" Hayden exclaimed.

"He never said you had to do this today. Boys...I promise when the time comes...you'll be ready to face them. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not next week...maybe not even this year, but eventually...you'll be ready when and if you choose to do so." Birch smiled.

"O-Ok Professor Birch. We'll try our best." Said Frank.

"I know you boys won't dissapoint!" Birch smiled.

Hayden looked to Frank. "But...we won't even be able to fight them until we go to Johto, you know this right?"

Frank suddenly had a burst of confidence. "By then...we'll be ready."

Hayden thought for a second, then nodded. "You're damn right we will."

The two of them had high fived each other and put their special 'gift' pouches away in their bags before shaking the Professors hand. They had said their goodbyes and were ready to head out and onto the new path awaiting.

**[2 Years Later]**

Hayden and Frank had not been having much trouble pushing through the Hoenn region over the past couple of years, whether it was beating trainers on the roads or challenging the gym leaders themselves. If they had a gym battle they didn't win, they'd try again until they succeeded. If they lost on the road, they would train even harder for the next trainer who would come around to battle them. It had already been a hard two years of training, and they still had more to go if they were to ever face the awaiting legendaries. After they had finally gotten all of the gym badges in Hoenn, they had decided to start heading back towards Littleroot to board the S.S. Aqua and head back home. They had just had a battle with two trainers and had unfortunately lost, therefore they had to make a new stop in the nearest town before continuing towards Littleroot. They had decided to take a shorcut on the road of Route 115...

The road that was about to change their lives completely.

"Yo Frank, what's the nearest town from here? Rustboro right?" Hayden asked, his voice a bit deeper now than it was two years ago.

"Yeah that's it, should only be another thirty minutes or so away, it's only a couple hundred kilometers." Said Frank, whose voice had also aged a tad.

"Alright sweet. I don't like walking around with Scorch hurt like this, even if he is a tough ass Typhlosion." Said Hayden.

"Yeah same for me with Squirt. Heh, his name doesn't much fit him anymore now that he's a Feraligatr huh?" Frank chuckled.

"Nah man his name is perfect. Just like if you'd call a big guy tiny or something like that for a nickname, it usually means he's probably kicked his share of asses. It's always like, the opposite of what it really is when it comes to names like that, y'know?" Hayden explained.

"Yeah I totally get you. Just wish that I woulda named him Spike or somet-" Frank had stopped when they noticed two small pokemon run out onto the road like they had seen a Ghost type.

"Uhhh...what the-" Hayden was about to ask Frank what to do, until they heard two howls coming from out of the forest close to where the two scared pokemon were. "Oh shit, that can't be good."

The two had run over to the pokemon who were now cowering behind one of the rocks at the foot of the road. When Hayden and Frank had finally gotten close to them, they turned towards the woods with their hands on their pokeballs, ready for whatever would be jumping out at them.

"Get ready dude, I have no idea what pokemon is about to come out of that forest." Said Hayden.

"Yeah, not helping Mr. Poke expert." Frank stated.

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't get a very good look at the two pokemon who are behind the rock, which means that I don't know what the hell they are either." Said Hayden.

"Yeah, that friggin helped." Frank said sarchastically.

After about thirty seconds passed, there was still no sign of any other pokemon besides the two behind the rock.

"Well look at the bright side, at least there's no more howling right?" Frank asked.

Hayden shook his head. "I have a bad feeling that that isn't a good thing." He then walked over to the two pokemon, who were still completely still behind the rock.

They both let out a small gasp when they realized how close Hayden was.

"Hey hey shhhhh...it's okay. Are you two okay? It's alright we aren't going to hurt you, everything is okay now, see?" Se pointed to the road.

They both looked out from behind the rock cautiously before slowly emerging from behind it and coming out completely to where Hayden and Frank were crouching.

"Huh...never seen these before." Hayden whipped out his pokedex and pointed it towards the first one.

"Looks like a rabbit and...a little girl maybe?" Said Frank.

*Ding* Buneary, the..rabbit-humanoid pokemon. Quite friendly and docile they usally don't attack. Its large ears can easily be used to tell its mood. Down when..sad, Up when..happy and Puffed when..angry. It can hear vibrations throughout one's body with its ears to tell how they are..feeling.

"Hey, that's kinda cool but...humanoid? Hmm, that's odd, just looks like a normal rabbit pokemon to me. Alright let's see what this one is." He pointed his pokedex towards the girl like pokemon.

*Ding* Kirlia, the..Psychic-humanoid pokemon. It is very docile..quite shy and will refrain from attack unless..provoked. It sometimes will manifest a colored aura around itself to show its..mood. It can also use its psychic powers to read..emotions and use these to tell whether something is..friend or..foe.

"Now that is cool." Said Frank

"So Kirlia and Buneary eh? What were you guys running from anyway?" Hayden asked.

Right as the buneary had opened her mouth as if she was going to make a noise, it was immediately interrupted by another set of howling.

"*Gasp*" The Kirlia had put her hand on the Buneary and began to glow blue.

"Woah...what is she doing?" Hayden wondered.

The Buneary then looked toward Hayden and Frank, then back at Kirlia and nodded as if agreeing with something.

"Dude...I think she's...talking to her telepathically. That is too cool." Said Frank.

After a few seconds, two Mightyena jumped out from the woods where the howls were heard before, though they weren't exactly alone...

"Shit dude...TWO wild Mightyena?" Said Frank.

"Well this is just fantastic." Said Hayden.

"Haha...yes it is." Said an unknown voice from the woods.

"What the hell?" Hayden asked.

"They're...not wild?" Asked Frank.

Buneary and Kirlia had quickly ran behind Hayden and Frank's legs as if to use them as some sort of shield.

The person began to step into view. "Well...well...well. Never thought we'd run into you LOSERS again." It was Gary.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me." Said Frank.

"Hah! Wait...this is what you guys were running from?" Hayden asked Buneary, who simply just nodded. "Pff. You don't have to worry about this guy girls, he can't hurt anyone but himself."

"That's what you think." Said another voice from behind Gary. "Now we actually get the chance to beat you guys! No officer Jenny to save you this time! Haha!."

"Aww we missed you too Dario." Hayden said sarchastically.

"Shut up and get away from our pokemon!" Said Dario.

"Yeah we saw em first! So fair's fair!" Said Gary.

"Are you kidding? Running down a pokemon like you're hunting it is not how you catch pokemon!" Said Frank.

"That's the way it works in the sport o' pokemon catchin" Said Dario.

"It's not some sick sport you asshole, pokemon actually have feelings. They aren't just some dumb animal, you have to treat them with kindness and friendship if you wanna catch em and raise em in the right way!" Said Hayden.

"Jesus who cares, just get out of the way! Plus these pokemon are special, and that's why were gonna capture em!" Said Gary.

"Oh? How so?" Asked Hayden.

"Some guys tipped us off and said that these here pokemon have 'different qualities' than most other pokemon do, that makes em special." Said Dario.

"Yeah maybe it does, but that don't mean special to catch!" Said Frank.

"How about ya battle us for em then?" Asked Dario.

"I've got a better idea, how about you two get the hell out of here before I punch both of you in the face?" Hayden began to step forward, as did both of the Mightyenas who were now growling at him.

"Ah ah ah...I don't think Mightyena likes that idea Hayden. So let's try this again...battle us...or MOVE. Your choice." Said Gary.

Hayden then turned to Frank and whispered. "Looks like we sadly have to battle these douchebags Frank."

"Hayden, we can't use Scorch or Squirt, they still aren't doing so hot...and you know Drake and Finn haven't been used as much as they have so they don't have as much battle experience!"

"What other choice do we have Frank? You wanna get your face munched on by a Mightyena? Because I for one, do not." Said Hayden.

"Actually, there is one other choice..." Frank began tugging at his old 'gift' pouch.

"*Sigh* I was actually hoping we wouldn't have to use it this soon, but otherwise we're screwed, and I'm not letting them take these pokemon like that." Hayden grabbed on of the Rare Candies out of his pouch as Frank did the same.

"Let's do this." Frank grabbed his pokeball. "Go Finn!"

"Let's go Drake!" Hayden tossed his pokeball as well.

"Here Finn, eat this, it'll help you get stronger!" Said Frank.

"Biiiiite!" Finn quickly ate the little piece of candy.

"You too Drake, here. You'll be a lot stronger after this." Said Hayden.

"Gon!" he nodded, then proceeded to eat the Rare Candy.

After several moments, the two had finally began to get the famous bright white aura around their bodies, indicating that they indeed, were evolving.

"Holy shit...haha! It actually worked!" Said Frank.

"What? No way you guys cheated!" Said Dario.

"Screw this Dario, let's just take the pokemon from them!" Said Gary.

Right as Gary had began walking towards Hayden and Frank, Finn and Drake who were now a Salamence and Garchomp, had stepped forwards in front of them.

"Ah ah ah..." Hayden walked right up into Gary's face. "I don't think Finn and Drake seem to like your idea Gary."

"Uh...U-uh.." Gary was clearly a bit shaken up now.

"I think it's best that the two of you leave... like NOW." Said Frank

"Grrr...fine." Said Dario. "C'mon Gary they're just useless pokemon anyway, there ain't nothing special about em anyway."

"Pfft, yeah your'e right. See ya later LOSERS. Ahahahaha!" Said Gary.

After a minute or so, the two had finally left their sight completely.

"Dude...that was awesome!" Said Frank.

"I know right! Did you see the way Finn and Drake just like...stepped in there all badass and junk? That was crazy!" Hayden exclaimed.

"*Sigh* Thank you sooo much guys. You really saved our lives, we would've gotten captured by those two if you wouldn't have shown up!" Buneary giggled.

"Oh it's no problem! Just trying our best to he-" Frank and Hayden had immediately stopped what they were doing when their brains finally processed what they just heard.

"Di-did you just fucking talk?" Frank asked seriously.

"Oh...r-right. I probably should have showed that to you guys sooner, but, well...those other two guys were kind of interrupting." Said the Buneary.

"Holy Fuck!" Said Hayden. "You're speaking words! Like...actual fucking words!"

"A-Are you a demon?" Frank asked.

"No silly! I was raised around your type of speech all my life, as was my sister here. Our parents were taught to speak by their trainers, and it just sort of passed on to us over the years. By the way, my name is Angie, and this is Ranie." She pointed to the Kirlia.

Hayden looked a bit confused. "Sisters? But, you guys are...like..."

"Different pokemon?" Buneary asked.

"Well..yeah." Said Hayden.

"To make a long story short, my family and I found Ranie here by herself one day on the side of a lake sitting on a rock. Said she lost her family and had nobody, so we took her in and made her part of our family. So like I said, she's my sister." Said Angie.

"Wow...that's...that's awesome. I'm sure she's very happy to have someone like you in her life, I really mean that." Said Frank.

"Thanks!" Angie said with a smile. "Soooo you gonna tell us your names?"

"Oh right! Sorry! My name is Hayden." Hayden gave a smile.

"And I'm Frank!" Frank smiled as well.

"Hayden and Frank...I promise it won't take me long to remember that!" Angie laughed.

"Oh yeah! Angie, Ranie...This is Drake and Finn." Said Frank.

"Hi." Said Drake.

"How's it goin?" Said Finn.

"Hey...they can talk too?" Asked Angie

Hayden and Frank were yet again in awe of what they had just heard.

"What the shit? How the hell are you two talking now?!" Frank asked.

"Dude...I think I'm gonna pass out. There's only so much crazy shit that I can handle, and I believe that this is clearly exceeding the limits!" Said Hayden.

"Did we eat some bad berries earlier? Are we just hallucinating all of this? We have got to be hallucinating all of this." Said Frank.

"Wait a second dude...remember when Professor Birch said that the Rare Candies also 'Increase Intellect' or whatever?" Hayden asked.

Frank seemed to be catching on. "Dude...you don't think that..."

"Yup. I think when he said that it allows them to 'Communicate better with their trainer' he meant that..." Hayden then turned towards Frank. I mean how the hell were we supposed to know that meant that they would freakin talk?!" Asked Hayden.

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly prepared for that either!" Said Frank. "Professor Birch is going to flip shit when we tell him about this!"

"Yeah, and so is Professor Oak, Professor Elm, our moms, Ash...basically everybody." Said Hayden.

Hayden and Frank both looked towards each other after they each said this, reflecting on what could possibly come out of them telling everybody.

"Hmmm. The more that I think about it...the less I feel that we should actually tell them." Said Frank.

"Yyyeeeah. It's probably best that we keep this to ourselves, now that I think about it." Said Hayden.

"Agreed." Said Frank.

"Soooo Angie...can Ranie actually talk? Or...?" Hayden asked.

"Of course she can silly! Why wouldn't she?" Angie asked.

"Ummm maybe because...I don't know...oh right! She's a pokemon." Frank said sarchastically. "Have you forgotten that you guys don't usually speak?"

"Right...sorry!" Angie scratched the back of her ears. "It's just that...Ranie is a bit on the shy side. She doesn't usually speak directly either, as she just prefers using her psychic abilities to communicate, though she doesn't much talk to people she doesn't yet know or trust. You can't really trust a lot of trainers when you're a pokemon!"

"Hmm. Makes sense what with these trainers like Gary and Dario." Said Frank.

Angie just raised an eyebrow at Frank.

"Oh right...not to mention any trainers wanting to catch you and all...heh, sorry." Frank blushed a bit.

"It's okay. Most pokemon actually want to have a trainer and a place to call home, rather than just being stuck in the wild all of the time. It's just that...not all of us want to be captured forcefully! I don't see why trainers can't just nicely walk up and ask us if we'd actually LIKE to go with them!" Angie shrugged.

"Well, maybe it's because of that fact that it's not every day that you walk up to a pokemon and spark up an intelligent conversation with it!" Frank chuckled.

"Yeah man...I guess we are just the lucky ones huh?" Hayden slowly walked over to Ranie. "Hi Ranie!"

She just looked up and smiled.

"Aww come on you can do better than that, eh?" Hayden chuckled.

Ranie blushed harshly, before finally opening her mouth. "H-Hi."

Angie was absolutely awestruck, as she had never seen her sister speak directly to someone whom she had barely knew before. "Ranie! You...you actually spoke to him!" She teased.

Ranie's pale white cheeks blushed a fierce shade of crimson when she had realized that Angie was right. She ACTUALLY just spoke aloud. But why? She'd never normally do something like this. What was so different about Hayden than any other trainer?

"Ah don't be embarrased Ranie. I feel very special that you decided to trust me enough to actually talk to me. Thank you." Hayden bowed his head slightly.

Ranie was definitely blushing harshly now, though she tried to hide it and just nodded back at Hayden.

"Alright Drake return!" Hayden took his pokeball out from his pocket and called his pokemon back, then turned his attention towards Frank. "Well Frank...guess it's time for us to continue heading to Rustboro so we can get Scorch and Squirt feeling better!" Hayden turned back towards Ranie and Angie. "It was very nice meeting you two, I really hope that you guys will never forget us...stay safe, ok?"

Frank did the same, calling Finn back into his pokeball before turning towards Angie and Ranie. "Hopefully we'll meet again someday eh?"

Frank and Hayden both smiled and gave a salute to them before tuning around and heading back down the road, though they didn't get very far...

Angie and Ranie had looked towards each other and whispered a bit behind their backs before nodding towards each other.

"Ahh. They were awesome huh dude?" Frank asked.

"Yeah man. I mean...taking pokemon? Hell yeah that's awesome!" Hayden exclaimed.

"I know right! Not to mention that we now each have one of our own! Ahhh, thank you Rare Candies!" Frank laughed.

Hayden just shook his head and laughed. "Alright man, let's hurry and get to-"

_"Wait!"_ A voice shouted in Hayden's head, scaring him a bit more than it probably should have.

"Woah! What the hell!?" Hayden jumped.

"What dude?" Frank looked a bit confused.

"Dude...I swear to you I just..." Hayden looked around for what he had just heard, until he saw Ranie and Angie running towards them. "What the...that's the girls!"

After a few seconds, they had finally caught up to Hayden and Frank, panting a bit heavily from running.

_"Please...take us with you!" _Ranie spoke to both of them telepathically, before looking at Hayden specifically. _"I wan't to go with you Hayden."_

"And...I wan't to go with you, Frank." Angie blushed a bit.

Both trainers looked towards each other to see if what they were experiencing was really happening to them. After realizing that what they had heard was indeed true, they both had smiled harshly at the pokemon and nodded.

"We thought you'd never ask." Said Frank.

**Ahhhh finally! I apologize for the long wait for Cahpter 9 everyone, I had torn a ligament in my leg whilst freerunning last month so I've kinda just been laying in bed all lazy and junk while my leg healed up a bit. I know I could have written, but alas...I did not, and for that I'm sorry! But I'm back to writing again so expect to see the next chapter a bit sooner than this one.**

**As always please R&R guys, It's appreciated. Thanks a bunch :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Though I'm sure you guys are much smarter than I, and can probably easily figure it out...if I ever use italics on a statement, it is indicating that said statement is a mere thought...or in Ranie's case telepathy. Just wanted to let you all know :P**

Ch 10: The Long Road Home Pt. 1

"So, I'm pretty sure that you guys may know a tad about how this actually works, correct?" Hayden asked.

"Actually, not entirely..." Angie responded.

"No prob that's cool! Basically we're going to open one of our empty pokeballs, then you guys will kind of get...sucked inside I guess? If that makes any sense to the two of you." Said Frank.

"Wait we have to go in there? That tiny ball?"Angie asked.

"Well, I mean...yeah. Pretty much...sorry girls." Said Frank.

Angie had begun to panic a bit. "I...I don't know if I can deal with that, I don't like small spaces at all!"

"Well that's the only way that we can officially become your trainers. We can't just take you home without capturing you, it's actually kind of illegal." Said Hayden.

"Illegal?" Angie questioned. "What's that?"

Frank thought to himself a bit. "Hmm..basically it just means that if we were to do that...we could get in trouble. BIG trouble."

"Ohh...I see." Angie seemed a bit down, seeing that there was really no other choice.

"I promise girls, as soon as we catch you and it becomes official...we will let you right out. It'd be nice to have you two out with us along the way anyway!" Hayden smiled.

Angie paced back and forth. "I...I just...I don't know...I mean..."

Ranie seemed to be thinking about it a bit as well. _"I trust them." _

"Jeez, I still have to get used to you doing that to me!" Hayden chuckled, causing Ranie to blush a bit.

"Alright. If she can trust you, then so can I! Go ahead guys. Please make it quick okay!" Said Angie.

"We promise!" The two said in unison.

They both reached for their belt, each taking one of their vacant poke' balls, opening them shortly after, engulfing the two pokemon in a red aura before they had completely vanished into the ball. Of course after the three usual shakes, everything was all said and done, and of course as promised...the two had let them out immediately after.

"Alright you two come on out." Hayden opened his poke' ball as Frank did the same. After the two had finally emerged from the bright red light, they had begun kissing the ground like they couldnt be happier to see it.

"Oh come on guys don't overreact!" Hayden chuckled.

"Jeez you two, it can't be that bad in there can it?" Frank laughed.

"Are you kidding? It's so cramped in there!" Angie shouted.

"Pfft. Drake and Finn handle it pretty well it seems!" Hayden joked.

Ranie just gave Hayden the eye.

"Aww come on! I'm only kidding with you!" Hayden laughed.

"Anyways, I think we need to head out bro. We've wasted more than enough time dealing with Dario and Gary, we still need to get to Rustboro." Said Frank.

"Yeah man, let's head out. You girls ready?"

"Ready!" Angie exclaimed.

Ranie just gave a small nod.

Frank smiled. "Let's get to it then!"

**[Few Hours Later]**

"I'm sorry gentleman, but the S.S. Aqua won't be heading out again for another three days! I do apologize for the inconvenience." The ship captain stated.

"Wait...sir our tickets are right here, can we not board?" Hayden asked.

"Well you see, the main rotors are out right now and it's going to take some time to repair it before the boat will be up and running again...around three days to be exact, then it should be good as new!" The captain gave a thumbs up.

_"Son of a bitch." _Hayden thought. "Alright, well I guess you'll be seeing us in three days then!"

"Looking forward to the two of you gentleman coming aboard!" He gave a salute.

"Thank you sir, we'll be here." Hayden smiled as they walked off.

Frank gave a blank stare. "Well, fuck."

The four began to head back towards Littleroot to get some food and have a chat with the professor. It had begun to get a bit dark along the way though, thus forcing them to have to set camp for the night, not too big a problem for the two trainers as they had gotten quite used to the outdoor living in the past few years they had traveled. Eventually they had come across a small spot with an opening in the trees which let just the right amount of moonlight through, creating quite a beautiful scene. They had both let all of their pokemon out to join them as well.

"Ah man...this is the life." Hayden began to lie back and relax a bit.

"Yup, you said it dude." Frank had done the same. "You down for some old fashioned ramen?"

"Pff. You kidding? When am I not?" Hayden chuckled.

Frank began opening the packs of what was slowly becoming their favorite travel food, before realizing that they hadn't gone to grab any water. "Aw shit, I'm so stupid!"

"Let me guess...we have no water, huh?" Hayden asked.

Frank nodded. "Yep." He then turned towards the pokemon. "Hey Finn, you mind taking these bottles and going get us some fresh water while Hayden and I set up the camp?"

"Sure thing." Finn replied, startling Frank a bit yet again.

"Jesus. I gotta stop forgetting that you guys can actually talk now!" Frank chuckled. "It's a shame that Squirt and Scorch can't though...it'd be pretty cool to be able to communicate with all of you that easily!" Frank looked towards his Croconaw and rubbed his chin.

"Nawwwwww" He sighed in content.

"Ahh it's all good, these guys are just as awesome regardless! Right Scorch?" Hayden patted his Quilava on the head.

"Laaaaa" He gave the same gesture as Squirt had.

"Haha that's what I like to hear!" Hayden turned his attention towards Drake. "Give Frank and I a hand with the camp eh buddy?" Hayden pointed to their unrolled tents.

"But...how can I...?" Drake asked.

"Ahh right, you don't exactly have thumbs...hmm. Alright here, just hold these metal bars up high so we can slide the tent onto it. It'll make it a lot easier on us instead of us having to hold the bars up ourselves while sliding the tent on as well." Hayden then turned his attention to the girls. "Why don't you two girls go with Finn and give him a hand with the water?"

"Okay!" Angie exclaimed.

Ranie of course just smiled and nodded as she always did.

After a minute or so of walking, the three pokemon finally arrived at the small stream close to their camp. Finn had been taking notice of the girls whispering to each other quite a bit along the way as well.

"What do you two keep whispering about? Can I get in on this?" He asked.

Ranie just smiled and shook her head.

"Ranie thinks Ha..." Angie then quickly had her mouth psychicly shut by Ranie, who gave her a long, hard stare.

"Huh?" Finn looked quite confused, but decided to shrug it off after laughing a bit. "Heh, you two are something you know that?"

Ranie just smiled and nodded.

"Anyways, here." Finn handed them both a small bottle of water while he carried the two filled gallon jugs. "Let's get back before they get worried."

"Right." Angie replied after finally being let go from Ranie's psychic grasp.

After a bit of walking, the three had finally made it back to a fully set up camp. After laying the water down next to the tents, Frank began cooking the ramen.

"I can't wait to eat this man, I swear I'm starting to fall in love with this stuff." Said Hayden.

"Oh yeah!" Frank then reached in his backpack, pulling out a small bottle of what looked like seasoning of some sort. "Can't forget to add this in!"

"Oh my...is that lemon pepper?" Hayden asked.

"You already know it. I went ahead and picked up a bottle from the poke'mart when we were back in Rustboro." Frank smiled.

"Bro, you're the best." Hayden laughed.

Frank looked to all of the pokemon. "Oh, and don't worry...we definitely have something for you guys as well!"

"Haha yes we do!" Hayden began digging in their backpacks, finally pulling out several handfuls of assorted berries. Pecha, Chesto, Cheri...you name it.

"Woah! Where did you?..." Angie questioned.

"When you guys were aleep on our shoulders during the walk here, Frank and I had come across a few different berry bushes along the way...and seeing as you guys usually eat this kind of stuff all the time, we grabbed a shit load of them!" Hayden chuckled.

"Enjoy it guys, yall deserve it for being so awesome!" Frank gave a thumbs up.

"Woah...thanks!" Drake exclaimed.

"Yeah these are great!" Finn had already had a mouthful of berries.

"Ahhh no problem guys. It's the least we can do for all that you do for us." Frank smiled.

"Hopefully you guys will continue to stick with us as long as we live. You guys are all true friends for life!" Hayden gave a thumbs up.

They all nodded and smiled.

"Awesome!" Frank exclaimed.

After an hour or so of eating and chatting a bit, the two trainers had finally decided that it was time to hit the sack. After calling back their pokemon one by one, they had finally gotten down to Ranie and Angie, who looked a bit uneasy knowing that it was their turn to go back in their pokeballs.

Frank and Hayden looked towards each other, then smiled.

"You two do know that we're going to let you stay out right?" Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Y-You're serious?" Angie perked up a bit.

"Didn't we make you girls a promise? We said as soon as we captured you, that you two could stay out of your pokeballs if you two didn't want to go back inside...Frank and I never go back on a promise...and that's a promise itself!" Hayden smiled.

"Thanks guys, that really means a lot!" Angie smiled.

_"Yes thank you!" _Ranie exclaimed, hugging Hayden's legs.

"No problem girls!" Hayden chuckled.

"But...where exactly are we supposed to sleep?" Angie asked.

"Hmmm...I didn't think of that one." Hayden scratched his chin a bit.

Frank snapped his fingers. "Got it! Just let them share the spare sleeping bag we have, it's way more than big enough and it's like...crazy insulated, so they'll definitely be warm."

"Yeah, good idea!" Said Hayden.

Ranie looked at the ground for a bit, before looking up to her sister. _"How about you share Frank's sleeping bag with him, and Hayden can share his with me? I'm sure that will be much warmer." _She looked up to Hayden _"If you don't mind that is."_

Hayden looked to Frank and shrugged. "It's pretty damn cold tonight, so...I mean...I guess its okay. Sure."

Ranie jumped for joy and clapped a bit in excitement, hugging Hayden's legs as she always did.

Angie looked towards Ranie and smirked...hard. "Heh. Someone's really becoming fond of Hayden aren't they?" She mumbled.

Ranie gave a very agitated glare towards her. _"It's just cold, nothing more. Get your head out of the gutter sis."_

"Pff. Suuuuuure." Angie winked.

"*Yawn* Ohhhh man. Well, I'm about ready to pass out." Said Frank.

"You said it man. Shall we hit the tent then?" Hayden asked.

"Definitely." Frank replied.

After a few minutes of setting up their sleeping bags and getting comfortable and situated, they had finally laid down and were ready for bed. Angie had already fallen asleep on Frank's chest after getting comfortable fairly quickly, him falling asleep right after. Hayden began to dose off as well, not realizing that Ranie had still been awake, looking over him a bit, studying him the best that she could.

_"I don't understand it. He and Frank are BOTH very kind and sweet people...so why do I feel so different towards Hayden? I...I've never really felt this feeling before. I see them both as my friends, but...it's just different with Hayden. He's always so calm and...happy. I really wish I could just figure this out!" _She said to herself, not realizing that Hayden was beginning to wake back up.

"Hey...what are you still doing up? Is everything okay Ranie?" Hayden asked.

She just stood there, a bit startled that he'd woken up. _"Yes...I'm okay I uh...I just had a bad dream, that's all."_ She lied.

"Oh I see, well at least it's over now." He hugged her slightly, causing her to turn in embarrassment and blush a fierce shade of red. "Just remember if you ever need to talk, I'm here okay?"

She nodded and smiled. _"Thanks Hayden."_

He smiled back before turning back around, quickly falling back to sleep.

Ranie lay next to Hayden, facing the opposite direction, attempting to get some sleep as well. After a few minutes, she then faced towards the top of the tent, looking through the mesh and into the beautiful starry night sky.

_"*Sigh* Gonna be a long night." _She thought.

**Alright everyone, sooooo I got a new job! Sadly I don't get as much time as I had before to write when I was unemployed, because...well I work now! Also I know my chapters are usually much longer than this one, but I just felt that I would break this Chapter into two parts because it's been a little while and honestly...I didn't feel like keeping you all waiting any longer for me to upload! So I uploaded as soon as I could. :p**

**P.S. I already started on part 2 a little, so it should be up fairly soon!**

**And as always please R&R It helps me so much to hear what you all think of my story along the way! Stay awesome guys :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Long Road Home Pt. 2

**[The Next Day]**

Hayden was surprisingly the first to wake up, doing the usual morning stretches and whatnot. "Ahhhhhhh. Well that was definitely a much needed good night's sleep for me." He turned to Frank when he noticed that he was next to get up.

"Ohhhhhhh yyyeeeah." He stretched quite a bit as well with a yawn or two. "Did I ever tell you how much I love to sleep? Because my God, I love sleep." He chuckled.

"You ain't even kidding bro." Hayden turned towards Ranie, who was clearly knocked out, as also was Angie. "Heh. Apparently...so do they!" He laughed.

"I'm sure they'll both be up soon. Maybe pokemon just need more sleep than humans do you know?" Frank stated.

"Yeah, that could be the case. You think Finn and Drake might be awake? They're usually pretty energetic." Said Hayden.

"Honestly, they probably may be." Frank reached into his backpack, pulling out his pokedex to check the time."Holy shit dude."

"Let me guess, it's like friggin ten o' clock isn't it?" Hayden asked.

"Close! It's 9:38 actually."Said Frank.

"Ah that isn't too bad...though I really wanted to shoot for around 8:30." Hayden stated.

"No kidding man." Frank began to scan the area. "Sure is a nice spot we picked here. Gonna have to mark this one on the map for if we ever do decide to come back!"

"Pff, you already know that we're going to eventually." Said Hayden.

"I'm most certain that we will indeed." Frank replied.

Hayden looked down towards Ranie and Angie, who were both passed out on one another. "Heh, I guess Ranie mustn't have found me to be all that comfy after all eh?" Hayden chuckled.

"Well, Angie is a tad...fluffier than you." Frank laughed.

"I would assume so!" Hayden joked. "Anyways, I think it's high time we continue on to Littleroot. It should only be a couple of minutes up the road from here."

"Yeah, let's pack up and get going." Said Frank.

The two gently moved the girls to the side in an attempt to avoid waking them as they rolled their sleeping bags up and packed their tents. After all was packed and ready to go, they each took their pokemon into their arms gently, allowing them to continue sleeping...or so they thought. Angie and Ranie had both slowly opened their eyes a bit, and after noticing that they were being held, they couldn't help but smile to one another before falling back asleep.

After a minute or so of walking, the two had come across another person along the road. He seemed to be in a bit of a predicament of some sort, considering the amount of pacing back and forth he had been doing.

"Yo is that a trainer?" Frank asked.

"I don't know but...what the hell is he doing?" Hayden seemed a bit confused.

"Let's see if we can give him a hand eh?" Said Frank.

Hayden nodded. "Right."

The trainer seemed quite agitated. "Gahhh I thought you were supposed to make a left here and then take a..."

"Uhh excuse me?" Hayden asked him.

"Huh...Oh! I apologize I didn't see you guys there." He said.

"Uhh do you need some help man?" Frank asked.

"Honestly, yes I do. I believe I'm lost to tell you the truth. You guys wouldn't happen to know the way to Littleroot would you? I was running through the woods with my map in my hand and, well..." He held up the map, revealing that half of it had been torn off. "As you can clearly see, my map doesn't agree with tree branches."

"Ah. Indeed. Well my friend, you are definitely in luck because Littleroot just so happens to be where we're heading! And don't worry, our map won't be getting into any fights with a tree branch." Frank laughed.

"Awesome! Thanks guys!" He gave a thumbs up. "My name is Chris by the way. Chris Dandry."

Hayden smiled. "I'm Hayden, and this is my good friend Frank."

"Nice to meet you Chris." Said Frank.

"Ya'll too!" Chris replied.

"So what exactly were you doing out here by yourself anyway?" Hayden asked.

"Actually, I was looking for some Pecha Berries to bring to Professor Birch and my annoying cousin. Apparently she can't come find them herself for some reason." Chris laughed. "Anyways I had found a few bushes of them and grabbed a few...but apparently, Mightyena don't like when you take their Pecha Berries."

"Wait...so a Mightyena came out of nowhere and attacked you?" Hayden asked.

"Nope. FOUR Mightyena came out of nowhere and attacked...well...tried to attack me, but thankfully I hauled as much ass as I could and got away safely. That's more than I can say for the Pecha Berries and my map though." Said Chris.

"Today Is honestly your lucky day dude, we got a couple Pecha Berries left from yesterday. They're yours if you really need em." Said Frank.

"Seriously dude? That would be great!" Chris seemed pretty ecstatic.

"Not a problem! Anyways shall we continue on to Littleroot?" Frank asked.

"Let's go." Said Hayden.

"Lead the way guys." Said Chris.

After a few more minutes of travelling, they had finally made it into Littleroot and onto the professors doorstep. Only to be greeted by none other than Professor Birch himself.

"Hey Chris you're ba...Hayden? Frank?" Birch seemed quite confused. "What are you two doing here? You told me the two of you were leaving yesterday when you called me. Is everything alright?"

"Heh funny story...as you can see, we didn't actually leave yet." Said Frank.

"Apparently, the S.S Aqua is going through some repairs and won't be finished until two days from now." Said Hayden.

"Ah, well that is unfortunate. May I ask...how do you two know Chris here?" Birch asked.

"Another funny story! We literally just met him...like ten minutes ago." Hayden replied.

"Well it doesn't surprise me. You two aren't very hard to get along with!" Birch then noticed the two sleeping pokemon on their shoulders. "Ahh and who might these two be?"

"Oh right! This is Ranie, and that's Angie." Hayden pointed to each of them.

"Ahh already gave them a name I see?" Birch asked.

Frank and Hayden just sort of looked at each other then back at Birch, giving a nod.

Chris handed Birch the Berries. "Oh yeah, here are those Pecha Berries you wanted Professor. I couldn't have gotten them without these guys' help!"

"Ah, thank you gentlemen." Birch replied.

"So where is May anyway? I don't see why she couldn't have gone and gotten them herself, she knows way more about this kind of stuff than I do." Said Chris.

Hayden and Frank both looked to each other when they heard that name.

"Is that your cousin's name?" Frank asked.

"Yep. Why?" Chris asked.

"Oh...just curious dude." Said Frank.

Hayden leaned in and whispered to Frank. "No way dude, it's probably just a coincidence."

"Yeah, that's gotta be it." Frank replied.

"That's a good question Chris. She said she was heading out to grab a few things from the poke'mart I believe." Said Birch.

"Hmph. Anything to make me do the work for her eh?" Chris laughed.

"No kidding!" Birch laughed. "Anyway come in guys!"

"Thanks Professor." Said Hayden.

After they had walked in, Ranie and Angie had finally woken up, a bit startled not knowing exactly where they were. Hayden and Frank had noticed that the two had awoken and immediately put their fingers to their lips, letting the two know to keep quiet. They gave a small nod in return.

"Dawn! We have guests!" Birch shouted.

Yet again, Hayden and Frank looked towards each other, eyes a bit wider this time around.

"Holy shit dude..." Said Hayden.

Frank shook his head. "Dude, there is no way..."

Sure enough, Dawn came walking through the lab doors shortly after, causing Hayden and Frank to turn towards her.

"Sorry Professor! May just got back and I was..." She froze in mid sentence when she realized who was sitting on the couch.

"Well I'll be damned. It's been quite a while hasn't it Dawn?" Hayden laughed.

May came through the doors shortly after. "Dawn why are y.." She immediately got the same reaction when she saw who was sitting there.

Frank smiled as well. "Well hello to you too May."

The two girls had looked towards each other, both with an uncontrollable blush, and could do nothing but stare blankly...whereas Angie and Ranie seemed a bit curious about these two new girls.

"W-What are you two doing here?" Dawn aked shyly.

"We should be asking you the same thing!" Hayden laughed.

"You kidding? We're the professor's assistants!" Dawn laughed.

May gave a light nod. "We have been for the past year actually!"

"Wow that's amazing! You guys must have started helping the professor a few months after we first met him." Said Frank.

"Yeah congrats on being like...scientists and all!" Hayden laughed.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking...what are all those boxes you two are carrying for?" Frank asked.

"It's kind of funny...we're actually moving out of Hoenn." May replied.

"We've both been packing for a few weeks now. Finally got done earlier today." Said Dawn.

"Oh wow, that's cool I guess. Why did you two plan on going anyway? Hoenn is beautiful!" Hayden exclaimed.

Both girls looked towards each other and smirked a bit.

"We're moving to Kanto actually." Said Dawn.

"No way?!" Hah! That's awesome!" Said Hayden.

"Yeah and honestly the two of you couldn't have picked a better time! The two of us are literally heading back home to Kanto in two days! We could totally help you guys move all of your stuff in!" Frank exclaimed.

May had a huge smile on her face. "We'd like that."

Apparently Ranie and Angie had completely different thoughts about the matter, as their faces were clearly becoming a bit expressionless now.

_"I don't like the way that May chick keeps looking at Frank."_ Angie thought.

Ranie replied after hearing Angie's thoughts. _"Yeah, or that Dawn girl either. I don't know what it is but something doesn't seem right to me." _

"Well then it's settled! You girls can just take the ship back with us when we leave. That's cool right?" Frank asked.

"Sounds like a plan!" Said Dawn.

Hayden gave a thumbs up. "Awesome!"

"Hey professor, how about they just spend the next two days here so that way it would be easier on us when we have to leave?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah plus it would save them a bit of poke' instead of them having to get a hotel." May added.

"Hmmm...I see no problem with that! Very well gentlemen, make yourselves at home." Birch smiled. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to head back into the lab for a bit of research. Why don't you all get better aquainted hmm?"

"Yeah that's a good idea prof!" Chris replied.

"Sounds good to me." Said Hayden.

**[2 Days Later]**

"Well professor Birch, I'm sure we'll meet again someday. Frank and I are most definitely bound to head back eventually!" Hayden laughed.

"We'll keep in touch in the meantime, don't worry." Frank assured.

"I'm sure you will gentlemen! It was great to see you again before you both headed out." Birch smiled.

"Likewise." Said Hayden.

Both Dawn and May walked up to the professor and gave him a big hug, a few tears leaving their cheeks as well.

"We're gonna miss you professor." May smiled.

Dawn hugged a little tighter. "Don't ever forget us, okay?"

"Girls...you two are most certainly welcome back at any given time. I promise!" He smiled.

"Thank you." Dawn sniffled.

Hayden and Frank walked up to Chris and both shook his hand with a smile.

"It was great getting to know you bro." Said Hayden.

Frank just nodded in agreement. "Keep in touch man...alright?"

"You got it guys!" Chris smiled. "See you around."

The four had begun to head towards the S.S. Aqua, finally arriving at the section it was docked in after a few minutes of walking. After arriving and resting a bit, they were finally ready to board.

"Give us a second guys, May and I just have to buy our..."

"Already taken care of." Hayden flashed the four tickets.

May looked a bit upset. "Are you serious? When did you guys..."

"This morning when you two were still asleep. Think of it as a thank you for letting us stay at the lab!" Frank chuckled.

"Pfft. He's lying, we we're totally gonna buy your tickets regardless." Hayden smiled.

May and Dawn both just gave them a playful angry look, but smiled a bit shortly after.

"Thank you...you guys are still sweethearts I see." May blushed a bit.

"Yes they are. They haven't changed at all since we last saw them." Dawn smiled.

That same annoyed look crossed both Angie and Ranie's faces eveytime Dawn and May would smile at the guys. Nobody could really figure out why though...not even themselves. Even after they had all boarded the ship, the two pokemon would constantly watch the other girls closely throughout the day. That same wierd feeling that they would get everytime that Dawn and May were around the trainers constantly pestered them, yet...they could still not figure out why.

"So...it's getting pretty late guys. Don't you think it's time we got some sleep?" May asked.

"Honestly I agree with her bro. I'm tired as shit." Hayden yawned.

"Oh shit dude...I never reserved them any rooms!" Frank shouted.

"Aw come on! You're kidding right?" Hayden asked.

Frank just shook his head. "Unfortunately, I'm not. We gotta hope there's an extra room that they can have!"

_"Finally we can at least be around Hayden and Frank without those two interrupting." _Angie thought.

_"Yeah, we haven't even gotten to speak to them at all today." _Ranie agreed.

"Actually if you two don't mind, May and I can just share a sleeping bag on the floor in your room. That okay Frank?"

Both pokemon immediately looked away in anger.

_"They better not." _Angie thought.

"Hmmm...not a bad idea." Frank began walking to their room.

Angie rolled her eyes. _"You have got to be kidding me."_

"Actually, you two can have the beds. Frank and I can use our sleeping bags on the floor."

"Yeah, that'll work." Frank agreed.

"Oh no we couldn't..." Dawn protested.

Hayden already began setting up the sleeping bags. "We won't take no for an answer!"

"Fine fine!" May laughed.

"Thank you guys...really." Said Dawn.

"Not a problem at all!" Said Hayden.

Ranie just folded her arms. _"Hmph."_

After everything was set up and they were all situated, they were finally ready to hit the hay.

"Goodnight girls." Said Frank

"Goodnight..." They replied.

Frank turned to his pokemon. "Night Angie."

No response.

Hayden gave Frank a fist bump. "See ya in the morning bro."

"Yeah man. It's gonna be so good to see everyone again." Frank began to dose off.

Hayden yawned loudly. "Ahhh. You said it man." He then turned to his pokemon as well. "See you in the morning Ranie.

Nothing was heard except for the quiet, soothing sounds of the ocean.

_"Hmm must've knocked out already." _Hayden thought.

**Woot Woot! Do I sense a bit of jealousy spurring? :O**

**Chapter 12 will be up fairly soon! Also will be a little bit longer. As always, please continue to R&R everyone, I really appreciate everyones feedback!**

**Stay awesome guys! :D**


End file.
